What's Meant To Be Will Always Find A Way
by Genius Madwoman
Summary: Queen Toothiana had begun dreaming of love, wishing for it, wanting what her mother & father had once had. Unfortunately, she looked for it in the wrong place, overlooking & dismissing what she had right in front of her. I do not own or have any claim to any Rise Of The Guardians characters. I take no credit for them.
1. Chapter 1

It's been almost a year since Toothiana had become engaged to Match. He had seemed so perfect when they met.

He was magical being, of a race of fairies known of only by a rare few who had ever stumbled across them as they kept to themselves. They had no interest in the other beings of the universe, nor their affairs.

Match was short for Matchitehew. He was dark skinned with dark eyes, as were all of his race. Their skin, eyes, hair, and wings were many different colors, unique to the individual, but all in the darkest of shades. Match had eyes the deepest, darkest shade of purple, wavy black hair which was not long but somewhat shaggy, dark charcoal colored skin, and black wings. He was enchanting. He was mostly a gentleman, but took a bold liberty now and then, such as pulling her into a paralyzing kiss that she couldn't help but melt into. Although it was inappropriate before they were actually dating, she wasn't sure she would have been able to bring herself to break one of those kisses even if she weren't paralyzed and melted by them. He also was the son of the leader of his people, a fitting partner for a Queen such as Toothiana was. That was what his friends had said and convinced her of.

The other guardians had their doubts about Match and his people. They felt there was a darkness among those fairies that was hidden carefully behind a mask of happiness, goodness and perfection when the Guardians had stumbled across them. They felt that the fairies might have had their own agenda in mind when they had offered their aid in helping to find some of Toothiana's own little fairies who had gone MIA. Her fairies were found, and were safe and sound now, of course. Which was more than could be said for her.

Match had begun hurting her. He lost his temper. Not in front of her friends, of course. Never in front of them. He would hit her, hurt her wings, toss her around, kick her. He also used her in rituals his people would perform. Blood rituals. She would be bound and cut so they could use her blood. But they cut more than was necessary. They enjoyed it. Thoroughly.

Toothiana knew their treatment of her was wrong. She knew now that whatever Match felt for her wasn't love. All his courting, his gifts, his amazing kisses, his whispered words, it all meant nothing. She knew she should go to her friends for help, but her guilt stopped her. She had made a choice. She had hurt a fellow Guardian, her dearest friend, by how she delivered her choice. She felt unworthy of help, and that she should be strong and make the most of the path she had chosen.

She had thought she had found love. She had begun dreaming of it, wishing for it, wanting what her mother and father had before... maybe she just wasn't meant to be loved. Nothing good lasts forever. Except... Sandy.

Toothiana smiled a little as she thought of Sandy. Sweet, good, kind, gentle Sandy. Her dearest and most beloved friend.

Even after how she had hurt him, he still cared, still put her before himself. He had told her, in his own way, how he felt. He had laid his heart out to her, exposed and vulnerable, and she had shattered it. She hadn't meant to, of course, but she had never been in such a situation before, and so she said and did all the wrong things. She had said that she needed someone she could talk with, and Sandy didn't speak, although he could. She had said that, well, she was a queen, and Match was the future leader of his people. Match himself had shown up then and had greeted her with one of his kisses, deliberately neglecting to acknowledge Sandy until he was through with her. She knew the sight was hurting Sandy more than her words already had, so part of her wanted to resist Match right then, but she couldn't muster the willpower. When it ended, she awkwardly told Sandy that she had plans with Match that evening, that she had to be going, and left quickly, looking over her shoulder with guilt and sadness as she flew away, hand in hand, with Match. Match was smirking back at Sandy, but Toothiana didn't notice. She was just hoping Sandy would understand and forgive her. She didn't want to lose her dearest friend.

She and Match became engaged just a month later and announced to both his friends and hers. Soon after, the abuse began. He would always apologize for the beatings, and shower her with gifts and attention. He convinced her that the blood rituals were for some greater good. At first she couldn't help but believe that he loved her, but eventually she realized, and her guilt for her choice and for hurting Sandy caused the resolve to set in that this was what she deserved because she had chosen it, and that she must live with her choice and make the most of it.

Through it all, Sandy was there for her. Since both operated at night, working to protect the children of the world, they had always often met up on their rounds. She would sit with him for awhile, letting her little fairies collect the teeth while she chatted happily about everything. The teeth, the children, her fairies, her thoughts and feelings about things. He would always listen attentively. He would smile and take her hand as she talked, patting it gently, enjoying her enthusiasm, her passion for life and her work. They would exchange news of their friends, Sandy using his sand pictures to communicate. These meetings with him were so calming. She always left feeling so happy and peaceful.

She was surprised when he continued to meet up with her after her rejection. He hid his hurt and focused on her, but she knew it was there. He noticed when the abuse started. Most of the evidence was hidden by her feathers, but sometimes there would be a bruise, a cut, a bit of dried blood on her feathers or skin. He noticed too the changes in her moods, her demeanor, he sensed her feelings. Once so upbeat, happy, passionate, full of life and energy, she was now downtrodden, sad, and living day to day.

Sandy was horrified and livid with anger that anyone would do this to her, but she told him she wouldn't leave Match, although she didn't say why, and he knew he couldn't force her. All he could do was be there for her, watch over her. He swore to himself though that if he ever caught Match in the act of hurting her, he would not refrain from taking action then and there against him, and he would not hold back.

Now, at last, Toothiana was seeing Sandy in a new light. She realized that she had always been able to talk with him. He did speak to her. Not with words, maybe, but with his sand, with his gentle, tender gestures, and most of all with his eyes and his smile. His eyes. His beautiful, golden, honey colored eyes. She realized that she had been offered the love and affections, the heart of the Lord High Protector Of Sleep and Dreams, probably the most pure, good, kind, gentle being in all the universe, and nobility in his own right. He had earned it, not like Match who was a brat simply born into it. It would have been a great honor to be Sandy's wife, but she had shunned him. He had always been, and was to this day, there for her. Her dearest and most beloved friend. No one had ever been there for her as he had, and no one made her feel the way he did. Happy, calm, peaceful, content, but also special, loved, treasured even.

As she sat with Sandy this night, she looked into his golden eyes, and a tear fell from hers. 'What I wouldn't give to take it all back, to make you mine.' She thought.

Sandy didn't know what exactly had induced her tears, but he knew she needed him. He pulled her close and held her while she cried. Toothiana cuddled up as close to him as she could, wrapping an arm around his neck, her other hand on his chest, over his heart. She buried her face in the other side of his neck and closed her eyes, enjoying his warmth and his scent.


	2. Chapter 2

Toothiana's heart pounded in her chest. Every beat felt like it was calling Sandy's name. She had lifted her head and was gazing at his handsome face. He was gazing back at her. Both their faces were flushed, and so close. She wanted to, but she was afraid. Afraid he would reject her. Like she had rejected him. No. Sandy wouldn't. She had to do this. He had to know. She began to close the distance between their faces. To her relief, he didn't resist. Their eyes closed. Their lips parted just slightly. Just as their lips would have met, Toothiana shot up in bed, startled out of the sweetest dream she had ever experienced.

Baby Tooth was chirping at her urgently. Toothiana's face was flushed from the dream she'd been having. Why had she had to wake from it? It had felt so real. It wasn't quite time for her to be up, either. She shook her head to clear it, coming back to Baby Tooth's chirping. "What? Match is here?" Toothiana asked her. Baby Tooth nodded and chirped some more. "Oh! The wedding plans!" Toothiana cried out in realization. "Thank you. Please inform him that I'll be ready shortly. Make him comfortable. Keep him happy." She added the last as an afterthought, not wanting to anger him and end up facing his wrath.

When Baby Tooth had left, Toothiana let her mind wander back to her sweet dream, and her face flushed again. She had never thought about kissing Sandy, even since she had realized what he meant to her. She started to imagine it, replaying the dream in her mind. Just as their lips would have met... No. Toothiana shook her head to clear it once again, her heart sinking. She had no right to be thinking of Sandy this way. She was engaged, regrettably, to Match. Besides that, it felt as though she were violating Sandy somehow by thinking of him so intimately.

He must have dropped her off at home last night. The last thing she remembered was being in his arms as she cried. His heartbeat under her hand. She must have cried herself to sleep. She wondered if he had tucked her in when he had brought her home. He was always so thoughtful, so loving. She made a mental note to apologize to Baby Tooth for falling asleep on the job last night. Her little fairies had to finish up without her. She knew they were capable. They had done so for many years. She still felt bad though.

"Toothiana! Don't keep me waiting." Match was at her bedroom door, knocking rather roughly.

Toothiana jumped out of bed and hurriedly made it up, then went to a mirror to make sure her feathers weren't sticking out anywhere. She still had on her jewelry from the night before, so no need to worry about that. She spotted some beautiful, golden flecks of dreamsand in the feathers she was smoothing, and smiled lovingly at them. They were part of Sandy, still with her. She left them where they were.

Suddenly the bedroom door burst open and Match stormed in. "I told you not to keep me waiting!" He said angrily. He grabbed her by the arm. She thought he was just going to pull her along on their way, but instead he twisted her arm roughly, then pushed her away from him. She fell to the floor, as he had wanted.

Toothiana's little fairies had heard the door break and flew in, attacking him with their little wings and beaks. He beat them away, throwing them against the walls and to the floor. He threw some out the window.

Toothiana flew at Match, trying to calm him, attempting to grab onto his arms to stop him from hurting any more of her fairies. He backhanded her, and when she fell to the floor he kicked her wings repeatedly.

Baby Tooth had been pitched out the window. Disoriented, she had been spiraling to the ground. She shook it off and regained control of herself, taking flight and heading off to get help from whichever of their friends she came across first. Enough was enough.

Match had finished his brutal attack. "Get up." He commanded Toothiana, who lay on the floor, a broken and sobbing mess. "Clean yourself up, and be quick about it. You've made us late already. They're waiting for us, and they are not so patient, generous and kind as I. What kind of a Queen sleeps the day away? You'll have to do better. That will be unacceptable when you're my wife." With that, he left the room to go clean himself up.

Toothiana picked herself up off the floor to do as she'd been told, wishing with all her heart that she could just run away, back into Sandy's tender, loving embrace. She looked for the flecks of dreamsand. When she saw they were still there, she smiled a little.


	3. Chapter 3

Toothiana and Match joined his family in the bayou in which they lived. They were all irritated and disgusted with her for their lateness, and made horrible cruel remarks upon hearing from Match that she had still been in bed when he'd arrived to pick her up.

She was oddly glad when they moved on to wedding business. "I think we should leave your friends out of it, Toothiana, and not even invite them. They disapprove, and we don't need interference." The suggestion came from the advisor of Match's father. The others all agreed, and Toothiana found herself agreeing as well. She thought of Sandy watching as she became Match's wife, and felt her heart breaking. The wedding would make it final. She could never take it back. No. She didn't want him there. It would make it unbearable.

They went on to discuss a ritual that was to be performed, a series of them. Toothiana shuddered when she heard what was to take place. It sounded painful, and terrifying. It sounded like her wedding night might be the final night of her life.

Match noticed her disquiet, and decided to butter her up. He excused the two of them and took her to a table to get a drink. "Now listen here, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean it. This whole wedding business just has me high strung and stressed out. You know I love you right, my goddess? Let me make it up to you. Stay here tonight. We'll have a feast. Or you and I will go on a romantic moonlit picnic. I'll have some special surprises for you."

Toothiana looked down at her drink. If she refused, he would get angry and punish her again. If she agreed, she couldn't go home and make sure all her fairies were alright after the attack earlier, and she wouldn't see Sandy tonight.

Match was watching her closely. "You're worried about your little fairies."

Toothiana looked up cautiously.

"I'll take you home. We'll check on them together. I'll make it up to all of you tonight." Match said.

Well, that solved one dilemma, at least.

Baby Tooth had spotted Jack playing with Jamie. She was waiting for a chance to get his attention without Jamie seeing her. She could fly, but was slightly injured from Match's earlier rage, and she didn't feel that Jamie should see that. He was a child, after all. No need to alarm him and worry him.

Jack finally noticed her, said goodbye to Jamie, promising to visit again soon, and came to greet Baby Tooth. "Hey, Baby Tooth. What's going on? Is Tooth with you?"

Baby Tooth shook her tiny head and chirped at him.

"Trouble?" Jack asked. He noticed now that she seemed to be having a bit of trouble flying. "Baby Tooth, are you hurt? What happened?" He reached for her, letting her land in the safety of his hands. She chirped some more. "Alright, lets go check it out." Jack said. Cupping Baby Tooth safely against him with one hand, holding his staff in the other, he took off for Toothiana's palace.

When he arrived and saw all the little injured fairies, he was horrified. "We have to tell the others. Where's Tooth?"

Baby Tooth chirped to inform him that Toothiana was with Match.

"We have to tell the others. We have to save her." Jack said.

Taking Baby Tooth with him, Jack departed for the North Pole.


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving back at her palace with Match, Toothiana immediately began seeing to all her injured fairies.

Match began tending to them too. Toothiana didn't like him touching them after he had hurt them so, but he wasn't hurting them now, so she said nothing so as not to anger him again. She kept her focus on them. They needed her now.

Once all the fairies were tended to, Match wanted to have his picnic. He said they could have it there, at her palace, on the balcony.

Toothiana wanted to work tonight. She still had plenty of uninjured fairies who could handle things for her, but she wanted to get away from him so badly.

It wasn't until he spoke that she realized she hadn't answered him. "It's about him, isn't it?" Match asked her, anger flashing in his eyes for the second time today.

"That little golden Guardian friend of yours. I know you visit with him frequently while you're out working. I think you see too much of him, really. I think you enjoy his company too much. Don't think I haven't been informed. My friends have seen you cozying up to him, crying all over him. Letting him hold your hand while you chatter mindlessly about some nonsense or other. They see the way you look at him."

Toothiana kept her mouth shut. 'He's been having me watched?' She wondered in shock.

"I forbid you to see him anymore. Ever." Match informed her.

"B-but, I have to. If something happens & we Guardians all have to gather..." the thought of not seeing Sandy again except for emergencies caused her heart to break a little further. "We're just friends, I swear. He's just very supportive. Please don't do this." Tears were falling from her eyes now.

"I said no." Match said firmly.

Toothiana cried freely and openly, falling to her knees in despair. "I need him." She said, forgetting herself.

That was the last straw for Match. He moved in on her. "What do you need him for when you've got me? I've given you everything, treated you like a goddess rather than like a mere queen, even though you aren't even a real queen. He's not even a man. He's...he's some THING from another world. A star maybe, from what you and your friends have said. He's not capable of giving you all that I have. He's not even capable of love." Match spat at her, and grabbed her arm, yanking her up roughly. "You agreed to become my wife. The bargain is struck. I own you now." He threw her down again, and raised his arm to strike.

Sandy was out making his rounds. He thought about the night before. How Toothiana had begun crying. How she had clung to him when he held her close. How she had cried herself to sleep. She had been suffering for a long time now, and she had cried on his shoulder before, but the clinging and crying herself to sleep was new behavior. He was worried, and made up his mind to check on his friend at her palace since he hadn't seen her out working tonight.

When he arrived, he was shocked and horrified to see Toothiana on her knees, weeping, looking helpless, hopeless, and despairing. Match stood over her, hand raised to strike her reacted with lightning speed, creating his whips of dreamsand and catching Match's raised arm with one of them before he could hurt Toothiana. He yanked Match to the ground at his feet.

Toothiana looked up through tear filled eyes with surprise, and a spark of happiness appeared as she spoke his name. "Sandy."

"What are you doing here?" Match asked angrily. "It is completely inappropriate for you to be here at this hour. This is a lady's home, and she is engaged besides."

Sandy was staring at Toothiana. He could see that she'd been injured pretty badly since he had seen her just the previous night, and except for the small glint of happiness that had appeared when he'd made his entrance, she appeared so broken. Fury filled him. Instead of answering Match, he slammed him into a wall with his whip. The wall cracked from the force. Sandy hadn't meant to be THAT forceful, but he wasn't sorry.

An evil grin spread across Match's face.

Sandy felt an overwhelming dark power fill the room. It felt like it was gripping him, paralyzing him. He felt sick. He fought it. He had to. He had to save Toothiana. He noticed with surprise that he could feel the dark power weaken and its grip loosena little, more and more as his desire to protect Toothiana grew.

Match had freed himself during Sandy's moment of weakness, and was making his way to Toothiana. She looked to be paralyzed already, her eyes wide with terror at the dark power she was feeling. She wanted to move, to escape, to fight back, but could do nothing. She couldn't even scream. She tried to cry out, but could barely manage a whimper.

Sandy fought the dark power and lashed out with his whips, binding Match, but the moment his whips touched the dark fairy, the power gripped Sandy even stronger. He felt overwhelmed and fell to his knees, the dreamsand whips dispersing. He couldn't let it Match win.

He thought about Toothiana as she once was. Happy, energetic, full of life. He thought about how much he loved her, despite the fact that she had rejected his love. He still could give it, although not in the way that he could had she accepted him. He could and would give it by being a friend to her always, by being there for her, protecting her, saving her from this monster and helping her to heal from the damage Match had done to her. He would save her, and she would become happy again.

The dark power had weaked again, and Sandy once again attacked Match, keeping thoughts of Toothiana's safety and happiness, and his love for her in his mind. The more he felt, the stronger his emotions and desire to protect, the weaker Match became.

Match cursed Sandy silently. 'So he's figured it out already, has he?'

Toothiana watched Sandy fighting for her, and she knew that he was capable of love. He really was something special. Only a good man and a true friend would fight a power so strong to protect another. Only a good man COULD fight this power. Everyone knows that you can't keep a good man down.

"Sandy! Tooth!" It was North. He was with Jack & Baby Tooth, and Bunny too.

The fight halted as all eyes turned to the group that had just arrived.

"What is going on here?" Bunny demanded in shock.

Even Jack was in shock. Baby Tooth had told him, and he had seen the injured fairies earlier, but that didn't prepare him for actually seeing Match on a rampage, or for the massive dark power he felt when they arrived.

Match han't realized that he had let his guard down, that his power had dispersed and returned to him, leaving the room and freeing Toothiana. He knew he was no match for all of the Guardians together if Sandy managed to tell them how to fight it, or if they figured it out on their own, but they didn't know yet. He took advantage and mustered an enormous, monstrous wave of his power to momentarily incapacitate them all. Even Sandy, distracted by the arrival of the others, was caught off guard just for an instant. It was all Match needed. He engulfed himself and Toothiana in a dark portal, taking her far away to the bayou with him, where he had thousands of his people to back him up should the Guardians come after them.

As powerful as he was, many of his people were so much more so, his father being the most powerful of all. They had, after all, consumed the power and immortality of billions of magical and immortal beings all their lives, leeching it all away for Guardians would be no match for them. In fact, they would serve as an especially nourishing meal. The power that could be gained from consuming their magics and immortality would be unimaginably great.

Toothiana, however, was not to be consumed. Not just yet. As per his bloodline, Match had the ability to link himself to her and leech off of her forever. Or until he gets bored with her and finds a new toy, at which point she would be sacrificed in the ritual that would spread her power among all his people.

Only himself and his father were truly immortal among his people. They alone had the ability to leech off of one's immortality forever, and it was only the males of their bloodline that were gifted so. The rest of their people were granted longevity and great power from the sacrificial rituals, but the longevity always wore off eventually.

His father had become immensely powerful and killed off the other male members of their family, so there was no competition for the seat of power over their wondered briefly if the power from the Guardians could make him powerful enough to defeat his father, if he could somehow take them all for himself once they were defeated. Then he would be the unchallenged ruler of his dark fairies. IF they even came. He thought that maybe he should make sure they did.


	5. Chapter 5

Sandy dropped to his knees sadly where Toothiana had been just moments before. He'd failed her. Match had taken her away because he'd let his guard down just for a moment. He knew he had to save her, but he also knew that meant going where Match lived, his turf. He knew that meant lots more dark fairies who probably possessed the same dark, evil power Match had displayed tonight. THAT meant he was going have to manage to relay to his friends how to fight Match's power. He didn't know if he could do it with just his sand pictures. He glanced back at them all, dreading trying. They all were still on their knees in shock after being hit with that wave of power, all staring back at Sandy in wonder and shock, for when they'd arrived, he'd been fighting that beastly crippling power.

Sandy sighed and stood. He turned to them all, having come to a decision. He was going to use his voice to tell them what happened. Toothiana was waiting. There wasn't time to try to make them understand pictures. As he began to relay everything to them, their faces filled with horror at what they were hearing. Sandy realized then that Toothiana had never told them about the abuse. They had never seen it either since they rarely gathered together for anything.

"She told you all of this?" Jack asked, a small smile playing at his lips, despite their predicament. "Sounds like you two have been getting pretty close. Is there something going on we don't know about?"

Sandy shook his head and gave Jack a look that said 'of course not!' He made pictures of wedding bands appear above his head, then Toothiana and Match, hand in hand.

"But you love her." North said. It wasn't a question. It was obvious now to everyone.

Sandy shrugged sadly. He did love her, but it didn't matter. She didn't want him. Not that way.

"We should go. Who knows what they're doing to her right now?" Bunny spoke up.

"What about all her little baby teeth?" Jack asked, looking around.

They found the injured ones all tended to already, and being cared for continuously by those who were less injured or unharmed.

"They're all okay." North said.

"Except Baby Tooth." Jack said. He held out the hand he'd been carrying her in. North had hastily tended to her before they'd come here, but she needed the ongoing care too. She was in no condition to help them further. Jack set her down where the other fairies could take care of her. "Will you all be alright?" He asked them. "Can you handle this and collecting teeth? We can help."

Toothiana's little fairies all shook their cute little heads and chirped that the Guardians should just focus on bringing Toothiana back to them. The children of the world needed her, after all.

"What are we waiting for?" North asked.

Match's father had decided to hold the wedding early. He'd ordered his people to make preparations for that very night. He knew his son wanted to toy with Toothiana's friends, and he had no objections to that, but he wouldn't allow it to be at the cost of Match losing her. His son didn't seem to remember that she could go back on this. The ritual to link them so Match could leech off her would only work if she was willing. Match had her broken, but that golden Guardian seemed to have managed to start putting her together again, making her dare to wish for something else, igniting a spark of hope. Hope meant healing and defiance. They needed her to stay broken. To feel that this was what she deserved. To feel that she had to stick to her commitment. They needed her to say yes. It was for good, after all. The good of his people. They would have a more powerful ruler than ever before. After Match married Toothiana and was linked to her via the rituals following the wedding ceremony, they would deal with the Guardians. They would capture them. Match would consume all of their power and immortality for himself. The people would get none of it, nor would he, Match's father, take any for himself. He couldn't. Everyone had their limits as to how much they could consume. He had reached his, but he wouldn't tell anyone that. Though he would live forever, if he consumed any more power, it would kill him. His son, however, had consumed more than he ever had already and was still capable of more. So he would give him more. He would step down. He would watch his son rule their people as none ever had before. He would conquer other immortals, worlds even, if he so desired, with the greatest of ease. All for the sake of the power. To see how much it could grow in one man. To see how far one could take it.

Toothiana was being prepared for her wedding. She stood expressionless as she was bathed in some odd mixtures, dressed and decorated. She mostly didn't feel anything. She felt empty, emotionless. Except for one thing. Thoughts of Sandy kept flickering in and out of her mind. Every time a thought of him occurred, with it came a brief wave of emotion. Love. Sadness. Fondness for the memories of all the times they sat together at night. Hope would flicker in her heart that maybe he would come for her, that this would end and maybe they could be together after all. She wondered what would happen if she tried calling off this wedding. Then the hope would flicker away again. Sandy wouldn't want her now, after she had hurt him so before. He would try to save her, sure, because he's wonderful, sweet and caring, a good friend, but was it worth it? It would end bittersweet, because she would spend all of eternity seeing him, loving him, wishing for what she couldn't have. She realized now that was what she had put him through when she chose Match. At least this way she would be forced to forget about him. Or she would be killed and it would all end anyway. She thought, too, of their friends. How she loved every one of them. How she missed them. She knew she'd never see any of them again once this was done. The children. She'd failed them too in choosing Match. She didn't know if he'd let her continue collecting teeth after she married him. He had promised that he would, but she'd learned by now what his promises meant. Nothing. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she took in a deep, calming breath, then let it out again slowly, forcing herself back into her emotionless void. She tried to, at least. Thoughts of Sandy kept coming back to her, making the void waver around her.

Another attendant walked into the room. "It is time."

As Toothiana walked down the aisle, she thought that this was never how she had pictured her wedding would be, even for a night wedding. Everything was themed in dark shades. Her dress wasn't even white. Weddings should be light, bright and happy. This was more like a funeral. 'Isn't that what it is though?' She thought sadly. 'The end, the death of all hope of true love for me?'

For an instant, she imagined everything turned golden. Except her dress. Her dress had to be white. Maybe with a beautiful golden sash and some little golden flowers... she imagined looking up and seeing Sandy at the altar, gazing at her with wonder, love & admiration, tears of happiness in his beautiful golden eyes. Her heart leapt and she was ready to say 'I do' and kiss him passionately. She blushed deeply at that thought and her beautiful blissful daydream faded.

Toothiana realized she had stopped her progress down the aisle at her wedding to Match.

Match smiled at her encouragingly. 'Curses.' He thought.

Toothiana hesitated, thinking of her daydream. 'No.' She thought to herself. 'That will never happen. I don't deserve him.' She pushed forward sadly, forcing herself to keep to reality from now on.

Match's smile turned wicked, but Toothiana didn't notice as she joined him at the altar.


	6. Chapter 6

"Tooth!" Jack's voice rang out loudly, halting the ceremony just before she would have said 'I do'.

Toothiana stared at her friends in shock. She stared at Sandy, and she felt a spark of happiness and hope ignite within her once again. It quickly vanished when they were attacked.

Every dark fairy, every last one, now wielded their dark magic against the Guardians. The only ones not participating were Match and the priest. They remained at the altar with Toothiana.

With his power, Match held her there, unable to run or fly off to her friends, to her golden Guardian. He held up his hand and called off the attack. The dark fairies obeyed, but held the Guardians in the grip of their power (or so they thought :-) ). "They weren't invited, but obviously being present at this momentous occasion means a lot to them, and it means a lot to me that they care so much." Match said, smiling tauntingly at the Guardians. "Let them watch." He waved his hand at the priest. "Continue."

The priest once again read the vows, asking Toothiana to take them, and in doing so take Match as her husband.

Toothiana didn't answer. She couldn't. Her throat swelled up and tears filled her eyes. She glanced over at Sandy and blushed. He wanted to save her. He wanted her to leave all of this behind and go back with them, to heal and become happy again, to protect the children, to meet up with and visit with him while they worked at night. She decided she didn't care if it would be bittersweet. Being with him as friends was better than never being with him at all. Sandy had always put her before himself. She realized she had made this all about her. She hadn't considered how it would further hurt him if she went through with this. Even if he wasn't in love with her now, they were still friends. He still cared. She wasn't going to disappoint him now. She wasn't going to hurt him again. It was her turn to put him first. Gazing at his sweet face, Toothiana decided that she would never deny him anything again.

"Toothiana." Match said loudly, threateningly.

Toothiana snapped to attention. "No." She squeaked out quietly, shaking her head.

Match backhanded her, causing her to fall to her knees. "Try again." He said menacingly.

Toothiana glared at him now. "No." She said evenly, lifting her chin defiantly. She rose to her feet.

Match lifted his arm to strike her again, but his arm was caught by a golden whip, and a thick wall of dreamsand rose up between the two to stop him from using his other arm or kicking her.

The fight was on. Match had been flung away from Toothiana, and Sandy was there in an instant, holding her protectively, still wielding one of his whips to ward off Match or anyone who would come near her. She was too wrapped up in him to even wonder how her friends were fighting Match's dark power, what the secret was. She clung to him tightly, never wanting to be apart from him again. "Oh Sandy..." she said breathlessly. The emotions she felt were overwhelming. She looked at him, blushing, and realized he was blushing too. She placed a hand on his face and brought her face close to his so their noses were touching. "Sandy I..." she was interrupted as Match attacked again.

Sandy blocked Match's every attack by making walls of dreamsand rise and fall as needed. He had Toothiana now, and wasn't letting go. He would not let Match take her back. He wouldn't fail her again. As he thought all this, the darkness clouding the area began to roll away quickly, as though it was running from Sandy and the other Guardians.

The others had been focusing on their love for Toothiana as well, and their desire to protect her, but also on their love and desire to protect the children of the world who needed them to get through this and still be there for them.

Toothiana had helped too, even in her downtrodden condition. By allowing herself to put Sandy first. Her love for him, and her desire to be there for him and make him happy. Also with her thoughts of the children that she didn't want to fail if Match went back on his word.

Every good and positive thought and emotion strengthened the Guardians, and weakened the dark fairies.

It seemed the vast dark evil of these fairies could not match the love and goodness the Guardians all possessed within them.

Sandy threw Match away from them again.

Match hit the wall behind him and fell to the floor, his wings broken.

"Sandy!" North yelled above the ruckus. "Get her out of here!"

Sandy nodded to North, and made off with Toothiana, taking down any and all opposition with the greatest of ease now that the dark aura was gone. Their friends weren't far behind them, but they hung back, guarding them from the rear. He got her to North's sleigh and gently set her down inside, holding her close as they sat. He thought she might fall off the seat otherwise, as she seemed very shaken, and he'd noticed that all her old injuries hadn't fully healed and there were a few new ones.

The others quickly joined them in the sleigh, and they sped off together to the Tooth Palace.

"You alright, sheila?" Bunny asked her, looking at her closely. "You've been through quite the ordeal."

Toothiana sat huddled up to Sandy, happy to be in his arms once again. She looked up at him now, squeezing him gently. "I think I will be." She answered Bunny.

Sandy smiled at her and squeezed her hand since she was injured.

Bunny and Jack both caught the way she'd looked at Sandy and they exchanged small, knowing smiles.

Once at the Tooth Palace, they settled her into her bed. North examined her injuries. One of her wings had been broken and was healing improperly, among a number of smaller less significant injuries. He informed her that he would have to break the wing again and reset it.

"Sandy." Toothiana said, fear in her voice. She held out her hand to him.

Sandy was at her side in an instant. He took her hand between both of his own and stroked it comfortingly.

"I'm just gonna wait outside." Bunny said, not wanting to see or hear her agony.

"I'll go check on all the little Baby Teeth." Jack said, hurrying out as well.

"Since the wing is on your back, you may lay on your stomach for this, or sit up if you like." North instructed Toothiana.

She thought about it a moment, then sat up. She pulled Sandy down so he was sitting next to her, facing her, and wrapped her arms around him.

North smiled and winked at Sandy behind Toothiana's back.

Sandy blushed, and held her gently, caressing her back and the back of her neck to calm and comfort her.

Toothiana jumped when North touched her wing, terrified of what was coming next.

North stopped and pulled back, deciding to give Sandy a little more time to calm her.

Sandy pulled back just a little to look into Toothiana's frightened eyes. He smiled at her reassuringly, softly running a finger down her cheek.

Toothiana blushed, gazing at Sandy's face. She was mesmerized by his beautiful golden eyes, his sweet smile, everything. "Oh Sandy..." she said softly. "Wonderful, sweet, gentle, kind, caring Sandy."

Sandy blushed.

Toothiana leaned in just a little closer, so their noses were touching as they had earlier, and looked into his eyes.

Sandy looked back at her, his smile broadening, and gently rubbed his nose against hers.

Toothiana's blush deepened, and for a moment she closed her eyes, enjoying this closeness and contact with him. He was truly divine and wonderful. She opened her eyes again when he stopped.

Sandy gently pulled her back into his embrace.

Toothiana had wanted to kiss him, but she wasn't disappointed. For now, what had just happened was enough to satisfy her. She wrapped her arms around him and held him lovingly, nuzzling her face into his neck.

When she sighed contentedly and relaxed completely, Sandy signed a thumbs up of golden dreamsand for North to go ahead with the procedure.

North hadn't meant to watch the whole beautiful, romantic, intimate scene that had just occurred between his two friends, but he knew he had to so he would see Sandy's signal when given. He couldn't help smiling with wonder and joy for his friends. He had never witnessed true love blossoming before, and it was a sight to see. He thought to himself that this just might end with a happily ever after for the both of them after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Toothiana's screams could be heard all throughout Tooth Palace. There was no escaping the sounds, although Jack and Bunny had left the room. Both winced as they heard her, tears filling their eyes and spilling over down their faces. Their only consolation was that now she could heal, and become her old happy, energetic self again, and that, thanks to Sandy throwing him against a wall, Match would be suffering through the same agony as she was right about now. His wings wouldn't have to be broken again first, but even a small taste of his own medicine was better than none at all.

Sandy held Toothiana's sobbing form close, tears falling from his own eyes now. It was rare that he ever spoke, but he thought that now was a good time, and he softly whispered words of comfort in her ear. She quieted immediately, seeming to be listening. He felt her cheek grow warm against his, and hoped she wasn't becoming feverish now too.

Toothiana and North were both surprised when Sandy spoke, but North saw how it calmed her and continued working.

Toothiana clung to Sandy, still crying quietly, listening to his words, loving the sound of his sweet, warm, wonderful voice. Being with him this way gave her a happiness that made all of this bearable. She closed her eyes and held him a little tighter as she listened.

Sandy held Toothiana and continued speaking softly to her until she fell into a blissful sleep. He then let North take hold of her while he rose from where he'd been sitting, and helped him to lay her down on her stomach. They covered her as best as they could without anything putting any pressure on her wing, and North left to tell Jack and Bunny it was over, and to check on Toothiana's little fairies.

Sandy sat down at her bedside, taking her hand in his. He had to be going soon to send his sweet golden dreams to the children of the world. They needed him too. He would be back though. Before he left, he checked her for fever, remembering how warm her face had felt against his earlier when he'd been speaking to her. Nothing.

North chuckled quietly. "I think she was just blushing because of you, my friend."

Jack and Bunny agreed, and patted Sandy on the back.

'What for?' Sandy thought to himself as he departed to send his dreams. He thought of Toothiana's behaviours with him as of late, and wondered if his friends could be right. His heart leapt, but then fear gripped him and his golden heart ached. He shook his head. Maybe they were wrong. He didn't want to get his hopes up to have them shattered again. Maybe Toothiana just needed so badly to be loved after all she'd been through that she simply THOUGHT that she loved him. Maybe she didn't know what she felt. He didn't want to let himself believe she could love him only to be heartbroken again when she realized that she didn't, or when she found her real true love. Maybe they were right, but Sandy wasn't ready yet to take that chance again, to put his heart out there, exposed and vulnerable to rejection. He loved Toothiana without question, but courting and romance were not his intentions at this point. All he wanted was to be there for her, to help her heal, to see her happy again.

And so it was that Sandy was by her side all throughout her recovery. He never left her side, except when it was time to send his sweet dreams to the children of the world, and he always returned to her.

The time came when North finally allowed Toothiana off of bed rest, but he warned her, "No flying!" She felt both happy and sad. It felt good to be up and about again, but she missed being out in the field collecting teeth herself since she'd been reminded of how special an experience that was. That, and she missed Sandy. He had been by her side constantly while she was on bed rest, and while he still checked on her frequently, it wasn't the same.

She had tried a few times, during that period, to tell him how she felt about him, but she couldn't find the words, and guilt over her past rejection of him still blocked her. She wondered if he even loved her still. He seemed to consider her only in a manner of friendship now. She had tried showing him how she felt. She would squeeze him gently, lovingly, anytime he held her, nuzzling her face into his neck. She would rub her nose against his as he had done to her the day North had reset her wing, gazing lovingly into his eyes as she did so. She'd worked up the courage a few times to try to kiss him when they rubbed their noses together, but he always stopped her by pulling her into a hug or smiling and looking away as though he didn't know what she wanted. She didn't know if that was really the case, or if he just didn't want it himself.

Toothiana decided she needed help.

She sent Baby Tooth to find Cupid and ask him to meet with her. Baby Tooth returned to inform her that he would see her that very night.

Cupid was not a darling, pudgy baby boy with wings. In fact, he was very much a grown man, but with youthful boyish features. He arrived to find Toothiana pacing back and forth, waiting for him. She looked up with a start when he entered.

"Knock knock?" He said with a grin.

"Cupid! Thank you for coming. Please come in." Toothiana said in a fluster.

"You look like you've been through an ordeal." Cupid said to her, noticing her still healing injuries.

"Yes, actually. That's why you're here. It kind of led up to me falling in love, and I need your help. I think I've already ruined my chances." Toothiana said sadly.

"It can't possibly be that bad." Cupid said, sipping at the tea that had been brought to him by one of Toothiana's fairies.

"I rejected him for someone else, who did this to me." She informed him. Her eyes filled with tears. "He was there for me through it all. I realized in that time that I was in love with him, but it was too late. Then he saved me. He was with me when my wing had to be broken and reset. He stayed by my side constantly while I recovered. And now..." her tears spilled freely down her cheeks. "Now he seems to regard me as only a friend. A close friend, but nothing more."

"Who is this Mr. Wonderful?" Cupid asked her, handing her a handkerchief and smiling kindly.

Toothiana giggled as she wiped her tears away with the handkerchief. "Sandy. Sanderson Mansnoozie. The Sandman."

Cupid sat back in his seat. "So, you desire the heart of the Sandman." He said, smiling.

Toothiana blushed and nodded. "More than anything."

"And what is it you want me to do about it?" Cupid asked her.

Toothiana's blush deepened. "I'm not asking you to shoot him or anything. I don't really know how your power works, but I want him to love me because of me, and because he wants to, because of us, because we have something special. I just asked you here for advice."

Cupid nodded slowly. "Let me tell you something. True love doesn't just go away. It may seem cute, fluffy and vulnerable, but it's been proven to be the most powerful force in the universe. From what you've just told me, I believe the Sandman truly loved you, and if so, it's absolutely still there."

"Then why..." Toothiana began, but was silenced when Cupid held up a finger and interrupted her.

"I'm not finished." He told her.

She nodded and put her hands in her lap, biting her lip and listening.

"You've hurt him. Badly. I don't know how your rejection went, what the nature of it was. I wasn't there, but i'm gonna guess that it wasn't pretty. Even the most well delivered rejection will be heart shattering to the receiver if the love is true. He's afraid of you." Cupid explained.

Toothiana gasped, new tears forming in her eyes.

"No, he doesn't see you as a monster. He still cares for you. He still loves you. What he's afraid of isn't you yourself, it's what you have the power to do to him. He's afraid you'll hurt him again. He knows you'd never do it intentionally, but he fears that maybe you aren't sure of what you want. He fears letting you in only for you to realize that you don't love him, or that you love someone else." Cupid paused, letting her take all that in.

"I did this to him." Toothiana said, tears falling down her face once again.

"But if your love is true, you can heal him." Cupid told her.

"It is." Toothiana stated.

"The fact that you just said that instead of asking me about it, proves it." Cupid said.

"What should I do?" She asked him.

"Well, the Sandman isn't going to pursue you, at this point. Nor should he. He's proven his love numerous times already. It's your turn now." He told her.

"I've tried...I can never seem to find words, and he doesn't seem to be getting my body language." She blushed. "I'm really bad at this."

"Then try a gentler approach." Cupid suggested. "Leave him love letters and gifts. Do random special things to surprise him. I know you both have work to do, but when you're not working, and when he's not sleeping, shower him with your attention & affections. Let him know he's your world, that you want to spend every moment together with him."

"You mean like courting?" Toothiana asked, blushing again.

"That's exactly it." He agreed. "You're going to be courting the Sandman."

Her blush deepened, but she rather liked the idea.

"At first, you'll be anonymous about the letters and gifts. Once you have his attention, you'll tell him it's you, if he hasn't figured it out already, and you'll declare your feelings and your intentions with him. You'll tell him that you love him, and that you're prepared to spend your immortal life doing whatever it takes to win his heart, his affections, and his hand in marriage, that you want to spend eternity with him." Cupid instructed her.

Toothiana nodded. She already had some ideas forming in her mind, but she would need some help from her friends. She couldn't wait to see their faces when she asked them for help courting Sandy. She giggled happily.


	8. Chapter 8

Toothiana was excited to begin courting Sandy. The moment Cupid left, she went searching her palace for some stationary and a pen, having decided to start by writing a love letter that very night. Sandy would be away sending beautiful golden dreams for awhile yet. There was still time to write a letter and have Baby Tooth deliver it.

She smiled and blushed happily as she sat down to begin writing, imagining him finding her letter.

'Dear Sandy,' she wrote. 'I can't stop thinking of you. I've grown to love you very deeply, and I love you more with every beat of my heart. I think about you constantly every day, and I have sweet dreams of you at night. You are the sweetest, kindest, most gentle, tender, loving, and giving being. Not to mention that you're handsome and so very captivating, with your beautiful golden eyes, hair, and even your skin, all like golden honey. What I wouldn't give to make you mine, my darling.'

Toothiana finished the letter, hugged it to her heart, thinking lovingly of Sandy, and finally sealed it with a kiss. She gave it to Baby Tooth, and walked over to the balcony, watching as Baby Tooth departed.

She sighed, gazing up at the beautiful night sky, and then blushed deeply when she realized that Manny must know all about this. He'd probably seen everything tonight. "Please don't tell Sandy." Toothiana asked of the Man in the Moon. He seemed to be smiling down at her in silent promise. She smiled up at him too, in thanks for keeping her secret.

Toothiana checked on her fairies who were coming and going, collecting teeth for her, then went to lay down. She thought to herself that she should have had Baby Tooth stay to see Sandy's reaction to the love letter so she could tell her all about the special moment, but then realized it was for the best that she hadn't. If Baby Tooth hung around there too long, there was more of a chance that Sandy's ocean friends might spot her, or Sandy himself might. Then her secret would be blown.

She fell asleep thinking about Sandy finding her letter, but tonight, her dreams weren't so sweet.

Toothiana dreamed that she was with Match. She was married to him. His rituals had been performed to leech her power and immortality forever, and he was punishing her for her hesitation at the wedding ceremony. Her rescue had been a dream. As he beat her, Match was taunting her, telling her that Sandy would never want her now, that Sandy didn't love her, that he would never come for her, that she would never see him again.

"No, it's not true." She was saying tearfully. Beautiful thoughts of her daydream in which she was marrying Sandy returned to her, just for an instant, and a new one in which she was pregnant with his child. Sandy was before her, gazing at her lovingly, his hands on her swollen stomach. But those beautiful daydreams were swallowed up by overwhelming dark power.

"You'll never be with him. You'll never have his children. You'll never even see him again. He's nothing but an unattainable dream now that will fade away with time." Match was telling her.

Toothiana felt overwhelmed by the dark power, sickened and weak, and hopelessness filled her now too. "No..." she sobbed. "No no no..."

Everything faded to darkness around her.

She opened her eyes. Concerned, golden eyes looked back at her. A gentle hand was stroking her face, the other was holding her own hand. "Sandy!" She said through her tears. "You're here!" She threw herself into his arms, sobbing with relief. It had been just a terrible nightmare.

Sandy held Toothiana gently, caressing her back and her arms comfortingly. He had no idea what her nightmare had been, but it had to have been bad since she was this upset. It was awhile before she calmed down, but eventually the sobbing became quiet sniffling. He felt her face gently nuzzling into his neck as she sighed, relaxing, and she placed a hand on the other side of his neck, stroking it ever so softly. Sandy's face flushed deeply, and he hoped she didn't notice. He pulled back after a few moments so she could see as he signed to her with his dreamsand, asking her if she wanted to go back to sleep.

Toothiana was uncertain whether she wanted to sleep or not. "How did you know I needed you?" She asked softly, looking into his wonderful eyes.

Sandy signed that one of her fairies had come for him.

Toothiana looked out the window and knew Sandy would have to leave soon. He had to sleep if he was to be able to give sweet dreams to children at night. "Will you stay?"

Sandy nodded and signed that he would, until he was sure her dreams would be sweet ones.

Toothiana got back into her bed and Sandy gently tucked her in, careful of her wing. He sat beside her and took her hand. She gazed up at him lovingly, and was pleasantly surprised when he kissed her hand softly before sprinkling golden dreamsand over her. She fell asleep, the soft flush still in her cheeks, dreaming happily of that kiss over and over.

Sandy smiled down at Toothiana, happy to see a smile on her face again. After ensuring that her dreams were pleasant, he left for home.

Baby Tooth watched him go, feeling a little excited. She had taken care to place the letter where he was sure to find it right away, on his pillow. She knew how important this was to Toothiana. She was, after all, part of her.

She and the other little fairies had all thought that Toothiana would fall in love with Jack, as she had been rather attracted to him before. They all had been little fangirls of his too. Now that Toothiana was so in love with Sandy, and since they had seen how truly wonderful he was, and all he'd been through for her, they were all becoming Sandy fangirls.

Baby Tooth smiled and blushed. Nobody was quite like Sandy. Nobody could make you feel special, important, and loved like he did. Jack would always hold a special place in her heart, though. He would always be her special friend.

When Sandy arrived at home, he found a pink envelope waiting for him on his pillow. He was slightly alarmed that someone had been in his home while he was away. He searched around inside his golden dreamsand castle. Then outside.

The seashells, sea turtles, and mermaids all claimed to have seen no one.

Sandy returned to his bed and opened the letter. His face flushed deeply as he read it. When he'd finished, he just sat there, wondering who could have written this. He thought once again of Toothiana's odd behaviours with him, and wondered briefly if it could have been from her. He shook his head, dismissing the idea. He was reading too much into her behaviour. She was attracted to guys that looked like Match or Jack, and who were nobility. As far as love went, she had rejected his before, making it quite clear that she didn't love him. He reread it, looking for clues, but ended up deciding that either there simply weren't any or he was just too sleepy to see.

Sandy set the letter on his nightstand and crawled into bed, and was soon fast asleep, having forgotten all about the letter.


	9. Chapter 9

Toothiana only slept for a few hours after Sandy left. She had begun dreaming of what she would do for him next, and her excitement to put her plans into action had awakened her.

She had immediately sent Baby Tooth to ask Bunny to pay her a visit. She didn't expect him to come back with Baby Tooth right away. "Bunny!" She gasped in shock when they popped up from a tunnel unexpectedly.

"Sorry, sheila. Didn't mean to startle ya. How are ya feelin'?" He asked her.

"I feel better. A little stir crazy. Thanks for asking, and for coming." Toothiana replied. "I'm sorry if I'm a mess. I wasn't expecting you to come right away."

"Baby Tooth made it sound urgent. " Bunny informed her.

Toothiana gave Baby Tooth "the look", then turned her attention back to Bunny. "Well, I do need your help with something." She said, blushing. She took a deep breath, then explained about her meeting with Cupid, and what she needed Bunny's help with. When she finished, Bunny was silent. She looked up at him, and saw that he was smiling. "What?" She asked, blushing again. She had to force herself not to look away.

"I'm just glad you're finally comin' to us for help when ya need it." Bunny said gently. "I'd be honored to help. Since takin' ya through my tunnels would probably still be too rough a ride for ya right now, I'll go back to my Warren and bring what's needed here. First, we need to plan out what we're makin' so I'll know what to bring."

They discussed different kinds of chocolates and fillings, shapes and decorations. There could be no chocolate eggs, of course. That was Bunny's signature candy, and would be a dead giveaway that he'd had a hand in this and knew who Sandy's admirer was. Sandy was bound to be suspicious as it was, because no one in the universe could do chocolate like Bunny could. Everyone knew Sandy's love of eggnog, so they decided on an eggnog flavored filling. The chocolates would be heart and star shaped, and Bunny said he could make very fine golden sprinkles that would resemble Sandy's dreamsand.

Bunny made several trips gathering supplies from his Warren, taking a few of Toothiana's little fairies to help. Once they had everything at Tooth Palace that they needed, they got to work. It was a very fun and bonding experience for the two friends, and took most of the day as Toothiana had never done any candy making before and they had to start over once or twice.

She was attentive to Bunny's instructions and guidance, and poured all of her love and care into it, wanting Sandy to see that whoever had made these had worked hard at it. For him. Had wanted to impress him and give him something special, to make him smile. She wanted him to see that whoever had made these had taken care to notice what he liked, and had made these uniquely for him.

When they finished and the candies were ready, they placed them into a beautiful, gold box of Toothiana's, wrapped in protective material inside the box to prevent them from melting or being damamged in any way. She placed a note inside, on top of the wrapping. It read; 'Nothing in the universe could possibly be as sweet and warm and wonderful as you are, but for you, I've tried to make these come close. I hope they make you feel as warm and happy as you make me feel. With love...' The box was encrusted on the outside with rainbow gems that resembled the coloring of her feathers. She knew this could possibly give her away if Sandy really thought about it, but she loved that box, and she loved Sandy, and decided it was perfect for this. Giving him something so precious to her was one more thing that would show him how much he meant to her, although for now, he wouldn't know it was from her.

"It's beautiful, Tooth." Bunny said softly, placing a paw on her shoulder.

She smiled happily, tracing her fingers lovingly over the gemstones.

Just then, Baby Tooth flew into the room, chirping urgently that Sandy was there to check on her. Toothiana's face brightened, becoming even more cheerful than she'd already been all day. She glanced at Bunny.

Bunny smiled in understanding. They couldn't be caught in cahoots with each other. "Give the box to me, Tooth. I'll deliver it right away. It's probably too heavy for your little sheilas."

Toothiana threw her arms around Bunny in a hug. "Thank you so much for everything. I really enjoyed today, and you've been a great help."

Bunny patted her back gently. "Me too, sheila." Then he took the box and disappeared down a tunnel to Sandy's castle.

As soon as Bunny was gone, Toothiana rushed to meet Sandy. She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I'm so glad you're here." She told him as she held him.

Sandy pulled back to sign to her, asking if everything was alright. As he was signing, he thought he detected the scent of chocolate in the air, and on her as well.

"Everything is fine, I guess. I'm just being a big baby. I'm tired of being cooped up here." Toothiana replied.

Sandy smiled and nodded in understanding, and held his hand out to her.

"Really? You'd take me with you?" She asked him, her face brightening up again.

Sandy nodded, still smiling, and signed that, while she was out with him as he sent the children sweet dreams, her little fairies would be able to bring the teeth to show her as they collected them, before bringing them back here to the Tooth Palace. It would almost be like collecting them herself.

Toothiana didn't place her hand in his, but threw her arms around him again. "Thank you, Sandy." She said to him, and kissed his cheek softly. "You're wonderful."

Sandy blushed deeply, and held her close to him to make the trip as gentle as possible for her as he flew off with her into the night.

Bunny carefully placed the little golden box from Toothiana on Sandy's nightstand beside the letter Baby Tooth had delivered for her the previous night.

As he was about to open up a tunnel and leave, he saw a figure down on the island below, staring up at him. He stopped short of opening his tunnel and stared back. The figure appeared feminine. Obviously she wasn't one of Sandy's ocean friends. Mermaids didn't just sprout legs. Then again, seashells did, so why not? Whoever she was, she was a stranger to Bunny, and he wasn't comfortable leaving with her creeping around his friend's home. He wanted to go after her, but if he did, he would be risking Toothiana's secret. He would have to risk it anyway, he realized. Sandy had to know about the stranger, and he would want to know then what Bunny had been doing here in the first place.

He opened a tunnel that would take him directly to the stranger. When he came out at the end, she was gone. 'That fast?' Bunny thought to himself incredulously.

He noticed some glittering dust in the air, similar to Sandy's dreamsand, but it was crystalline, not golden. He backed up quickly, not wanting to be rendered unconscious if it had the same effect as dreamsand.

He looked around, not seeing her. It was as if she'd just... poofed. He glanced up where he'd come from and saw her. She was leaning over the nightstand, reaching out towards the box he'd just placed there.

Bunny hastily made another tunnel back up to Sandy's bedroom. "Back up there, sheila." He said quietly when he'd come up from his tunnel right behind her. "That's not for you."

The stranger turned, smiling. She was very beautiful, with very long, golden curls, pale skin, and pale blue and grey eyes. She wore a long, loose, golden gown, and transparent shoes with little golden flecks on them.

Something in the stranger's eyes and smile assured Bunny she was no threat, and he wondered if Sandy knew her. "Who are you?" He asked her, trying not to sound threatening himself.

The stranger didn't answer, but laughed musically and vanished before his eyes this time, once again leaving behind a trace of tiny crystalline sand in the air where she'd been standing just a moment before.

Deciding just to observe since he sensed no threat from her, Bunny stayed to keep an eye on things til Sandy returned home. If she started any trouble when Sandy arrived, he would be there to help his friend.

Not wanting to blow Toothiana's secret if it could be helped, Bunny hid so that Sandy wouldn't see him unless it became necessary.


	10. Chapter 10

Toothiana was enjoying being out with Sandy as he sent sweet golden dreams to the children of the world. Her little fairies would occasionally bring teeth to show her, which normally would excite her, but tonight she couldn't bring herself to focus on anything but Sandy. She watched him lovingly as he worked, and images returned to her from her nightmare the previous night, the only good parts of it. She thought about the part when she'd been imagining marrying him, tears of happiness in his eyes as she came down the aisle to him, and how she had felt right then. She thought of the part when she'd imagined being pregnant with his child, how he'd stood before her, smiling so tenderly, his hands on her stomach that was swollen with his child. She blushed deeply as she remembered these things, especially the latter, but couldn't help gazing at him and daring to dream of a life together.

Sandy noticed Toothiana's despondence to the teeth that were brought to her, and worried. He'd thought getting her out would cheer her up, and that she'd be happy and excited to see all the little teeth before they were taken to Tooth Palace. He noticed, too, how flushed her face was. Maybe this was a bad idea. It was pretty cold tonight, and she was still weak and vulnerable to illness while she was still healing. He sat down next to her, concern evident on his face, and signed, asking her if she was alright.

Toothiana blushed even more deeply, and couldn't look at him now as she nodded.

Sandy took her hand to get her attention and signed again, asking her if she wanted to go home.

"No!" Toothiana replied quickly, squeezing his hand. "I'm happy to be out tonight, with you. I was just thinking is all."

Sandy looked at her questioningly.

She blushed again, unsure of what to say. She couldn't tell him. She wanted to, but she just couldn't. She wondered how he would react if she did.

Sandy saw her struggling, and decided not to pry. The temperature dropped and snow fell. He was still worried that she might get sick, so he pulled her into his arms and held her, safe and warm, blanketing the two of them in dreamsand as they sat together.

She seemed to come back now from whatever distant place her thoughts had taken her to, snuggling up to him, as was her habit these days, and when her little fairies brought her teeth to look at, she would talk excitedly to Sandy about them.

He smiled, glad to see her this happy, thinking that maybe what he'd seen just a bit earlier was just a temporary backslide.

Toothiana saw Sandy's smile and cuddled him closer. As she did, she happened to glimpse Jack with Baby Tooth in the distance. They waved to her, then took off before Sandy could see them. She smiled to herself as she nuzzled her face into Sandy's chest. So this was their doing. Baby Tooth had found Jack and asked him to provide mood weather. She would have to thank them both later, and ask Jack to do this again.

When Sandy took her home, Toothiana asked him to stay awhile. She made tea for the both of them, and they watched the sunrise together from the window seat in her bedroom.

Before he left, Sandy offered to help her sleep again, to ensure that she would sleep peacefully and have only sweet dreams, but Toothiana declined. She had other ideas for her day, and was eager to get started once again.

When he had left, she sent Baby Tooth to North this time. He came almost as swiftly as Bunny had.

After asking her how she was faring, and hearing her reply, he asked, "What can I do for you?"

She explained everything to him as she had to Bunny the previous day, and told him what she needed. "I want to make him some slippers. Remember how he used to have some, and he kept losing them all over the place?" She giggled, thinking about how cute that had been.

North laughed too. "That is very good idea. Very thoughtful of you."

"I don't know if he even still has those. He's stopped wearing them, at least when he goes out. It's time for some new ones that won't fall off so easily, so if he wants to wear them away from home, he can." Toothiana explained.

North looked thoughtful. "Hmm... they must be very comfortable, nice and soft. Also warm. Do you have design?"

"Only in my head." She got some paper and a pencil, and drew the slippers for him. "I want them to be the color of the night sky, with little golden stars, and a golden shooting star soaring over the moon." She explained as she drew.

"You've put a lot of thought into this." North said, impressed.

"Do you think he'll like them?" Toothiana asked.

"I think he will love them. I can feel it... in my belly! " North said, then he laughed. "Besides, you know Sandy. He loves anything having to do with sleep."

She giggled again. "When can we start?"

"How about now?" North asked her. "We get in the sleigh, we go to North Pole, they will be finished and ready to go to him tonight. I will make sleigh ride gentle. I promise."

Toothiana excitedly agreed.

Bunny watched as Sandy returned home to his golden sand castle, landing himself directly on the balcony to his bedroom and entering. He couldn't help himself. Just as he loved seeing childrens' reactions to his painted eggs and candies, he wanted to see his friend's reaction to the chocolates he and Toothiana had made. He opened a tunnel and silently popped out in the hall outside of Sandy's bedroom to spy.

Sandy spotted the jewel encrusted golden box immediately, and moved to examine it. He thought that it was very beautiful, as he softly ran his fingers over it. He lifted it from the nightstand and opened it cautiously, finding another pink paper, like the one the love letter was written on.

He set the box back down on the nightstand, and sat on the edge of his bed, unfolding the paper to read it. 'Nothing in the universe could ever be as sweet and warm and wonderful as you are, but for you, I've tried to make these come close. I hope they make you feel as warm and happy as you make me feel. With love...'

Sandy blushed lightly as he sat there, staring down at the paper. Part of him wished he knew who was sending him these things, but another part of him was glad he didn't know. He didn't know what he would do if he did know, since he wasn't sure he wanted to chance love again. Besides, he loved Toothiana. Then again, maybe someone else could help him forget his feelings for her. He sighed and shook his head.

Then he remembered the box. After setting the paper down on the nightstand with the other, he began removing the wrapping from whatever was inside the box. The scent of chocolate reached him before he even saw them.

He froze, remembering that he'd smelled chocolate at the Tooth Palace last night, and on Toothiana as well. 'Could it be?' He thought in shock. No. He dared not let himself hope. Bunny had probably visited her earlier yesterday and made her some chocolate eggs to cheer her up. He dismissed all thoughts of her, and finished removing the wrapping.

Inside, he found the chocolates shaped like hearts and stars, with golden sprinkles. They were very beautifully made, he thought. Their scent was very intoxicating and very tempting.

Sandy picked up a star shaped chocolate and took a bite of it. His eyes widened and he smiled with pleasure when he found the eggnog flavored filling. He took one more, heart shaped this time, and ate it too. When he'd finished that one, he began stuffing the wrapping back into the box, then closed it.

Bunny was about to leave, happy and satisfied that he had done good by his friends, when he heard the musical laughter of the stranger again. He peeked into the room again. There she was, standing on the balcony.

Sandy was facing her, a look of utter shock on his face, as though seeing a ghost.

"Hello, Sandy." The stranger said. When Sandy didn't answer, or even move, she giggled. "Is this any way to greet an old and dear friend?"

Sandy finally moved toward her, just a little, holding his hand out in front of him.

The stranger did the same, placing her hand against his. They intertwined their fingers, and for a moment just stayed that way, staring at one another.

Finally, as Bunny watched, they hugged excitedly, and the stranger laughed and even squealed happily.

Sandy took her hand and began to lead her out of the room.

Bunny hurriedly darted into the nearest room, watching as the two walked by, still hand in hand.

The beautiful stranger glanced back at Bunny and smiled knowingly.

'How did she know I was in there?' Bunny wondered. He was in the hall now, staring after them.

It was clear that Sandy knew the woman, and that they were close. Bunny wondered how close, thinking how heartbroken Toothiana would be if it turned out that she'd lost her chances with Sandy. No. There was hope. Until Sandy was betrothed, there was hope. Maybe Sandy and this woman were just very good friends.

Bunny didn't know if he should warn Toothiana about her possible competition or not. If he did, she might panic and end up rushing things, and, in so doing, end up pushing Sandy away. She might lose hope altogether, give up, and wilt away. If he didn't tell her, she might not try hard enough. Besides, it's hard to compete with competition you don't know you have.

Bunny finally settled on telling her, and opened a tunnel to the Tooth Palace.


	11. Chapter 11

Bunny arrived at Tooth Palace only to learn that Toothiana wasn't home. Baby Tooth informed him that she was at the North Pole, so he rushed off through his tunnels to meet her there. 'I can't believe North took her off in that sleigh in her condition!' He thought to himself.

He still felt unsure about telling anyone of Sandy's beautiful friend. It was no one's business, after all, unless Sandy decided to tell them himself. He wanted to look out for and protect the love that his two friends had for one another. Maybe he was being too hasty. Maybe it didn't need to be protected from this newcomer. Right now, it needed help though. Toothiana needed help. But Sandy was his friend too, every bit as much as she was. It felt like a betrayal either way. He tugged at his ears in frustration. When had he started allowing himself to feel so much?

When he arrived and found her, she was hard at work on something, and North was helping her. Bunny approached them. "What ya makin', sheila?" He asked her.

"Ah! Bunny! Welcome!" North said cheerfully. "Sit sit." He looked around for some elves. "Bring hot chocolate!" He called to them.

"We're making some new slippers for Sandy." Toothiana replied excitedly. She handed him the drawing she'd made for North earlier.

She seemed to be doing a very good job. The slippers were coming along nicely already. She must not be new to this sort of thing.

"That's real nice, Tooth." Bunny said with a smile.

Toothiana smiled modestly. "I just hope he likes them."

"What brings you here?" North asked him.

"Well, actually..." Bunny began. He paused, questioning himself again.

North and Toothiana were both looking at him now.

"What is it, Bunny? Is something wrong?" Toothiana asked him.

"Out with it, old friend." North said.

"Well, there's good news, and some potentially bad news." Bunny said, not looking at his friends. "The good news is that Sandy loves your gift. All of it. You should have seen the way he looked at that box of yours. It was like the way you looked at it. He knew it meant something. Whatever ya said in that note ya put in there made him blush."

Happiness bubbled up inside of Toothiana. She giggled and forgot herself for a moment, trying to lift herself with her wings to twirl around gleefully in the air.

Pain coursed through her healing wing, and North grabbed her out of the air and gently pushed her back down into her chair. "Not yet, my friend. You must take it easy for just a little longer."

Toothiana was too happy to be concerned. She pictured Sandy with her box, lovingly running his fingers over it just as she always had. "And the chocolates?" She asked Bunny.

"You should've seen his face!" Bunny said, excited now himself.

Toothiana stood, and, pulling Bunny up from his seat as well, hugged him tightly. "Thank you. I can't believe you stayed to watch him, but I'm glad you did."

"It's kinda what I do." Bunny told her, chuckling softly and patting her back.

North cleared his throat. "I hate to break up the moment, but you mentioned potentially bad news?" He reminded Bunny.

"I was gettin' to that, mate." Bunny said. "It's the reason I ended up stayin', actually."

The others listened attentively as he told them of the events of last night and this morning.

Toothiana's heart sank, and she felt afraid. Afraid of losing Sandy to this beautiful stranger. "So they seemed really close?" She asked, looking down at the slippers she'd been working on and stroking the material lovingly, thinking of who they were for.

"He's really close with you too, sheila. Your chances are as good as hers, probably better. You have nothing to worry about." Bunny tried to reassure her.

"Then why did you say she's potentially bad news?" She asked him. "If they're friends, what other threat could she possibly pose? You said yourself that you didn't feel that she was one."

"Now now." North said gently. "Don't go getting all down in the dumps about it. That won't help you, and they may be just good friends. You must stay focused on your goal, which is the heart of our good friend Sandy. You focus on YOUR relationship with him, and where it is going, not hers. That is how you come out on top. He fought for you for long time, and still fights for you, for your happiness. Is he not worth fighting for now?"

There was no questioning it. Toothiana thought of Sandy, of all of the many countless reasons why she loved him. She closed her eyes and thought of being cuddled up with him. She could see his sweet, gentle, smiling face. She could feel his warmth. She could feel his caring as he listened to her chatter about teeth, and his joy at seeing her becoming happy again. She loved knowing she made him happy, just as he did her, and she would continue to make him happy. She thought once again of her beautiful imaginings of a life together with him, and how much she wanted that. She opened her eyes, blushing a little, but smiling. "He is absolutely worth fighting for." She finally answered. She was going to make him these slippers. She knew he would love them, that they would make him happy too.

She excitedly got back to work, with North helping, and Bunny keeping them company.

It took her most of the day to finish making the slippers, and when she had it was getting late. Sandy would soon be leaving his castle for the night.

"I'll take them." Bunny offered. "You can't go in North's sleigh. It's too obvious."

"I was going to suggest magic portal, but if you want to go, you deliver." North told him.

Toothiana had a feeling Sandy wouldn't be coming for her tonight. She felt a twinge of sadness and jealousy, but she fought them, forcing herself to stay positive, trying to force herself to not think about Sandy and the beautiful stranger spending time together.

An idea occurred to her. "I don't care how they're delivered, but take me with you." She said excitedly.

The guys both stared at her for a moment before agreeing. "We will all go." North said.

"What have you got in mind, sheila?" Bunny asked her.

"Well, I was thinking that I'd like to write a big message in the sand for him this time, instead of another letter on paper." Toothiana told them.

"It's dark. It will be very hard to see." North reminded her.

"Right, and what if the mermaids and other sea creatures see us?" Bunny added.

"Dreamsand glows, and we could wear disguises." She said, thinking. "Or we could just trust them. We aren't doing anything wrong. Maybe they'd keep it secret."

"It's your call." Bunny told her.

So they all went together, dressed head to toe in dark disguises.

They left the slippers sitting on the end of Sandy's bed, and went to work on the sand message. It was to be a simple one, stating simply, 'I love you', but would be surrounded by hearts and stars.

The moon seemed to shine a little more brightly down on them, as though Manny was offering his aid as well. Toothiana smiled up at him gratefully.

"Remember to be careful, or you'll end up asleep." North reminded the others.

The mermaids watched with fascination as the companions worked, and the seashells and sea turtles all came up to the beach to offer their assistance. They would keep Toothiana's secret. This was for Sandy, after all.

Later, when Sandy returned to his home after he'd finished sending his dreams to the children, he saw first the message in the sand. He stared at it from above, blushing softly in the moonlight.

His beautiful friend appeared by his side. She had come back ahead of him awhile ago to see if there would be visitors in the night again. Her hunch had been right.

She'd been watching her old friend for about a month, waiting for the right moment to make an entrance. When the little fairy came a couple of nights ago, leaving behind a nice little love letter, and then the big, fluffy bunny left the box, she decided it was the perfect time for her to appear.

She took hold of Sandy's hand now, and when he looked at her, she smiled at him.


	12. Chapter 12

Sandy was happy to have his dear old friend Gloribell staying with him. It was nice to see her again, to know she was alive and well. He enjoyed her company, certainly. The two didn't need words, or even Sandy's dreamsand. Gloribell could communicate telepathically with anyone she chose to, and could hear their thoughts as though they were speaking to her as well. It was fun, and nice, like sharing a secret, and therapeutic to him in a way. Normally, he would communicate via dreamsand images above his head, and everyone could see them, so no privacy there even if he wanted it. The other problems with it were that, often times everyone either failed to notice that he was signing to them, or if they did notice, they didn't get his meanings. Except for Toothiana.

Sandy smiled as he thought of her. She didn't always notice or understand him either, not until they'd become close anyway, stopping to talk and spend time together at night when they were both out tending to the children. After that, though, she always paid special attention to him, making sure the others noticed when he was signing to them, and translating for him when need be. She had come to understand his signing very well since they had developed such a deep bond of friendship.

Sandy had his concerns about Gloribell being here too. She had told him that the letters and the gifts he'd been receiving were from her, and the message in the sand. While he was flattered, he needed her to understand that he couldn't return her feelings, because he was in love with someone else. Unfortunately, she seemed to just assume some sort of claim to him just because of the letters and gifts, and because she'd confessed to having feelings for him.

Even if he couldn't be with Toothiana the way he would have liked to be, because of her rejection and his fears of trying again, he still would devote his life to her happiness and well-being.

But, here was Gloribell, showering him with love letters and gifts, clinging to him constantly, not allowing him time to worry about anyone or anything else aside from sending sweet dreams to children at night. She always accompanied him at night now, leaving just shortly ahead of him to go lay out another letter or gift that she'd come up with for him while he'd been asleep. He just couldn't seem to make her understand, and he didn't want to hurt her.

Not only that, she had cozied up to him one night while he was out sending the children their dreams, telling him that she was in danger and needed his protection. He had been shocked to hear this. When he questioned her about it, she informed him, while burying her face into his chest, that there was a beast that was travelling from world to world, preying on creatures of light, feeding on them. It had come for her, but she had escaped, and had run directly to where she had heard rumors that Sandy would be.

'It wasn't hard to find you once I got to Earth.' She had told him telepathically. 'I simply followed my heart, and i knew you would protect me.' Though in truth, she had travelled around the world, watching for traces of golden dreamsand. She had found him when she'd seen him out sending dreams to the children, and had watched him for a couple of weeks before deciding to make her entrance by taking credit for the letters and gifts.

Sandy sighed. He hadn't seen Toothiana in a week now, and wanted desperately to check on her.

'What is it, my darling?' Gloribell asked him. She moved to wrap her arms around him, but he caught her wrists and gently pushed her away, shaking his head. She pouted.

'I'm going to see a friend tonight, before I start sending dreams.' He replied, trying not to think of Toothiana as he said it, wondering if she could pick up on it if he did. He didn't want her to accompany him if she was going to be vying for his undivided attention, and judging by her clingy, possessive behaviour since she'd arrived, that was just what she would do. He wanted to be able to give his undivided attention to Toothiana tonight.

Gloribell pouted again, but didn't argue. She just looked hurt and vanished from sight.

Sandy arrived at Tooth Palace to find Toothiana attempting to hover above the ground. He watched her for a moment, landing on the balcony. He could tell that she was really struggling, and prayed she wasn't pushing herself too hard. When she faltered, he immediately rushed to her aid, catching her in his arms before she could hit the floor.

"Sandy!" Toothiana cried out gleefully, wrapping her arms around his neck and gently nuzzling his nose with her own.

Sandy smiled at her, setting her down on her feet, and signed, asking her if she was alright.

"I'm fine, just a little sore. Well, a lot sore, actually, but North cleared me to start trying to use my wings again. I'm only allowed to hover for now, and only a little bit every day, but it's progress. Baby steps!" Toothiana told him. "Did you see how good I was doing?"

Sandy nodded happily, smiling at her excitement.

"I feel much better now that you're here." She said, throwing her arms around him again excitedly. "I've missed you so much."

She didn't let go after just a moment, so Sandy stood there for awhile, holding her gently, enjoying just being with her. He was glad to see how happy she was, and was pleased that his presence seemed to make her even happier. He stroked her back softly.

Toothiana felt tingles along her back at his gentle touch, and her feathers ruffled a little. Her cheek rested lightly against his, and she knew he could feel the heat as she blushed softly. She held onto him just a little tighter, never wanting to let go. Oh, how she loved him... no one was as gentle, tender, and loving as he was.

Eventually, Sandy had to go. When he gently pulled out of the hug, Toothiana's heart sank. Their time together had been sweet, but there hadn't been enough of it. She'd missed him so terribly, and had been having trouble the past week not worrying about him spending time with the beautiful stranger Bunny had spoken of. She couldn't help feeling that she was losing him to her. Until tonight. This visit, the way he held her, gave her hope.

Sandy, upon seeing her happiness fade just a little when he'd pulled away, made a decision. He held his hand out to her.

Toothiana's heart leapt at the chance to spend more time with him. She placed her hand in his, smiling.

Sandy pulled her close against him, as he'd done before, to make the trip safe and gentle for her, and took her away with him into the night.

It was very cold tonight. Toothiana shivered while her fairies brought her beautiful teeth to inspect and admire, and it was making it difficult to tell Sandy about them.

Sandy noticed her discomfort, and held out his hand. When she took it, he pulled her to him, holding her close as he worked. He also made a blanket of golden dreamsand form, draped over her head and shoulders.

She held the blanket closed tightly around her, and huddled up close to Sandy. Between the blanket, his warmth, and the warmth she felt within her because of their closeness, her shivering soon calmed down, and she was back to chatting happily about the teeth.

Once he'd finished sending dreams to the children, they sat together, and he held her close to keep her warm.

As she sat happy and content in Sandy's arms, Toothiana realized for the first time that he was wearing the slippers she'd made for him. She smiled, leaned forward, and reached out to touch one, running a finger over the familiar design. 'He likes them!' She thought happily. 'He must, since he's wearing them!' She looked back at Sandy, blushing, then threw her arms around him, holding him tightly, lovingly brushing her cheek against his.

Sandy was confused about her reaction to the slippers, but he just chuckled silently, covering her again with a dreamsand blanket, and held her close, rubbing his hands over her back and arms to warm her.

Toothiana wondered if she should tell Sandy now that the letters and gifts were from her. Cupid had said to do so when she had his attention, and she thought she did now after what had just happened. But how to tell him? She could just ask him if he liked them. She smiled to herself, wondering what his reaction would be. Was she supposed to tell him, or let him discover it for himself from moments like that? She lifted one of his hands, intertwining her fingers with his. She looked at their hands for a moment, and then at his face. He was looking back at her curiously. She leaned in closer and nuzzled his nose with hers again. She was pleasantly surprised when he nuzzled back this time. Her eyes widened, and she gazed at him, her face flushed. She wondered if he would kiss her, or if she should kiss him.

Sandy smiled fondly at his friend. She'd always been affectionate with her friends, but never this affectionate. She had been becoming increasingly affectionate and cuddly with him since the trouble with Match had begun before. At first it was confusing and hard to adjust to because of his feelings for her and her rejection of him, but now he enjoyed this new level of closeness, this deeper bond with her, and couldn't help thinking how cute she was when she was like this. It had become one more thing that he loved about her.

Sandy decided he should take Toothiana home now. He stood, and helped her up, and after making sure the dreamsand blanket was secure around her, he held her close to him and took her home to the Tooth Palace. He landed the two of them lightly on the balcony outside.

She didn't let go of him when they'd landed. "Don't go." She said without thinking, then realized how selfish her request was. Sandy needed to sleep in order to bring sweet dreams to the children. "I'm sorry. I'm just so glad you came tonight, Sandy. Tonight was wonderful, and I don't want it to end. You're wonderful. You make me so happy. Thank you for always being here for me." She hugged him tightly, then kissed his cheek, causing him to blush. Toothiana smiled.

Sandy signed to her, asking her if she'd like to watch the sunrise with him.

She excitedly agreed, and led him to a very comfortable, cushioned swing among some of her cherry blossom trees.

They sat close together on the swing, rocking it gently. This was a perfectly sweet ending to such a perfectly sweet night.

Sandy was more than satisfied with how the night had turned out. Toothiana was doing better. She was healing, and was happy, energetic, and alive again. He had been able to spend the entire night giving her his undivided attention, except for the children, of course. He had gotten to devote the entire night to making her happy, letting her know she was loved and treasured, and that she was number one in someone's life. He'd given her a happy, blissful night of companionship and cuddles, and it had been happy and blissful for him too.

No matter how deeply bonded in friendship he was to Gloribell or anyone else, he could never love another as he loved Toothiana. No one could take her place in his heart. Friendship was as deep as his bonds with anyone else could ever be. Even if Toothiana never wanted him the way he wanted to be wanted by her, he would always be HER Sandy.

He yawned sleepily, then looked at her apologetically.

Toothiana smiled. "It's okay, Sandy. I understand." She told him, moving to cuddle up to him now.

Sandy wrapped his arms around her, and the two soon drifted off together into a peaceful, blissful sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Sandy woke to find he was still sitting on the swing among the cherry blossom trees, holding a sleeping Queen Toothiana in his arms. It was warmer now, the sun shining brightly above them.

He smiled fondly down at his friend. He didn't want to wake her, and he was content to stay put and continue holding her while they slept. He softly stroked her arm, and soon was asleep again himself.

The next time he woke, it was to find Toothiana gently nuzzling her nose against his. He smiled at her sleepily.

Toothiana blushed when Sandy's beautiful golden eyes had opened. "It's time to wake up, sleepyhead. It's almost time for you to start sending dreams to the children."

Sandy yawned, then stood up and stretched a little. He looked at her and signed to her, asking her if she wanted to join him again tonight.

"I would love to!" Toothiana replied, throwing her arms around him excitedly.

Sandy chuckled silently, and flew off into the night with her once again.

After sending the children their sweet dreams, Sandy and Toothiana sat cuddled up contentedly together once again. He knew he had to go home tonight to check on Gloribell. It was rude of him to have left her alone and unattended for as long as he had. Besides that, she had said she was in danger and needed protection. He needed to make sure she was alright. For now though, he listened attentively as Toothiana chatted happily to him. She seemed to be just a little less talkative than usual tonight, he noticed. She would become quiet for a time, and appeared thoughtful. He didn't sense that anything was wrong, though.

Toothiana couldn't stop wondering if she should have told him last night that the letters and gifts were from her. Cupid had said to do so when she had his attention, and the time had seemed right, but she'd let the opportunity pass because of doubts. She wondered if tonight would be just as good a time, or if she should just let another opportunity present itself.

Eventually, Sandy decided it was time to go. He took Toothiana home, dropping her off on the balcony again.

"I don't suppose you'll stay again?" She said, looking at him hopefully.

Sandy smiled apologetically, and shook his head.

She threw her arms around him, hugging him lovingly. "When will I see you again?"

Sandy was pleasantly surprised at her question. He pulled back from her embrace and signed to her that he could come back the following night to take her out with him again.

"That would be wonderful!" She told him happily, and threw her arms around him again in her excitement.

Sandy chuckled silently, returning the hug. After a few moments, he pulled back gently and bowed to her, then took her hand and kissed it softly.

Toothiana stood paralyzed and blushing deeply from his kiss. Words failed her.

Sandy smiled and shook his head, not really understanding his friend's reaction to his gesture, hoping he hadn't done something wrong. He was just about to sign to ask her, when suddenly Gloribell appeared before them, looking a mess and sobbing uncontrollably. She threw her arms around him, burying her face into his chest.

Toothiana stared in shock. This must be the beautiful stranger Bunny had seen. Even in her currently disheveled condition, she was beautiful beyond imagining. She felt a hint of jealousy and self doubt. No wonder Sandy had spent nearly all of his time with her since she'd arrived. She was magnificent, perfect even. If she was as beautiful inside as she was outside, Toothiana felt she didn't stand a chance against this woman at winning Sandy's heart.

Sandy tried pulling back and making Gloribell look at him so he could sign to ask her what was wrong, but she wouldn't budge. He hadn't wanted to exclude Toothiana and end up having to explain everything himself, but finally settled for communicating telepathically. 'Gloribell, what's wrong? Has something happened? Were you attacked?'

'It came for me. It tried to feed on me.' Gloribell replied.

Sandy was afraid the beast may follow her here. If it had found her at his castle, it could certainly track her here, and he didn't want Toothiana and her fairies endangered. It likely wouldn't attack them, or even have any interest in them since they weren't beings of light as Gloribell and himself were, but they still could be hurt if it attacked there, especially if they tried to fight it.

'Are you injured?' Sandy asked Gloribell gently, lifting her chin, making her look at him.

Gloribell shook her head. 'But I feel weak.'

Toothiana had watched the exchange with wonder and curiosity. They seemed to be communicating, though neither spoke a word, and Sandy wasn't signing.

Sandy looked at Toothiana now, signing to inform her that there was trouble at home and that they had to leave. He hated to take Gloribell back there if there was a chance that beast might still be lurking about, waiting for her to come out of hiding, but it could already be tracking her, which meant she was in danger wherever she went. She was better off staying with him so he could protect her while he checked out the scene.

"Do you need help?" Toothiana asked him, stopping him as he started to leave with Gloribell.

Sandy shook his head firmly, signing that he didn't want her in danger, and reminding her of her healing wing. He left then, with Gloribell held securely in his arms. If he needed his friends' help, he would ask them, but he wouldn't endanger anyone if he could do this himself.

Toothiana stared after them for a moment as worry filled her. 'Danger?' She thought, wondering what could have happened. She shook her head quickly to clear it, then found Baby Tooth and sent her to North with a message to inform him that Sandy may be needing their help. She wished she could fly again. She would have followed Sandy home to help if he needed it. She loved that he wanted to protect her, but she didn't want him in danger either.

When Sandy arrived at home, he found the place in a mess. That beast had, in its frenzy to catch Gloribell, knocked over all that could be knocked over, broken all that could be broken. Except for one thing. He picked up the little golden, jewel encrusted box from the floor, and looked it over for a moment, then set it down on his bed. As he did, he realized that there were beautiful new covers on his bed, matching the design on the slippers he'd been given, but on a larger scale. He ran his fingers lightly over them, enjoying their perfect softness, smoothness, and coolness, and losing himself in the beautiful design.

'Do you like them?' Gloribell asked him, coming up behind him and laying a hand on his arm. 'I finished them after you left the other night, and put them here to surprise you when you came home, but then you didn't come home.'

In truth, Gloribell had watched as Toothiana's fairies delivered the beautiful covers, as they had all worked together to remove and fold the old ones with their tiny beaks and feet, then hovered over the bed, stretching the new sheets over it, and laying them gently and smoothly down.

Sandy felt a pang of guilt. Gloribell had been here working to create these beautiful gifts for him, to surprise him, and he hadn't even been here to protect her as he'd promised. He hadn't even checked on her. He turned now, and hugged his friend gently. 'I'm so sorry I wasn't here.'

'Promise me you'll never leave me alone again.' Gloribell requested, a pleading look in her eyes.

Her face was close to his. Too close for Sandy's comfort now. Blushing, he took her arms from around his neck and gently pushed her away.

Gloribell giggled. 'Your shyness is adorable, but there's no need for it. We're all alone.' She tried to wrap her arms around him again, but he caught her wrists and stopped her, shaking his head and tsk-tsking at her for not taking no for an answer. She ignored this. 'Promise me you'll never leave me alone again.' She requested again.

Before Sandy could answer, they heard the clearing of a throat, and turned to see the Guardians all standing on the balcony outside.

"Not interrupting are we?" Bunny asked, staring at the scene disapprovingly with a brow raised.

Toothiana looked on in dismay, her heart on the verge of breaking. The two hadn't verbally spoken a word, but had, once again, appeared to be communicating, and what she had seen had looked like a playful exchange between lovers. She took a deep breath, trying to stay positive. Maybe Sandy hadn't been playing. Maybe he really had been resisting the beautiful woman who had clearly been advancing on him.

Sandy shook his head, blushing and holding up his hands, trying to get across to his friends that it wasn't what it looked like. He glared at Gloribell, who gave him a mischievous smile and said, 'We'll finish this later.' He then looked questioningly at Toothiana, figuring she must have informed the others of what had occurred earlier.

"Yes, this is my doing." Toothiana said to him, frowning as the beautiful woman moved to take hold of Sandy's arm. "I was really worried earlier, so I sent Baby Tooth to tell North what had happened. He came back with her, and said we should come in case you needed us. I sent Baby Tooth to get Bunny, and it didn't take long for a few of my other fairies to track down Jack."

"What happened here?" Jack asked, looking around at the wreckage around them. "And who's your friend?"

Sandy looked to Gloribell, gently laying a hand over one of hers on his arm. She nodded that she would tell them everything, and so he turned back to them, signing to them to follow him downstairs where they would talk.

The Guardians all looked around as they followed Sandy and Gloribell, who continued clinging to Sandy's arm possessively. They were horrified by the condition his home was in, and wondered what had caused it. They were also quite troubled by the way Gloribell was clinging to Sandy. North, Bunny, and Jack all glanced Toothiana now and then.

After proper introductions, and after hearing Gloribell's explanation, there were, of course, questions.

"So you communicate telepathically?" Toothiana asked her. That explained a lot to her.

"Yes." Gloribell replied. "That is how Sandy and I have always communicated. I rarely speak aloud, unless it is to a group."

"This beast, it feeds on beings of light, right?" Bunny questioned. "Did it not occur to you that, by coming here, you were putting Sandy in danger too? He's a being of light, and he's not the only one here either."

Sandy jumped to his friend's defense, signing that he wasn't concerned for his own well-being if it meant protecting Gloribell. What was she supposed to do? Let the beast take her?

Gloribell smiled, and nuzzled her face against his shoulder, still holding onto him as they all sat around talking.

"Sandy's right, you guys." Toothiana told them. As much as she disliked Gloribell already, Toothiana was a caring person, right was right, and she would do anything for Sandy. "Gloribell needed help, and she's his friend, so we should help her too."

The others all agreed, although Bunny still looked at Gloribell with obvious distaste.

"If that beast comes back for more, we will be ready for it!" North said loudly.

"In the meantime, we can all help Sandy put his home back together again." Toothiana suggested. Sandy smiled at her with fondness and appreciation. She blushed happily, smiling back. Yes, for him, she would do anything, even if it meant protecting the woman who was her competition for his heart and affections. If something was important to him, it was important to her, and she would protect it.


	14. Chapter 14

Toothiana took care to handle Sandy's belongings, even the broken ones, with the greatest of tender, loving care as she and the others helped him to put his home back together again. She tried to work close with Sandy, but Gloribell was monopolizing him. Part of Toothiana was becoming infuriated with her. It was becoming increasingly clear that Gloribell most definitely had the same intentions with him that she had, and no intentions of leaving her any chances with him. Another part of her felt that maybe she was being unfair too. She'd had him to herself for the past couple of nights. She sighed dejectedly, cast one last longing look at Sandy, and made her way upstairs.

Toothiana stepped into Sandy's bedroom and glanced around, taking in her surroundings. Seeing someone's home was a privilege. Seeing someone's bedroom was an intimate experience, reserved for very close friends or lovers. Sandy had seen hers, but she'd never been in his before today. She blushed as she explored, lightly running her fingers over the furniture as she moved around the room. Everything was so beautiful. She saw her jewel encrusted box on his bed, and moved to touch it. It had been awhile since she'd seen it. She picked it up, took a moment to admire the way the covers she'd made for him looked on his golden bed, then sat down and opened the box. Inside were all of the letters she'd written to him. She smiled, so happy that he'd kept them all, closed the box, and lovingly ran her fingers over the jewels and around its edges.

Sandy thought Gloribell still seemed weak after having been attacked earlier, and he finally convinced her to sit and take a rest while he went to fetch her a drink. He'd become distracted upon seeing Toothiana heading upstairs alone, appearing somewhat unhappy, and had followed her, forgetting all about getting Gloribell's drink. When he'd arrived upstairs, he found her exploring his bedroom, and had simply watched her fondly, thinking about how cute her curiosity and fascination was.

He entered now, and slowly made his way to her as she ran her fingers over the golden, jewel encrusted box. She was so wrapped up in it that she didn't see him approach. He reached down and gently touched her hand.

Toothiana jumped when Sandy touched her, and almost dropped the box. She looked up at him, blushing deeply. "Sandy! I'm so sorry." She said awkwardly.

Sandy took her hand and patted it, smiling and shaking his head to let her know it was alright.

"I really didn't mean to start snooping." She told him. "I actually came up here to work."

He smiled still, and nodded that he understood.

She stood from the bed, still blushing, set the box down, and smoothed the covers where she'd been sitting. When she was finished, she looked around awkwardly, anywhere but at Sandy, trying to decide where to start. There wasn't much to be done in here, but she was so flustered that she couldn't focus.

Sandy chuckled silently at her cute awkwardness, and moved to clean up some debris across the room to give her space and time to collect herself.

She joined him after just a moment. Their hands met as they reached for the same piece of debris, and they looked at each other. Toothiana blushed again. Their faces were so close.

'What is with her?' Sandy wondered, staring back at her curiously.

Just then, North, Bunny, and Jack all trudged into the room. Upon seeing Sandy and Toothiana, they wished they hadn't. Their friends had finally gotten some time together without Gloribell clinging to Sandy, and they had to intrude on it. They all kicked themselves mentally. Well, the damage was done, the moment they'd walked in on ruined.

Jack cleared his throat awkwardly. "You guys need any help in here?"

Sandy smiled and nodded, indicating the broken glass and other debris around the room.

As they worked, Bunny decided to create an opportunity for Toothiana. "These are some nice bed covers ya got here, mate." He said to Sandy, running a paw over the top cover. "This your work?"

Sandy shook his head, blushing.

"North?" Bunny asked, turning to North as he spoke.

North caught on to what he was trying to do. "No, this isn't my work, though I wish it were. It's very beautiful."

"Where'd ya get this pretty little box, mate?" Bunny asked, as if he didn't already know. He picked it up and looked it over as if seeing it for the first time. He started to open it.

Sandy quickly snatched the box away, his blush deepening, not wanting his friend to find the love letters within. He signed to them that Gloribell had given him these things.

Everyone froze, staring at Sandy in shock.

"Gloribell told you those came from her?" Toothiana finally managed to speak.

Sandy noticed that she seemed upset, and there were tears in her eyes. He looked around, confused by everyone's reactions to what he'd told them.

Toothiana approached him. She took the box from him and set it down. Then taking his hands in hers, she looked into his eyes, blushing deeply. Her heart was pounding with nervousness. She took a deep breath to steady herself, then spoke. "Sandy, those gifts you've been receiving all came from me, and the letters, and the message in the sand."

Sandy was in shock. He couldn't move, couldn't sign to ask the question that resounded in his head. 'Why?'

"We can all confirm that, mate." Bunny told him. "We all had a hand in helping Tooth make these things for ya."

Gloribell entered the room then. 'Sandy? What's going on?' She asked him telepathically. She saw that Toothiana was holding his hands, and immediately moved to take hold of his arm again, glaring at her.

Toothiana glared right back, not releasing her hold on Sandy's hands.

Everyone in the room was glaring at Gloribell, she noticed, except for Sandy, who looked hurt and confused. 'You lied to me?' He asked her.

Gloribell's eyes widened as she looked around, realizing what must have happened. 'Is that what she told you?' She asked, pretending to be hurt. She whipped up some tears. 'She's lying! She's jealous of what we have! She just wants to take you away from me!'

Sandy backed away from both of them. He needed some space. He'd never had reason to doubt Gloribell's word before, in all their years of friendship, but he hadn't seen her in so long before she'd appeared to him just recently. He had no idea what she'd been doing in that long gap, whether or not she may have changed, how she had changed, if she had. He also had never had reason to doubt Toothiana's word, or North's, Bunny's, or Jack's, though he hadn't known them for as long as he'd known Gloribell.

He loved Toothiana. There was no question about that. He still couldn't bring himself to believe that she could love him. Why would she have sent him all of those things? Was she mistaking her feelings for him because she wanted desperately to be loved? He hoped she wasn't simply doing this out of guilt for rejecting him for Match before. If it was her. She had made it quite clear back then that she didn't feel for him what he felt for her, and didn't consider him to be of high enough caliber to be her husband.

What if Gloribell were telling the truth? It made more sense that everything came from her. She had confessed to having feelings for him, and she had left ahead of him to come back to the castle when she'd been out with him while he was sending dreams to the children, in plenty of time to have set them out for him to find. That's what she'd told him, and she'd said that she made them while he slept.

Poor Sandy didn't know what to believe, and no one knew what to say at this point to help him.

"Sandy..." Toothiana said, moving towards him, more afraid of losing him to Gloribell now than she had been before. She had to convince him of the truth.

Gloribell blocked her. "I think you should go." She looked around at everyone. "I think you should all go. You said you came to help, but you've only caused more damage, and I think Sandy could use some time to himself."

"I caused more damage?" Toothiana asked her, trembling with emotion. "You lied to him! YOU hurt him! You don't want him to have time to himself. You just want us out of the way so you can lie to him some more!"

"How dare you call me a liar!" Gloribell said quietly. She was trembling now as well. She raised a hand and slapped Toothiana across the face.

"How dare you take credit for all my hard work." Toothiana said, equally as quietly and more furiously. She had genuine reason to feel this way. She raised a fist and punched Gloribell hard on the side of her face, knocking her to the floor. She felt a twinge of satisfaction when a perfect white tooth fell from Gloribell's mouth. "I spent hours, entire days even, working on those gifts and letters, making certain they would express my feelings for him and let him know he's everything to me. If you truly love him, you should have been doing the same. He is worth all of the time and effort, and I thoroughly enjoyed making all those things for him, imagining how much he would enjoy them, because I love him!"

Toothiana looked at Sandy now, her face flushed after having declared her feelings for him in front of everyone. He stared back, tears in his golden eyes, looking shocked and confused. "I love you, Sandy, more and more with every single beat of my heart. I made a stupid, stupid mistake before when I chose Match over you, and I realized it too late. I was wrong about everything I said to you. You've always been my dearest friend. You've always been there for me through everything, even after how I treated you. No one in the universe has ever cared for me the way you have, and no one makes me feel the way you do. I began falling in love with you when I finally realized that it wasn't HIS affections I've been starving for, and I'm sorry it took me as long as it did. I know I don't deserve you now, after all that I've put you through, but I can't help dreaming of a life together with you. I love you, I want you, and because I love you, I need you, more than I can possibly express with words, letters, and gifts. I've vowed to spend the rest of my immortal life proving my love to you, and I hope that, in time, I will earn your trust, your love, your affections, your heart, your hand in marriage. Even if I never do, you're worth it all." Tears fell freely now from her eyes and his.

Everyone listening, save for Gloribell, had their heads bowed in silence, tears falling from their eyes as well as they listened to Toothiana's beautiful confession of her feelings and declaration of her intentions with Sandy.

Gloribell laughed at her, standing to face her again. "You really think he's going to believe you now, after what you did to him? Even if he did believe you, what makes you think he'd want you after everything you've put him through?"

Toothiana had been watching Sandy, frozen, waiting for some sort of response. She looked down at the ground now, fear and doubt gripping her.

Sandy looked away, towards the balcony. He didn't know how to respond at all to any of this. He was full of so many doubts and emotions himself right then. Night had fallen. He needed to leave to tend to the dreams of the children. He glanced back at the two girls. It looked like it might get physical again.

Gloribell was gripping Toothiana's arm and they were arguing.

"Take your hand off of me." Toothiana was saying angrily.

The others all looked ready to step in, but Sandy beat them to it. He formed two whips of golden dreamsand and lashed out with them, wrapping one around the arm of each of the girls and jerking the two apart before they could hurt each other again.

Now that he had the attention of everyone in the room, Sandy dispersed the whips and signed that he had to go.

"I'll go with you!" Gloribell said eagerly.

Sandy stopped her and shook his head firmly, signing that he would be going alone tonight.

"But what if that thing comes back?" She asked him, pouting.

"I'll keep an eye on her for you." Jack volunteered.

Sandy nodded gratefully and took his leave.

"Come on, Tooth." North said gently. "I will take you home."

"Ya want me to stay, Frostbite?" Bunny asked Jack quietly, hoping he would decline.

"Nah. I think I can handle keeping watch. If anything happens, I know where to find you." Jack replied.

Little did they know, they had been being watched all day since they'd arrived to help Sandy, and Gloribell had caught the attention of another besides the beast.

Sandy was relieved to be alone that night, after all that had happened. He had never expected all of the new things he would experience when he crash landed on Earth in the past. He hadn't expected to experience love, and all the complications that come with it. He'd never even known for sure that he COULD fall in love, until Toothiana. He had so much to sort out, but for the moment he took solace in just sending sweet dreams to all of the precious children of the world.


	15. Chapter 15

Gloribell walked around the island in the moonlight, fuming about the events of earlier. 'How dare that Toothiana interfere?' She thought furiously. She wouldn't lose Sandy to her. She wouldn't.

She froze suddenly in her tracks, having heard growling behind her. She turned slowly.

Nothing was there.

'Jack!' She called out telepathically, walking quickly back towards the castle.

No response.

She heard the growling again and tried to teleport, but she was still weak from being attacked earlier that day. Suddenly, she felt an overwhelming dark power grip her. She felt nauseous and weak, and fell to her knees, paralyzed.

'Jack!' She called out again, but still received no reply. She tried calling out verbally, but couldn't utter a sound.

A man stepped around in front of her, and of all things, he was leading the beast that had attacked her by a dark chain. The man had dark skin, dark purple eyes, dark hair, and wings. Black wings with some sort of dark aura surrounding them.

"I didn't mean to frighten you, my dear, but I can't have you screaming and waking up the warden." The man said to her.

'Jack is asleep?' She asked him telepathically. 'He's supposed to be protecting me!'

The man looked surprised at hearing her voice inside his head, but recovered quickly and tried to reply telepathically. 'You don't need protection from me. I'm not here to harm you, and as you can see, I've captured the beast that hunts you. Your warden is unharmed, as well. I just snuck up on him and used a little of this golden sand that's lying around everywhere. Very irresponsible, in my opinion, leaving what can be used as a weapon just lying around.'

'Then what do you want?' Gloribell asked him suspiciously.

'A bargain. I've been watching you, and I believe we can help each other.' The man said. 'I'm interested in a certain fairy. You're interested in the Sandman.'

Gloribell didn't like Toothiana one bit, but she wasn't sure she wanted to help this obviously evil man get his hands on her either. 'Why do you want Toothiana?'

'She is to be my queen.' The man answered.

'Are you the one who hurt her before?' Gloribell asked him.

'If you must know, Toothiana did all of that to herself so she could run crying to your Sandman and play on his sympathies in an attempt to gain his affections.' The man told her.

Gloribell was still unsure.

'Think about it, girl. My fairy is interested in YOUR Sandman. Help me take back my future queen, and the Sandman becomes yours, unchallenged. His heart will be broken by the loss of her, and you'll be there to pick up the pieces.'

'Why not?' Gloribell asked herself. Toothiana was supposed to have married this man anyway, from the sound of things. She should be doing her duty as queen instead of pursuing Sandy. 'I'll do it.' She said to the man.

'Good.' The man said, finally releasing her from the grip of his dark magic. 'Take this.' He handed her a glowing vial. 'Get her to eat or drink it, or inject her with it. It will temporarily make her a being of light. My new pet here will sense her, hunt her, and bring her to me.'

'How do I know it won't come for me again?' Gloribell asked fearfully.

'I manipulate the dark power this beast has within it. Therefore, I manipulate the beast. Do not fail me, and you'll be perfectly safe. Fail me, and I'll take you instead of Toothiana, leaving her here to claim the heart of your Sandman for herself.' The man explained to her.

'I understand.' Gloribell agreed, determined that she wouldn't fail.

'Good.' The man said again. He flashed an evil grin at her, engulfed himself and the beast in his dark aura, and the two were gone, leaving Gloribell standing alone on the beach once again.

Gloribell decided she'd best wake Jack. She knew the other Guardians would never actually like her, not as long as she was competing with Toothiana for Sandy's heart, especially since they all knew she'd lied about the letters and gifts. But, if she was going to manage to get the contents of this vial into Toothiana, she would need them to at least start thinking that maybe she wasn't all that bad so they'd let her in just a little. A good way to start seemed to be by pretending she cared if Jack got caught by Sandy sleeping while he was supposed to be protecting her. She dropped the vial lightly into her bosom and tucked it in so it wouldn't fall out, then began walking back to the castle. Oh, how she loathed having to walk instead of teleporting or flying.

Sandy took his time getting home when he'd finished giving sweet dreams to the children. He knew he needed to relieve Jack of his post watching over Gloribell, but he wasn't eager to face her himself right now. He had a lot on his mind, and needed to sort it out himself, without her trying to sway his thoughts and opinions in her favor.

He blushed, thinking of all that had happened earlier. Never had he expected to experience love at all, but the thought had never even occurred to him that he might one day find himself torn between two girls, both claiming to love him and competing for his affections. While he was flattered, he didn't feel he was worth fighting for, and he hated the situation because it made for negative feelings and fighting between two people he cared for very deeply. It also meant he had to make a choice, and no matter what, Toothiana or Gloribell, or both of them, would be hurt.

Sandy sighed sadly. Part of him didn't want to give love another chance. He felt content to continue life as it had been, just being a friend to Toothiana and Gloribell, being there for them, taking care of them. A small part of him, though, still ached to be loved, to give his love to Toothiana. He continued to fight the latter, telling himself it couldn't be true that she loved him, that she just needed a lot of tender, loving care right now, and that her feelings about him were just confused because he had been giving her that. She would wake up one day and realize she didn't love him, or meet someone more deserving of her, a good prince or a king, and would realize it then. He kept reminding himself that she had made her feelings clear when she'd rejected him before. But, she had said earlier that had been a mistake...

Sandy paused on his journey home. Come to think of it, he realized, she'd said a few things earlier that had also been in the letters he'd received. So, his hunch had been right when he'd smelled chocolate at Tooth Palace and on her, and then had found the chocolates at his home later. It explained her reaction to the slippers, and her fondness for the little box in his bedroom. It also explained her increasingly affectionate behaviour. She was telling the truth that everything was from her. What it failed to explain was what he needed most needed to know, whether her feelings were true or if she was just confused.

He didn't know what he wanted to do in either case, but he was going to have to face both Toothiana and Gloribell, and feared that both were going to want to talk about it. He had no intentions of avoiding either of them, as he didn't want to hurt them. They had done nothing wrong. Well, Gloribell had. Part of him was angry that she'd lied to him, and that she had taken credit for Toothiana's hard work, but she hadn't done so with the intention to hurt anyone. She had been trying to gain his affections, and hadn't thought of the pain it could cause, so another part of him just wanted to hold his friend, comfort her, and tell her he understood.

When Sandy arrived at home, Gloribell was resting, regaining her power, while Jack kept watch from the balcony. He thanked Jack with a silent nod and a small smile.

"You gonna be alright, buddy?" Jack asked Sandy.

Sandy nodded again.

Jack patted his friend's shoulder, then took his leave.

Gloribell entered the room then. Having heard Jack speaking, she'd assumed Sandy must be home. She could see in his eyes that he knew she'd been lying about the letters and gifts. Tears filled her eyes. She knew her lies had caused her to lose some ground in the battle for his heart. 'I'm sorry, Sandy. I really didn't mean to hurt anyone, especially not you. I just wanted you to love me.'

Any anger Sandy felt melted away at her words, and he stepped forward, pulling his friend into a gentle, comforting embrace. 'I'm not the only one who needs to hear that from you.' He told her as he stroked her hair softly.

Gloribell nuzzled her face into his chest. 'I'll apologize to her. I promise you. As soon as I can teleport again, I'll visit her.' She was having doubts again about what the dark fairy man had asked her to do. She didn't need to resort to such wicked measures to win Sandy's heart, did she? She really didn't want to hurt anyone, but as she stood there in his arms, enjoying the warmth and tingling that coursed through her body from their closeness, his warmth, his gentle touch as he stroked her hair, and as she listened to the beating of his heart, she decided that she just couldn't lose him to anyone.


	16. Chapter 16

North had invited Toothiana to go with him to the North Pole after the events of the previous evening rather than taking her home to the Tooth Palace to be alone. He thought she might need to talk, and some hot cocoa and cookies to cheer her up. She had seemed reluctant, unsure of whether she wanted to be with company or to be alone, but had decided to go with him.

"What if I've messed things up by confessing my feelings and declaring my intentions too soon?" Toothiana had asked North as they sat sipping their hot cocoa. "What if I've pushed him away and he never wants to see me again?"

"Sandy wouldn't do that." North had reassured her. He offered her a cookie.

Toothiana accepted the cookie and nibbled on it sadly.

"He needed some time to himself to think things through." North had continued. "You and Gloribell gave him a lot to consider. That does not mean you should give up. You will see him again, and when you do, you want to be ready for him. This is the time for you to prove to him that what you said to him is true, to prove to him that you love him."

Toothiana wasn't sure yet how she was supposed to do that, but she knew that he was right. Feeling encouraged, she had decided to show North some ideas she had for a much more meaningful gift she hoped to make for Sandy. She knew the time to present him with this gift was likely to be quite some time yet in coming, but the thought of it excited her, and it couldn't hurt to dream and plan. She wanted to make the gift soon anyway, just in case the moment to present it to him occurred sooner rather than later.

So it was that she and North had spent the rest of the night designing, discussing materials, planning.

North was happy to have cheered his friend, lifted her spirits, and distracted her from her worries. Toothiana had fallen asleep in the early morning hours, and he had her taken to a guest bedroom to rest while he went to check on things in his workshop.

Toothiana had slept all day, and was just about to have North take her home so she could check on things there when Phil, North's H.Y.I.C (Head Yeti In Charge), stopped them. He said something to North that was unintelligible to Toothiana, then North turned to her and translated. "It seems that our friend Sandy is here looking for you."

Toothiana's feathers ruffled with warmth and happiness. She felt both nervous and excited to see him after the events of last night. She followed Phil to where Sandy waited for her. She wasn't sure how she should act now, not wanting to seem like she was trying to pressure him to make a choice, not wanting to seem possessive like Gloribell. When she saw him though, and he smiled just a little, she couldn't contain her happiness and excitement. She rushed forward and embraced him, and to her relief, Sandy didn't seem at all uncomfortable with it as he chuckled silently and hugged her in return.

"Oh Sandy, I'm so sorry things got out of hand last night." Toothiana said while still embracing him. Tears filled her eyes, and she held on to him a little tighter. "I'm so relieved that you came to see me. I thought..." she paused, not sure how to begin telling him all the fears that had been running through her head.

Sandy took a step back, lifted her face so she could see his, and he smiled and shook his head to let her know that he understood. No one had meant for anything to happen as it had last night.

Toothiana smiled and blushed as she looked at him. He was truly perfectly wonderful. She took a deep breath and forced herself not to look away shyly as she spoke now. "I meant every word I said, Sandy. I love you, and I will not stop pursuing you unless you ask me to."

Sandy blushed now too, but he didn't look away either. He nodded once in understanding. He had no intentions of asking her to stop, not until he knew for certain if her feelings were true or if she was just confused, and not until he could make up his mind about whether or not he was ready to give love another go. He held out his hand to her in invitation to join him tonight as he gave sweet dreams to the children.

Toothiana took Sandy's hand in acceptance of his invitation, feeling warmth, happiness, and excitement flood her body, heart and soul once again as they left together. He hadn't asked her to stop pursuing him. He had basically just given his consent for her to continue courting him. Gloribell wouldn't be trying to take credit for any letters and gifts she may send, now that she'd been found out for that already.

As her little fairies brought teeth for her to examine, Toothiana began wishing more than ever that she could fly again already. She hadn't had much opportunity to work on it lately, and she'd slept through a whole day of opportunity just earlier. If she could fly, she could be collecting the teeth of the precious children herself, along with her little fairies. Not only that, but she could scout out incredibly romantic locations to go to with Sandy, and plan moonlit treks and adventures, picnics, falling asleep together under the stars. Well, Sandy would surely sleep. She thought she would probably lie awake, watching his sweet, peaceful face while he slept, softly stroking his warm, soft cheek, and running her fingers through his hair. She sighed, realizing she had stopped breathing as she was picturing the scenario in her mind, and that she was blushing deeply. She'd never paid much attention to her surroundings when she was out collecting teeth. It had always been just about the children and their teeth. She guessed it was the same for her little fairies. She'd have to ask them later, and have them start scouting for good locations for a romantic rendezvous.

Sandy had noticed that his friend had fallen silent, and he turned to find her trying to hover as she'd been doing before. He smiled and continued working, watching her protectively all the while.

When he'd finished sending dreams to the children here, he took a short break and helped her as she worked to regain her ability to fly. He held her up, loosening his hold on her when she felt strong enough to hover on her own for a few moments, then holding her securely and helping her land safely on his dreamsand cloud when she was tired. He continued taking breaks to help her so as they chased the night together.

Toothiana loved that Sandy was helping her to regain her ability to fly. He was so sweet, so thoughtful, and his touch was so gentle, yet so protective. She blushed beautifully in the moonlight at his hands on her hips as she hovered, looking down at his kind, caring, gentle face as he smiled up at her encouragingly. Everything about him was glorious. She landed with his help, still gazing at him, captivated. She nuzzled her nose against his, attentive to his reaction.

Sandy was only slightly unsure of returning the gesture. He didn't want to encourage her affectionate behaviours too much and make it harder for her if he decided he didn't want to give love another go, or harder for himself if it turned out that Toothiana only THOUGHT that she loved him. They had done this before though, and, for his part at least, it had always been a friendly gesture, so he returned it now, gently nuzzling his nose against hers and smiling fondly.

Toothiana blushed and closed her eyes, enjoying their closeness and the touch of his nose softly brushing against hers. She opened her eyes and slowly moved to kiss him, pausing just before their lips would finally meet to leave just a tiny window of space and time for him to stop her if he didn't want this.

Sandy tensed up, realizing what she wanted. He took a step back and took her hands, looking her in the eyes and gently shaking his head to let her know he wasn't ready for that. He watched her face, expecting her to be hurt, maybe even upset with him, expecting the night to be ruined, but she just smiled at him tenderly and squeezed his hands.

"It's okay. You're not ready. I understand. I'm willing to wait for you for as long as it takes. You're more than worth it. You're my whole world. I love you, Sandy." Toothiana told him. She knew that, after what she'd put him through before, he would need a lot of reassurance that she loved him if he was ever to believe in her love. She needed to tell him as often as opportunity arose, and prove it too. She knew that respecting his need to take this slowly was part of proving her love to him. She placed a hand softly against his warm face, then embraced him with her free arm, her cheek resting against the other side of his face. "Thank you for helping me." She said, then kissed his cheek.

Sandy blushed, and gave her a gentle squeeze in thanks for her understanding.

When he took her home to Tooth Palace, Toothiana asked him to stay. She thought that, after all the exercise her wings had gotten earlier, sleep would be wonderful, but she didn't want to have nightmares again. Besides, this gave her a bit more time with Sandy. He agreed, and, as she was climbing into bed, Toothiana felt the soreness of her efforts finally hit her.

Sandy saw her wince in pain and signed, asking her about it.

"I'm just sore from all of the therapy we did earlier." She informed him with a smile. "I'm sure I'll feel better after resting."

Sandy shook his head and silently instructed her to lie down on her stomach. When she had, he sat down next to her on the edge of the bed and began to massage her back.

Toothiana blushed as she felt his small hands firmly but gently working out all of the tension and pain in her back. Her blush deepened when she sneaked a peek up at him and saw him smiling down at her with fondness and a trace of amusement at her reaction, and she looked away shyly. Once or twice, a soft moan escaped her lips as pain and tension were released and only warm, tingling pleasure remained from Sandy's sure, firm, gentle touch.

When he'd finished massaging her back, Sandy tucked Toothiana in.

"Thank you, Sandy." Toothiana said to him sleepily. "You're so wonderful."

Sandy smiled fondly down at her once again, took her hand in his and kissed it softly, then sprinkled golden dreamsand over her, sending her into sweet dreams. Little did he know, her dreams were, once again, of him.


	17. Chapter 17

Sandy continued to come for Toothiana most nights, taking her along as he gave sweet dreams to the children, and helping her to regain her ability to fly as well. With his help, it wasn't long before she was able to do more than just hover a little. She could fly again, but only for a few moments at a time over short distances, and only with his help. Her flight was labored, and he didn't want to see her injured, so he would fly with her, his hands resting lightly on her hips and her hands on his shoulders, ready to hold on to one another if she should start to fall. They made a dance of it.

Toothiana sighed happily, blushing as she thought of their dances together up in the beautiful, moonlit, starry night sky. Every moment spent with him was like something you'd hear about in a fairy tale. He was truly everything a woman could ever want in a man. He was kind, gentle, caring, tender, loving, thoughtful, giving. He was also protective, willing to fight for all that he loved, magnificent in battle. As an added bonus, he was cute, handsome, beautiful, captivating, especially those wonderful golden eyes of his. The only thing that could make her happier would be for him to truly be hers. There would be no more dividing his attention between her and Gloribell. She could be with him whenever she wanted to. She could be with him the way she wanted to, as well. She would be able to kiss him. She would marry him. They could stay together every night after their work was done, alternating between his castle and Tooth Palace. She could fall asleep in his arms every night, and wake up with him every day. She wanted to have children with him.

She sighed again. Sandy hadn't come for her last night, and she knew that he probably had Gloribell with him on the nights that he didn't come for her. She hoped that his time spent with Gloribell wasn't like her own times spent with him.

She tried not to think about it, tried not to feel jealous. She focused her thoughts on the romantic rendezvous that was to occur tonight. Her little fairies had found a beautiful crystal cave for her, and she had spent all day preparing to go there with Sandy tonight. She had sent an invitation via Baby Tooth, complete with a map to the cave so he could meet her there, baked a beautiful and delicious cake, and had packed a bottle of good red wine she'd acquired from North. Jack was going to drop her off early so she could set up before Sandy arrived. Now all she had to do was wait. She knew Sandy would be there. She knew he wouldn't let her down. He never had. She soon drifted off to sleep as she sat making plans and daydreaming.

She awoke later to the sound of a throat being cleared and a tap on her shoulder. She looked up with a start to find Gloribell standing beside her. "Gloribell! Hi! Is there something I can do for you?" Toothiana asked awkwardly.

'Actually, I'm here to apologize.' Gloribell informed her telepathically. 'Things got really out of hand that night at Sandy's. You were right about what you said, and I shouldn't have hit you. I'm sorry, and I've brought you a peace offering. We obviously both want the same thing, Sandy's heart, but there's no reason why we can't be civil competitors.' She held out a small, ornate, crystal bottle to Toothiana.

'What is it?' Toothiana asked her.

'A drink. My own recipe. I made the bottle myself too. I hope you'll like it.' Gloribell replied.

'I'm sure I will. Thank you, Gloribell.' Toothiana said to her. 'I'm sorry too, for punching you. For what it's worth, your tooth was very beautiful.'

'Thank you. Plans tonight?' Gloribell asked, glancing down at the picnic basket on the table as if she didn't already know. She had seen Baby Tooth deliver the invitation while Sandy was asleep earlier.

'Oh...' Toothiana didn't know how to answer. She was sure she didn't want to tell Gloribell it was for a romantic rendezvous with Sandy. 'My fairies found a beautiful cave, and I want to see it for myself.'

'Oh.' Gloribell said simply. A dark cave would be the perfect place for that beast to make its move and capture her. 'Well, drink that right before you go then. Nights can be chilly no matter where you go or what the season, especially in caves. That drink will help you to stay warm.' With that, she vanished from sight.

The hours passed quickly as Toothiana distracted herself with directing her fairies in their work collecting teeth. Soon she was waiting excitedly for Jack to arrive. She remembered the drink Gloribell had given her, and decided to drink it now while she waited.

"You sure you don't want me to stick around?" Jack asked her when he dropped her off. "It could be dangerous out here, and Sandy would never forgive me if anything happened to you."

"I'll be fine, Jack." Toothiana assured him with a smile. "My fairies found this place at night, and they wouldn't have recommended that I come here if it was dangerous."

Jack still looked uncertain.

Toothiana placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Jack. Sandy will be here very soon, and you know he'll protect me."

That seemed to finally reassure him. "Alright." He said with a shrug. "Come on, Baby Tooth. Let's go have some fun."

When they had gone, Toothiana went to set up for when Sandy arrived. She had to walk through the cave to get to where they would have their dessert and wine. 'This would be much easier with Sandy's glow to get me through here.' She thought, stepping into the dark cave.

When she stepped in a little further, completely out of the light of the moon, she saw a soft glow reflecting off of the crystals within. "Sandy?" She called out softly, looking around. It only took her a moment to realize that the glow was emanating from herself. She dropped the basket in shock. "What is this?"

Gloribell had watched from a distance as Toothiana had disappeared into the cave, having second thoughts once again about what she was doing.

She had seen Baby Tooth leave the invitation for Sandy earlier while he was sleeping. She had read it, thinking it would be just another love letter. She knew she couldn't take credit for them anymore, but she could make sure he never got them.

When she'd realized it was an invitation for a romantic rendezvous tonight, she'd decided that couldn't be allowed to happen. She'd destroyed the invitation, but kept the map so she could be here to see if her plan worked. Sandy wouldn't be showing up tonight, since he'd never received the invitation. She had mixed the elixir the dark fairy man had given her into that lovely drink she'd made for Toothiana, and had given her reason to drink it. The scene was already set. A dark cave, isolated. No one around to save Toothiana. Except for her.

She had thought about warning Toothiana that someone was after her. She could just say she'd seen someone watching her. No one would have to know what she'd almost done, that she'd nearly handed Toothiana over to the dark fairy man. She could still save her. It was clear from the silence that the beast hadn't found her yet.

But Gloribell was afraid. Afraid because the beast could show up at any moment and take both of them if she went in there. Afraid of the dark fairy man's threat to take her instead if she failed to deliver Toothiana. Afraid of losing Sandy to Toothiana if she didn't go through with this.

While Gloribell hovered nearby in indecision, the beast found its prey within the cave. She listened in shame and helplessness from her safe vantage point, invisible, to Toothiana's cries of terror and pleas for help, the beast's terrible snarling and roaring, and then there was silence.

The beast had captured and incapacitated Toothiana, and was taking her back to its master.

The time to help had passed. Tears of shame for what she'd done and sadness for Toothiana spilled down Gloribell's beautiful face. She remained where she was, invisible still, and cried softly until she could cry no more, then teleported back to Sandy's castle.

No one, save for Gloribell herself, not even the Man in the Moon, knew what had happened inside that cave that night, and she made up her mind that no one ever could.


	18. Chapter 18

Sandy had gone looking for Toothiana the night following her disappearance. He had gone to Tooth Palace to invite her to accompany him as he worked that night. Much to his surprise, Baby Tooth had seemed confused. None of her little fairies seemed to know where she was. Worried, Sandy had gone immediately to the North Pole, forgetting all about having to give dreams to the children.

"Wasn't she supposed to be with you last night?" North had asked him.

Now Sandy was confused. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, looking at North questioningly.

"You did not get the invitation?" North asked.

Sandy shook his head again, throwing his hands up in exasperation. He obviously didn't know anything, or he wouldn't be here now looking for her. He just wanted to know that she was okay.

"I think that Jack was supposed to drop her off to meet you. Come. We will see if he knows anything." North said, and at that point, he had turned on the Northern lights, which served as a summons to the Guardians to gather at the North Pole.

"I just dropped her off." Jack had told them all when he and Bunny had both arrived. "I asked if she wanted me to stick around until Sandy got there, but she said her fairies wouldn't have recommended that place to her if it wasn't safe."

"Ya should've stayed anyway, mate." Bunny had said, trying to contain his anger that Jack had left her out there alone.

"Maybe she's still out there." Jack had suggested. "I can take you all there. Let's go!"

"Wait a minute." Bunny said. He turned to Baby Tooth, who had come with Sandy to find out what had become of Toothiana. "You delivered the invitation?" He asked her.

Baby Tooth nodded.

Bunny looked to Sandy then. "And you never received it?"

Sandy shook his head. He had a feeling he knew where this was going, and his hunch turned out to be right.

"I think we need to have a friendly chat with your friend Gloribell." Bunny told him.

Sandy shook his head again, and signed that HE would talk with Gloribell, but that they should all go search for Toothiana first.

Everyone agreed, at least about searching for Toothiana first, and they all piled into North's sleigh. They went first to Tooth Palace, so Baby Tooth could inform the other fairies that Toothiana was indeed missing, and that they were searching for her, and because it would be easier for Jack to find the place again from there.

When they got to the cave and stepped inside, they all stopped and looked around them in wonder. The soft glow emanating from Sandy reflected off of every crystal, casting beautiful rainbows everywhere.

"It is no wonder Tooth wanted you to come here, Sandy." North had said to him.

Sandy nodded sadly. He would have loved to see this with her.

"There!" Jack had cried out suddenly. "That's her picnic basket!"

They had all looked inside and found the cake still mostly intact inside the serving dish, and luckily the wine bottle had been cushioned enough by the blanket that it hadn't broken.

Sandy's heart ached. All her hard work, wasted. It was a beautiful cake, a beautiful place. He decided that, when they found her, he was going to make sure she got the special night out she'd wanted. There would be no meeting here. He would bring her here himself, and he would protect her. No harm would come to her then. But, they never did find her.

The Guardians had searched all night for clues as to what had befallen their friend, and they continued searching all of the next day, in case they'd missed anything. Toothiana was simply gone.

They all had looked to Manny for help, but received no reply. It seemed that even he hadn't found anything.

Sandy had questioned Gloribell before going to give dreams to the children. He had insisted on doing so alone. He didn't want her to feel overwhelmed, and if she denied having anything to do with it, she had to be given the benefit of the doubt. He knew the others weren't ready to give her that. He was worried and upset too, but they couldn't very well just lash out at her with no evidence against her. It would be horrible and wrong to punish the innocent just because someone needed to pay for whatever had befallen Toothiana. His heart sank further at what Gloribell had revealed to him.

'I tore up the invitation and disposed of it out of jealousy. I'm so sorry, Sandy. I feel so responsible. If I hadn't done that...' Gloribell had whipped up some tears at that point. Playing the angle of feeling guilty seemed a good way to end up in his arms. The truth was, that she did feel guilty, but what's done was done. She couldn't go back, and she was going to make the most of what had happened by claiming Sandy's heart for herself. That had been the point of it all to her, after all. That she had torn up and disposed of the invitation was as much as she planned on telling him about what had happened. She'd lose him for certain if he knew she'd plotted with and aided Toothiana's captor.

Sandy, upon seeing her tears, had taken her into his arms, holding her comfortingly. He was angry. If she hadn't done that, he could have been there. He could have saved Toothiana. It seemed that she was already beating herself up over it though. He couldn't bring himself to lash out at her. He stroked her hair softly as he comforted her. 'Shh. It was a mistake. You didn't mean for that to happen. You couldn't have known.'

Gloribell smiled into his chest, then lifted her head, resting her cheek against his. She kept the fake tears flowing. 'I really am sorry. I know how much she meant to you. Anyone could see.' She lifted his hands, intertwining her fingers with his, and she felt him tense up as she moved to nuzzle his nose with hers. 'I'm here for you, Sandy. I love you, and I will always be here for you. I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy.'

Sandy had nuzzled her nose with his in return, smiling gratefully, but had gently pulled away before she tried to do more. He left sadly to go send his sweet dreams to the children.

The Guardians had continued searching for Toothiana for months. The question had been raised that maybe Match could have taken her, but when they'd investigated into that, they had found the bayou where Match and his dark fairies had resided to be empty. It looked as though they had all picked up and left, and long ago at that. Then a year had passed, then two years, then three, and they had finally been forced to accept that maybe she was gone forever. The only thing that provided any hope that she was out there somewhere was the fact that her little fairies continued to exist, continued collecting teeth. They couldn't possibly exist without her...could they?

Sandy watched for Toothiana every night as he worked, hoping to see her, or even just some sign of her. Sometimes he would catch a glimpse of beautiful, colorful feathers and fluttering wings, and he would chase after it, only to realize when he caught up that it was one of her little fairies, out collecting teeth. He hoped that, if he didn't see her, she would see him and fly up to meet him where she would be safe and sound in his arms. He never saw her, but he never quite gave up hoping either. He had to find her. Whether or not she was truly in love with him, Sandy ached to think that he may never get the chance to tell her that he still loved her, and to give her his love. Whether or not she was truly in love with him, she thought she was. She thought he was what she wanted and needed, and he decided that, given the chance again, he would take the leap and find out with her. As long as he lived, Sandy would never give up on her.


	19. Chapter 19

Toothiana had been broken all over again when she'd been brought to Match. It had taken longer this time, because she had finally found her true love in Sandy, and she'd held so much hope that he would rescue her again, and that he would one day be ready to believe in her love for him and to give her his love.

As time passed, and Sandy never came, her hope had begun to fade more and more quickly. Match told her that Sandy would never find her here in this new place, that he would give up on her, and his evil words that he whispered cruelly in her ears seemed to be proven right.

He told her that Sandy didn't love her, that he was in love with someone else. Toothiana didn't believe him. Cupid had said that true love never dies, and she knew that Sandy had loved her. Match conjured an image of Sandy standing on his balcony, looking terribly sad. Gloribell approached him from behind, wrapping her arms around him comfortingly. Sandy turned after a moment, facing Gloribell, who placed a comforting hand on his face. Sandy smiled gratefully, placing his own hand over hers on his cheek. Toothiana watched in horror as Gloribell leaned in and kissed Sandy, and he kissed her back. Match made her watch this for several minutes, until Sandy and Gloribell stopped, embracing one another, their noses touching, and just gazed into one another's eyes lovingly.

None of this was real, of course. Not that he knew of anyway. What he'd shown her had been a perfectly realistic illusion, but she didn't have to know that. That had been her breaking point. Toothiana had lost all hope and even all desire to be rescued then.

Match did not immediately wed Toothiana. He figured there was all the time in the world for that since no one was likely ever to find their new location. Besides, it just made so much more sense to corrupt her first. Then, in the unlikely event that they were discovered, she would be fighting on his side. So it was that the proper rites were performed to make Toothiana a Dark Fairy Queen.

Toothiana didn't remember any of this, however. She remembered only waking up here in this dark underground kingdom feeling sick, weak, injured, alone, and afraid.

A dark fairy had been at her bedside when she woke, holding her hand. He spoke to her softly, comfortingly, telling her that everything would be alright, that she was safe now. He told her she was sick, that she needed to rest, to go back to sleep. She had fallen asleep again, but every time she awoke he was there, holding her hand and comforting her.

When she was well again, the dark fairy had introduced himself as Matchitehew, and had told her to call him Match if she desired. Toothiana instinctively disliked the man. He gave her a bad feeling, but she was civil with him. He had been there for her throughout her recovery, after all. She owed him a chance to prove her wrong.

Match explained her history to her, since she couldn't remember anything. He told her she was a Dark Fairy Princess, betrayed by those who had called themselves friends to her people. The traitors had given her over to enemies to save themselves. She'd been beaten and tortured, until he had rescued her. The traitors, he'd explained to her, were four who called themselves the Guardians.

The hurt, sadness, and anger that Toothiana felt towards these Guardians for what she'd been through was fueled by the dark power that coursed through her, and quickly became hate. She decided they would pay, but first she needed to become stronger.

That was a few years ago, though. Now, Toothiana stood in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom, lightly fingering the rings she wore on a chain around her neck as she admired the dark gown that had been made for the meeting tonight. It looked positively elegant against her darkly colored feathers and dark wings, and hugged her figure beautifully. The jewels she wore matched her dark purple eyes. All except for the rings, that is, but she kept those hidden in the bosom of her dresses anyway, except for when she was all alone.

She'd found the rings one day while exploring her home shortly after her recovery several years ago. They were very beautiful, with golden bands which had brighter gold flecks sprinkled all over. Each had a rainbow colored, heart shaped gem on top, and on either side of the heart a small, wavy design was etched into the band, with tiny, sparkling fragments of the same type of rainbow gem set into it. Each had an engraving containing the tiny rainbow fragments on the inner side of the band. In one, 'Sandy' was engraved, 'Toothiana' in the other. Match had them hidden away in his study. Toothiana had felt drawn to the rings, and when she'd touched them, she'd felt a spark of something. The feeling was foreign to her, but it seemed good. She'd kept the rings. They were hers, after all. They must be, since one had her name in it.

She'd learned later that one of the Guardians was named Sandy. She was appalled to think that the man she may have been going to marry in the past would do to her what she'd been told he had. She had tried to throw the rings away in her anger, but couldn't bring herself to do so. There was that spark of something again, every time she touched them. So she kept them, hoping that they might help her to regain her lost memories of her past.

There was a knock at her door, startling her out of her thoughts. She quickly tucked the rings down into the front of her dress. "You may enter." She called out.

The door opened and Match entered the room, bowing deeply. "It is time, my Queen." He said to her.

"I'll be right there." Toothiana told him dismissively, waving him back out of the room. She finished readying herself for her meeting with a new ally with whom she shared some common enemies, and who would be aiding her in becoming phenomenally more powerful.

She was already the most powerful among her people, even more than Match. Match had tried to control her, to make her obey him. He'd even tried to force her to marry him, but by then she'd already become more powerful than he. She had hidden from everyone the fact that the rituals to gain power were having far more effect on her than on anyone else, but she knew. She watched others training their ability to wield the power, giving it their all, and when she trained alone, it was clear to her that she was more powerful by far than anyone, even when she was holding back.

When Match had tried to force her to marry him, she had challenged him. They had fought, she won, and she became the new unchallenged ruler of her people, the Dark Fairy Queen.

She smiled as she turned to go to her meeting, perfectly satisfied with herself. With the aid of her new ally, Pitch Black, she would capture the Guardians, take their power for herself, then make them pay for what they'd done to her.


	20. Chapter 20

Baby Tooth watched over Sandy as he slept. She lay on his pillow next to him, along with several others of Toothiana's little fairies, and even more lay sleeping on his other pillows scattered across his bed.

This had become habit since Toothiana's disappearance years ago, mostly because Sandy had been a constant in their lives since then, checking in on them both before and after he made his rounds across the world every night to give sweet dreams to the children. He would always offer his aid in any way they may need. Usually it was Baby Tooth who would need his help. She had assumed Toothiana's leadership role in her absence, and was often overwhelmed by it. Sandy would take breaks from his own work intermittently when she needed him, returning to aid her in orchestrating her fellow tooth fairies. His constant presence in their lives was a comfort, and uplifting.

Baby Tooth smiled fondly at their friend now before closing her eyes and joining the rest in sleep.

The other reason for them being there was to look out for his best interests and Toothiana's. The little tooth fairies still held out hope that Toothiana was out there somewhere, and that she would come home someday. They knew Sandy was still hopeful too, and they wanted the two to have the happily ever after they deserved.

Gloribell was persistent and persuasive. The little tooth fairies saw that she was sinking her claws and fangs deeper into Sandy all the time. They knew that he wasn't in love with her though. They knew he was still in love with Toothiana, and they were determined to protect that love, to protect Sandy from Gloribell. Just as he watched over them, they were determined to also watch over him.

Gloribell waited for Sandy to wake. She sat, invisible, glaring at the little tooth fairies sleeping all around him. She knew what they were doing. They'd been blocking her for years now, every time she tried to become closer with Sandy, but not tonight.

When Sandy woke, Gloribell teleported to her own bedroom. He always came to check on her before leaving with the tooth fairies, and would sometimes invite her to accompany him, so she knew he would be along any moment now.

She made herself comfortable on her window seat, and set her face to a pout for when he arrived.

Right on time, there was a knock at her door. 'Come in.' Gloribell said telepathically.

Sandy entered the room, and immediately took note of the pout on Gloribell's face. 'Uh oh...' he thought to himself. That expression on her usually led to trouble for him. It usually meant she was feeling dejected because he spent a lot of time with Toothiana's little fairies and she felt crowded out. The end result was always that he would send the tooth fairies away until the following night, giving her his undivided attention. He would take her along as he gave dreams to children, then he would either take her somewhere special or simply spend time walking and sitting with her on the beach on his island, talking the night away telepathically. He loved his friend, and he enjoyed her company, but those nights always involved fighting off her romantic advances all night long and all of the following day too.

Sandy sighed, and joined his friend on the window seat. 'Something is wrong.' He stated telepathically. When Gloribell didn't look at him or reply, he reached out and gently placed a finger under her chin, lifting it so she was facing him. 'I'm here for you. What's on your mind?'

Gloribell took his hand and held it to her cheek, and she closed her eyes, enjoying the contact. 'You know that I love you.' She said to him, and opened her eyes to look into his.

Sandy nodded sadly, and looked away out the window. He knew, but he was in love with someone else. There was nothing he could do for her.

'She's never coming back, Sandy.' Gloribell told him, watching him closely.

Sandy looked back at her now, hurt and sadness all over his face.

Gloribell took hold of his hands. 'Her fairies are still alive, Sandy. That means she's still out there somewhere, CHOOSING not to come back to you. She's found her happiness elsewhere. She's found what she was looking for. It's not you, and she isn't coming back.'

Sandy was shocked at her words, and his hurt became deeper. In all the years since Toothiana's disappearance, it had never occurred to him that maybe she hadn't wanted to be found, didn't want to come back.

Gloribell watched him. She had him where she wanted him. She whipped up some tears. 'You're not the only one who's been suffering through all of this.'

Sandy looked up again, sensing the pain in her words. Tears filled his own eyes when he saw hers, and he gave her hands a gentle squeeze.

'It hasn't been easy watching the one I love pining after someone else. We've known each other for so very long, longer even than you've known her. We met when you were still a shooting star pilot. I was lonely, and when I wished for a friend, you came to see me yourself, and we found and visited with each other often after that.'

Sandy smiled fondly through his tears at the precious memories of their visits. They would always take each other to some new place to share some amazing discovery. 'I've never forgotten.' He told her now.

'Then why...' Gloribell began. 'Why her and not me? What does she have that I don't?'

Sandy didn't answer. It was hard to answer something like that. It's true that he had a lot of beautiful, precious memories with Gloribell, but he also had that with Toothiana now too.

No one was like Toothiana. No one was so alive, vibrant, and radiant as she was. No one was as passionate about what they did, and life in general as she was. No one was as giving as she was. Even after all she'd been through growing up, her mother and father being brutally murdered, being hunted herself to be selfishly used and abused by others, she still continued to love, continued to give. She was truly a diamond in the rough, a treasure, undeserved by the world she'd grown up in. Sandy loved her for all that she was, for who she was. He couldn't help himself.

Gloribell spoke again, seeing that she was losing him as he thought about her question. 'You haven't been fair to me, Sandy.'

Sandy snapped back to the present, looking into Gloribell's tearful face.

'She and I both had feelings for you. Now she's gone, and I'm still here. I've been here for you through all of this. All I want is to make you happy, but you won't even give me a chance. She's gone, 's choosing not to come back. She's moved on. Don't you think it's time you did, as well?' She pulled a beautiful white gold ring from the bosom of her gown and held it out to him. The gem was a beautiful yellow star surrounded by little crystals, as though they were hugging the star lovingly, protectively. Where the star's heart would be, a single tiny little crystal had been set into it. 'It's been years, Sandy. Give someone else a chance. Let me make you happy again.'

Guilt and doubts flooded Sandy as he stared in shock at her offering. It was beautiful, thoughtful, but he loved Toothiana. He felt guilty for making Gloribell so unhappy all these years, but he would have been doing wrong by both of his friends had he given himself to her, wouldn't he? He couldn't give himself fully to Gloribell as long as he still loved and thought of Toothiana, and that wouldn't be fair to Gloribell. If Toothiana did truly love him, and if she was still out there somewhere, it would be unfair to her for him to give himself to Gloribell when his heart was rightfully hers because he was in love with her. He didn't want to hurt anybody.

But what if Gloribell was right? What if Toothiana had found happiness elsewhere and was never coming back?

On one hand, he thought that maybe Gloribell was right. Maybe it was time for him to let go and move on. On the other hand, he couldn't quite bring himself to give up hoping that Toothiana would return or be found. He just couldn't shake the feeling that she was still out there somewhere.

He glimpsed Baby Tooth peeking in at them from the doorway. He knew she couldn't hear their conversation, but the situation was evident from the ring Gloribell held out to him. She shook her little head, a pleading look on her face.

Gloribell placed a hand on his face, turning his head so he was facing her again. Anger filled her at the little tooth fairy's intrusion. How dare she?

Sandy knew Gloribell expected an answer, but he didn't know what the right one was at that moment, and he really had to be going to give the children dreams.

'Just think about it.' Gloribell told him, sensing his struggle and knowing he had to leave. She pulled a chain of white gold from her bosom now as well, and looped it through the ring. 'Think about all I've said. Think about us, all that we've shared, all that we could share.' She leaned forward to fasten the chain around his neck and, as she was putting it on him, she kissed him softly, passionately, before he could react or stop her. 'I love you, Sandy.' She said breathlessly when she'd ended her kiss, nuzzling her nose against his.

Sandy closed his eyes, his face flushed beautifully in the moonlight shining in through the window. He wasn't sure how he should react to what had just happened, or to her words. When he'd regained his senses and composure, he stood and nodded to indicate that he would consider her proposal, taking her hand in his, then bowed to her, kissing her hand ever so softly as he did so. With that, he took his leave.

Meanwhile, deep in her underground kingdom, Queen Toothiana had nearly finished with her preparations for the capture of the Guardians. She stood now on a high platform with Pitch Black, overseeing the work being done below them.

"Your nightmares are most impressive, Pitch." Toothiana said to him.

"I have you to thank for that." Pitch replied. "Those rituals you ordered performed have strengthened me more than I've ever been before. With your power flowing through me, my nightmares are more powerful, more resilient, and I can produce more of them than I was previously able. I think we make a great team, don't you?"

"The time for you to show your gratitude is close at hand." Toothiana told him.

"You're welcome." Match huffed from behind the two. "Not that either of you has offered any thanks for MY brilliant ideas."

"Shut up, Match." Toothiana snarled.

Match shrank back into the shadows behind him, whimpering. 'Just a little longer.' He thought to himself. 'Soon I will take back what is mine.'


	21. Chapter 21

"Is everyone clear on their orders?" Queen Toothiana asked, looking around her.

"Let's go over them one more time, shall we?" Match requested. Pitch glared at him while Toothiana just closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Alright." Toothiana said, barely containing her emotions. "Pitch will take a large number of his nightmares and attack at the North Pole. He will capture the Guardian called North while his nightmares see to it that no yeti nor elf can activate the lights to warn the other Guardians that something is happening."

Pitch nodded to indicate that he understood his role.

"You, Match, will take some nightmares and capture the Easter Bunny." Toothiana continued, glaring at Match. "You will let the nightmares contend with the egg warriors. Have a few of them help you to wear the Bunny down. Don't be cocky and try to handle him alone. If you screw up, you will be punished severely."

"Understood." Match squeaked.

"Young Jack Frost will need to be tracked down wherever there is winter in the world right now. My own armies and some of Pitch's nightmares will be tasked with that." Toothiana explained.

"And the Sandman is yours this time." Pitch said begrudgingly.

"Yes." Toothiana replied. "Don't be so unsatisfied, Pitch. You'll get your turn at him, after I take what I want from him first. He thinks he can hand me over to enemies to be tortured in order to save his own life, then find someone new, live happily ever after, and just forget about me?"

Pitch and Match exchanged uncomfortable and fearful glances.

"I'll capture him and his bride to be. I'll make him watch while I drain her of her power and immortality, and her light as well, taking it all for myself. Then I'll drain him too. After that, you may have him." Toothiana said to Pitch.

Pitch flashed an evil grin. "I like the way you think, Queen Toothiana. Nothing I can do to him will even come close to inflicting the same measure of damage as what you have planned for him. Just seeing you again will cause him pain beyond anything he's ever felt before."

Toothiana smiled smugly. "I know." She said simply. "Everyone prepare to attack. I want a small assembly of my men and some nightmares ready to accompany me. I'll go fetch the light feeder."

Pitch leaned over toward Match as Toothiana flew away. "Is the Sandman really getting married?" He asked quietly.

"How should I know?" Match retorted. He saw Pitch's glare and quickly checked himself, forcing himself to behave more respectfully. He cleared his throat and attempted to smooth things over. "My men have reported seeing him fingering a ring that he wears on a chain around his neck. It could be anything. Maybe he had it made for Toothiana in the past and has just been carrying it around in memory of her. I've never seen it before, however, so I think it more likely that his pretty little friend Gloribell probably gave it to him, and he simply hasn't decided to accept her proposal yet. The queen doesn't need to know that he hasn't yet accepted. It fuels her fury and her drive for revenge to think that he's moved on from what I told her he did to her."

"You mean Queen Toothiana's men." Pitch corrected him.

"Excuse me?" Match asked him, confused.

"You said YOUR men have seen a ring, but they're not your men anymore, are they?" Pitch taunted him. "No. They're the queen's men, and you are her PET."

Match burned with anger and humiliation, but he refrained from acting on his emotions. He knew he was no match for Pitch right now, even one on one. He'd be dead before he hit the ground. He comforted himself with thoughts of how he would make Pitch pay later. They could be powerful allies, but Pitch would bow to him.

"Good work, PET." Pitch said to him as he strolled away to prepare himself for battle. "You're obviously good at feeding the darkness you've planted within her. You've created quite the monster."

Match was unsure of whether to feel pleased at the commendation or angry at the insult. He screamed in frustration, attacking a guard patrolling the hall. When the guard was unconscious, he threw him away from himself and continued on his way to prepare for the tasks he'd been given.

As Sandy worked that night, sending his sweet golden dreams to the children of the world, he thought about everything. He considered Gloribell's proposal. He felt guilty for considering it, but he felt that maybe she was right, and she seemed so sure of what she wanted, so determined that she could make him love her and make him happy. He felt guilty for making her unhappy. She had been there for him all this time since Toothiana's disappearance. Even if he couldn't forget Toothiana, even if he always loved her, if this was what Gloribell wanted despite all that, didn't he owe it to her?

As he made his way home later, he said goodbye to Toothiana in his mind and in his heart. He would always love her. He would always watch for her, search for her, and if she needed him to, he would rescue her. He would always be her friend and watch over her if she ever returned to them. For now though, she was gone. Gloribell was here, now, and needed him now. As far as he knew, she had nowhere else to go, so he couldn't just ask her to leave, and he couldn't bear to make her suffer anymore either. He would take care of her, protect her, make her happy.

Upon nearing his home after checking on Baby Tooth and the other tooth fairies, Sandy felt a familiar darkness. 'Match?' He wondered to himself. 'If he thinks he's going to find Toothiana here, he's sorely mistaken.' He thought sadly. Then the thought occurred to him that maybe Match knew where she was. His heart leapt and he cautiously made his way closer to his island.

Looking around, Sandy saw nothing at first. He heard growling from nearby and formed his dreamsand whips, preparing for a fight. He looked all around for the source of the growling, but still saw nothing.

Suddenly, he was snatched up out of the air by some invisible thing. He heard growling and snarling above him as he was carried away by the collar of his clothing, being jostled around roughly all the way.

The invisible beast carried him to another part of his island, and he saw figures ahead of them now. When it finally reached them, it dropped Sandy from its mouth.

Although disoriented from being jostled around, Sandy managed to catch himself, and landed awkwardly on the sand. For a moment he just sat there, trying to get his bearings. Finally he looked up at the figure that had moved to stand before him. He stared in shock.

There before him stood Toothiana. She looked and felt different, darker, but it was her. He could sense it. Behind her, Sandy saw dark fairies. Match's dark fairies. 'So Match had her all this time.' He thought sadly. He saw the nightmares and assumed that Pitch must have taken up with Match. Anger burned inside him as he wondered what horrors she must have endured all these years. He looked back at Toothiana now. He had so many questions.

"You look surprised to see me, Sandman." Toothiana spoke up. She'd been unable to remember what any of the Guardians looked like, or anything about them since she still had no actual memories of her past. Looking at Sandy now though, she thought that he was beautiful. His skin, hair, and his eyes, all like golden honey. His face, especially his eyes, appeared so kind, caring, gentle. But she knew better.

Sandy stood, then signed, asking her what had happened to her.

"As if you didn't know!" Toothiana said angrily. She attacked him with her dark energy, bringing him to his knees. The nightmares stirred behind her and she held up her hand for them to remain where they were.

Sandy looked up at her again, tears in his golden eyes. She must be angry with him for never managing to rescue her. He felt that he deserved that. "I'm sorry." He told her sadly.

Toothiana was caught off guard. His voice was as beautiful as the rest of him, and what were these feelings that had sparked within her? They were pleasant...some sort of connection between the two, but it was foreign to her. It couldn't be love. She knew she had history with him, that she'd been going to marry him even, but her people didn't feel such things as love. They didn't feel anything positive. No love, loyalty, compassion, nothing. They married for power, immortality, or both. "You're not as sorry as you're going to be." She told him when she'd recovered. She signaled to the dark fairies behind her, and they moved to reveal an unconscious Gloribell lying on the ground. "Thought you could just move on and forget about me, did you?"

Sandy shook his head vigorously, tears falling from his eyes. He signed that he had never given up on her.

"Lies!" Toothiana shouted. "You handed me over to my enemies to save yourself. Match told me everything. And now you've attempted to replace me with her?" Toothiana lashed out with her dark energy again, knocking Sandy back.

Sandy couldn't bring himself to fight back. He knew he should, for Gloribell's sake, but he loved Toothiana. He couldn't bring himself to hurt her. He tried to simply ward off the darkness with his love for her, his desire to save her, and his desire to protect Gloribell, as he had fought it before, but it was having no effect at all now. It seemed different with her than it had been with Match. He looked at her questioningly, wondering what it was that she wanted.

"You'll pay for your betrayal." Toothiana told him, seeing the question in his eyes. "You will not be allowed to simply move on and forget what you've done. I'll take your future away from you." She indicated Gloribell again. "Then I'll take what I want from you, your power, and I will throw you away, just as you did to me. I'll give you to your old nemesis, Pitch Black."

Sandy's eyes widened. It was clear now what had been done to her. She'd been captured, broken and injured, subverted and lied to. He tried to sign this to her.

"Enough of your lies!" Toothiana shouted furiously, slamming a mass of dark energy into him again.

Sandy was injured, but he stood his ground this time, and looked at her pleadingly, signing for her to stop this and talk with him.

"Why won't you fight back?" Toothiana asked furiously.

Sandy hesitated, blushing, then signed that he loved her.

That spark inside of Toothiana grew a bit, just a little, becoming a tiny flame. For a moment she hesitated, tears coming to her eyes, and she put a hand over her heart where she felt the flame.

Sandy saw that she felt something. He knew she was still in there. He just had to free her from the darkness. She was right there in front of him. He could finally save her. He moved to approach her, holding his hand out to her.

The dark fairies saw Sandy move toward Toothiana and tried to seize him, but he formed his dreamsand whips again and fought them off. The nightmares joined the attack then, and the dark fairies began attacking from a distance with dark energy.

Gloribell had awoken and, seeing Sandy being attacked, called out to him in fear. "Sandy!"

Upon hearing Gloribell's voice, the tiny flame inside of Toothiana was snuffed out again by the darkness. She turned toward Gloribell, lifted her from the sand using dark energy, and flung her down again as hard as she could. The sand put Gloribell back into a deep sleep again.

Turning to the fight, Toothiana sent an enormous wave of dark energy into the midst of it, blasting everyone apart from one another. They all fell into the ocean around the island. She engulfed Sandy in dark energy before he hit the water, and used it to carry him to where she stood. "You will come with me. You will not resist. I already have your friends."

Sandy nodded. He would go with her, reunite with the others, and together they would save her.

Toothiana threw Gloribell at the dark fairies when they rejoined her on the beach. "Take her. The light feeder and I can handle him."

Sandy turned when he heard growling again, and this time was able to see an enormous, black shadowy beast. He could make out no distinct features. It was just a hulking shadow with sharp teeth and shiny black eyes. The beast lifted him by the collar of his clothing again, and carried him away through the air. He glanced over at Toothiana flying next to them, but she wouldn't look his way.

Gloribell awoke while they were in flight. 'Sandy, what's happening?' She asked telepathically.

'Don't struggle. Don't let them know you're awake. Can you teleport?' Sandy asked her.

'I'm too weak. She told the beast to feed on me so I couldn't fight or even escape.' Gloribell informed him. 'I'm scared, Sandy. What's going to happen to us?'

Sandy's heart ached to hold his friend, to comfort her. 'Don't worry. The others are already there. We'll protect you. I'll protect you. We'll all get out of this, and soon we'll be home, safe and sound.'


	22. Chapter 22

"Put them in cells until I'm ready to deal with them." Toothiana ordered her men when they'd arrived back at her underground palace. "Separate ones. We don't need any attempts to gang up and escape later when you're sent to retrieve one of them for me."

So it was that Sandy and Gloribell were unceremoniously tossed into cells in the dungeon below.

Gloribell began to cry fearfully.

Since their cells were side by side, Sandy was able to reach through the bars and take her hand comfortingly.

"If you're scared now, wait until the queen is ready for you. She'll give you reason to be afraid." The guards laughed as they flew away.

"Sandy! You too?" North asked from a cell across from him.

Sandy nodded.

"I wonder who their queen is." Bunny said thoughtfully. He was in a cell next to North's. "They kept making threats the whole way here about what she'd do with me."

Sandy stood and moved to the front of his cell to get everyone's attention. When they turned to look at him, he created a dreamsand image of Toothiana above his head.

"Tooth?" Bunny asked incredulously. "Are ya sure about that, mate?"

Sandy nodded again and created more images of some of what had taken place on his island.

"Then she's alive!" North said happily. "Tooth would not hurt us. We can all leave here. Together."

This time Sandy shook his head. He needed to explain what had happened to her, and that they had to free her from the darkness, but before he could, they heard a loud ruckus headed their way.

They all clung to the front of their cells, watching and listening.

Jack came into view, struggling against the guards and arguing with them. "You won't get away with this." He was saying. He noticed his friends then and fell silent as the guards opened up another cell next to Sandy and tossed him into it.

"So much for not getting away with it." One of the guards snarled. "Who's gonna save you now, boy?"

When the guards were gone, North spoke. "Do not lose hope, Jack. Sandy here was just telling us that Tooth is their queen. This must all be a misunderstanding. She will get us out of here."

"Tooth is here? She's alive?" Jack asked hopefully, looking to Sandy.

Sandy nodded and held up a finger as he thought about how to explain everything. He began to sign slowly, making sure they were understanding him. Everyone was silent for a few moments when he finally finished explaining what he knew.

Finally, Bunny spoke. "And she's taken up with Pitch, too. There were nightmares with Match and his men when they came for me, and North, you said Pitch himself came for you."

"What'll we do?" Jack asked, taking a seat on the cold, hard floor of his cell.

"Sandy said that she doesn't seem to remember anything correctly. Maybe if we make her remember the truth, the spell over her will be broken." North suggested, stroking his beard.

Sandy nodded.

"When they came for me, I wasn't alone. Baby Tooth was with me." Jack told them. "She probably went looking for all of you for help, and will have realized by now that something is wrong. Maybe she'll rally the other tooth fairies, the yetis and the elves, and the warrior eggs and come after us. Maybe the tooth fairies can make her remember."

"They don't know she's here, mate." Bunny reminded him. "They won't be coming prepared for that, and unless she followed you to see where you were being taken, they won't be able to find us here."

"Then it is up to us." North told them. "We must make her remember what is true."

"And how do we do that, mate?" Bunny asked him skeptically.

"Well, I'm sure at some point we will all be granted an audience with Tooth." North said thoughtfully. "Maybe all together, maybe separately. Whatever the case, when we see her, we each must tell her of our most powerful memories with her. Think of ones that were very special to her."

Sandy wondered what memories could possibly help that he ever had shared with her. He couldn't remind her of when he'd offered her his heart. That was a bad memory for both of them. It was powerful though, as was the memory of when she'd told him that she loved him. There was also when her wing was reset, and when he had helped her to fly again.

As each of the Guardians was lost now in thought, each contemplating what were his most powerful memories with Toothiana, Match was preparing for her downfall. While Toothiana still had yet to make preparations for the rituals to leech the Guardians' power, he had already nearly finished preparing to take their power and immortality for himself. That would make him powerful enough to take back his throne. When he finished with them, he would take hers too as punishment for overthrowing him.

He wondered now if Toothiana would be easier to defeat if one of the Guardians did manage to free her from the darkness. It would both weaken and strengthen her. She would no longer wield immense dark energy, but she would be able to feel positive emotions again, and could use those to fight him. He'd defeated her in the past, and could again if it were one on one, but this wouldn't be because he needed one of the Guardians to free her first, and once she was free, he would be fighting both Toothiana and he who freed her.

He would free her himself, but he didn't possess that ability. He could only bring darkness and feed it. He could do no good.

No matter. He would leech the power of three of them first. That should make him powerful enough to defeat both Toothiana and the one he reserved to free her, and he knew just the Guardian for the job.

Match posted guards at the prison who still secretly followed him, and when Toothiana sent for each Guardian in turn to question and torture them, he sent his secret followers to fetch them for her and to return them to their cells as she was through with them. He didn't want any of her followers down there to catch him and report him when he started performing the rituals on them.

Pitch wasn't an issue. Toothiana had dismissed him. She had sent him home with the promise that the Guardians were all his once she'd gotten what she wanted from them.

Toothiana had just finished with Gloribell and sent for Sandy. Match had easily convinced her to save him for last, reminding her that Sandy's betrayal was far worse than that of the others because of the nature of his relationship with her. As he'd guessed, none of the others had been able to bring Toothiana out from the darkness that bound her, but he was sure that Sandy could. If not, he would simply leech Sandy's power too when he was returned to the prison, and face Toothiana as she was with the immense new power he will have gained from the Guardians and Gloribell collectively.

Match approached the Guardians now as his followers were preparing them and Gloribell for his rituals by chaining them up from the ceiling by their wrists inside their individual cells.

'You...' Gloribell said telepathically upon recognizing Match.

'Hello darlin'.' Match replied with an evil grin. 'Miss me?'

'Why are you doing this?' Gloribell asked fearfully. 'You got what you wanted.'

'No, no I didn't. She's not really working out, and so I need you all to help me get rid of her.' Match told her.

'Then why don't you just give her to us and let us all leave?' Gloribell questioned.

'It's not that simple. She doesn't want to leave now, so this is going to require force.' Match informed her. 'I need power. Your power, and their power, and when I have it, I'll take Toothiana's power too, and in so doing, I will take back what is mine.'

'You can't do this to me!' Gloribell cried out telepathically. 'I helped you! We had a deal! At least let Sandy and me go. Please.' Tears streamed down her frightened face.

'What for?' Match asked her. 'It doesn't look like things worked out for you either. You still never managed to make him yours.'

"Gloribell, what's he saying to you?" Jack asked her.

Gloribell hung her head, crying silently.

"We were just reminiscing." Match told the others. "Why? Feeling left out?"

"Reminiscing?" Jack asked.

Everyone looked to Gloribell for an explanation, but she remained silent with her head bowed.

"I'm not really in the mood for story time, and there's no time for that right now anyway." Match said before anyone could question Gloribell again. "Let's get started, shall we? Ladies first."

Match performed a ritual on each of them in turn that would cause their power and immortality to slowly leave them and become part of him. As their power left them, he converted it to dark energy.

Multiple times, he had to perform a ritual to enable himself to take in more of their power and immortality. His body was having trouble adapting to power of this magnitude.

The Guardians all felt sick and weak, but it was obvious that this was going to take some time. They hoped it would be time enough for Sandy to find a way to free Toothiana from the darkness, or for an opportunity to escape to present itself so they could help him.

They were in luck, for the Man in the Moon had been watching over them when they were captured. He'd sent Baby Tooth to gather an army of tooth fairies, yetis, elves, and warrior eggs, and had sent a moonbeam to follow the Guardians with their captors to find out where they were being taken. He had also reached out to one other for help, one he knew would be furiously enraged that Match had, once again, stood in the way of true love.

Match's rituals were interrupted when a flurry of arrows rained down on the dark fairies gathered, killing a number of them. Match himself had been grazed on a wing and had an arrow in his leg as well. He looked around to see who had fired the arrows.

"Cupid?" North asked incredulously. "Long time no see, old friend!"

"North." Cupid said, nodding his head in quick greeting. "What are you waiting for? Get them down from there." He ordered some of the yetis who had entered the room with him. "The rest of you, attack!" He ordered the rest.

Yetis, tooth fairies, elves and warrior eggs rushed forward to fight off Match's followers. No one noticed Match sneak away into the darkness.

"Where are the Sandman and Toothiana?" Cupid asked North.

"This way." North said, taking the lead. "Come." He wobbled a little, weakened from the rituals.

"Steady." Cupid said, holding North up. "What happened here anyway?"

"It's a long story, mate." Bunny told him.

"Basically, this guy Match wasn't giving up on Tooth, and Gloribell here was competing with Tooth for Sandy. Sandy didn't know what to do. Before he could decide, Match kidnapped Tooth. This was years ago. We thought we'd never see her again. Sandy never gave up on her though. Apparently she's the queen around here now, and doesn't remember anything. She doesn't remember us, not even Sandy. She only knows the lies she's been told, and wants revenge for something that never actually happened. We've all tried getting through to her, but nothing worked." Jack explained as simply as he could.

"Thank you." Cupid said to him. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Cupid."

"Jack Frost." Jack replied simply with a slight smile and a nod.

They fought their way to where they knew their friends would be, Cupid taking down large numbers of enemies at a time by shooting his magnificent flurries of arrows into groups of them when he knew he wouldn't accidentally hit any of their own.

Match watched the battle going on between the Sandman and Toothiana. All else was lost. The only thing he could do now was hope that Sandy could free Toothiana so that he could at least spirit the two of them away and leech their power and immortality, then regain control of whatever was left of his kingdom. He knew he'd leeched enough power from the others for that at least.

Sandy continued to dodge the dark energy that Toothiana threw at him as he wracked his brain for a way to free her. He had tried every good memory he could think of that the two had shared together, but he simply could not seem to get through to her. He had even signed again that he loved her, but she said she didn't believe him, formed scary dark energy throwing weapons, and began flinging them at him furiously. He used his dreamsand whips to counter them, never striking back at Toothiana. He didn't want to hurt her. He wouldn't hurt her. He wanted to free her, save her, to make her safe and happy, to give her his love.

A thought struck him. 'That's it!' He thought. She had said she didn't believe him when he'd signed that he loved her, so maybe he had to prove it. Sandy blushed at what he was considering, becoming momentarily distracted, and was grazed by one of her dark energy stars. He quickly countered the rest, then began trying to capture Toothiana with his whips. If her feelings for him had ever been true, maybe he could reawaken them.

"It's about time you got serious!" Toothiana snarled at him.

She managed to dodge him for a few moments, and since he was so focussed on capturing her now, Sandy was grazed a few more times, but finally he had her. He caught her ankle with one whip, stopping her from dodging him anymore, and wrapped the other whip around her body, pinning her arms to her sides and her legs together. Before she could attack mentally, Sandy pulled her to him and, his face flushed, kissed her softly.


	23. Chapter 23

Toothiana's eyes widened in shock as she felt that tiny spark reignite within her. She tried to resist, but with Sandy's hands on either side of her face, she was prevented from turning away from his kiss, and part of her didn't want to resist him. Part of her wanted this. She knew this gentle touch, remembered this closeness. 'I remember!' She thought eagerly, and as more memories of him flooded her, the darkness began to quickly leave her. She knew who she was, who he was and what he meant to her. She knew now that the spark she'd been feeling in her heart since she'd found her rings was love, and it was no longer just a spark. The spark had grown into a raging fire. She remembered her friends and the children. She could feel again. She felt so much love and other emotions, as well as so many amazing physical sensations from Sandy's kiss. Heat filled her, and she knew she was blushing intensely.

Sandy had watched with wonder as Toothiana had transformed before his eyes as he'd kissed her. He couldn't believe it had worked, but here she was, standing before him. Her feathers, wings and eyes were bright and beautiful. He could see emotion in her eyes and on her flushed face. He ended the kiss and dispersed the dreamsand that still held her.

Toothiana was trembling with emotion, and when the dreamsand was gone her knees gave way beneath her. Sandy caught her, holding her gently and protectively against him. She looked at him with tears of happiness in her eyes. "Don't stop." She pleaded.

Sandy's blush deepened, and he kissed her again.

Toothiana wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss, pouring into it all of the love and desire she felt for him. She loved the way their kiss felt, like the final piece of a puzzle being put into place, like all was as it should be at last, like they were made for each other, as their lips moved and melted together perfectly. She savored the touch, the sensations, the emotions.

When the kiss ended, she looked into his eyes, resting her forehead gently against his. "Oh Sandy. I've dreamed of this moment, but even my sweetest dreams didn't do you justice."

Sandy smiled tenderly and held her close. "I love you, Toothiana." He spoke softly into her ear.

Toothiana's eyes widened and her feathers ruffled with pleasure upon hearing his voice and hearing him speak her name. She pulled back just enough to look at him again. She gently nuzzled her nose against his. "I love you." She whispered, then kissed him. "I love you." She whispered again, and again kissed him. "I love you." She whispered one more time, and kissed him. This kiss was very long and very sweet as they gazed into one another's eyes, faces flushed, time and all else forgotten.

As they were absorbed in their kiss, Sandy, feeling lighthearted and happy, unknowingly began to hover a few feet off the ground, taking Toothiana with him. Beautiful golden dreamsand began to swirl around them, forming into little flowers and hearts, and little golden images of Toothiana and Sandy dancing, flying, and cuddling together.

Toothiana, upon seeing this, held Sandy a little tighter as she kissed him, tears of joy continuing to fall down her face. It was clear how happy he was, and she too felt happy beyond imagining.

Match tried to attack them while they were distracted, knowing that he didn't have much time now to overpower them and make off with one or both of them before their friends would show up and interfere. He'd been so confident that he could do so, but his attacks couldn't even get close. Golden dreamsand blocked his every attack with the greatest of ease. He felt himself growing immensely weaker, and he knew it was the power of love. Now that Toothiana and Sandy's love was so much stronger and solid, with no more fear or doubt, it was more powerful than ever before, perhaps too powerful for Match. Perhaps it was a mistake to think it would be easier to defeat Toothiana this way. He was just about to give up on taking them with him and make his escape when he realized that he had the happy couple's attention now.

Sandy lashed out angrily with his whips, lifting Match off the ground and then slamming him back down again. He intended to make certain Match would never dare to go near Toothiana again. Match tried feebly to counterattack, but Sandy lifted him again and slammed him against a wall, holding him there and glaring at him furiously.

"Please, just let me go. I'll never bother any of you again. I just want my kingdom back." Match begged.

"It's no use, Matchitehew." Someone said from below. "Love is more powerful than anything."

"Cupid!" Toothiana called out, happy to see her old friend again.

"Toothiana." Cupid said, nodding in greeting. "You look positively radiant, and I am sensing that something incredibly powerful happened here. Congratulations to the both of you."

Sandy and Toothiana both smiled, faces flushed. "Thank you." Toothiana said to Cupid. "For everything. Your advice really made a difference." She noticed that Sandy was looking at her curiously, and her blush deepened. She took his hand. "I'll explain later."

"It was my pleasure, sweetheart." Cupid said in reply.

"She had help?" Gloribell asked furiously.

Cupid held up his hands defensively. "I didn't actually do anything. She only wanted advice."

Match laughed cruelly. "You should have thought of that." He told Gloribell. "I took the Tooth Fairy out of the picture for you. I made it easier for you than Cupid did for her, and after all these years you still haven't made the Sandman yours. You should have made Cupid here shoot him for you! This, all of this mess, is all YOUR fault!"

Everyone stared at Gloribell in shock and horror. She looked up at Sandy. Tears filled her eyes and she shook her head, blushing madly, silently pleading with him to not believe what he was hearing.

Sandy stared back at Gloribell with tear filled eyes, hurt, sadness, disappointment, and even a hint of anger evident on his face.

"That's right." Match told them. "She had help too."

Toothiana was furious that Gloribell would stoop to such levels to come between Sandy and herself. All those years ago it had been Gloribell that had turned her over to an enemy. She thought of Sandy, and how he must have suffered after her disappearance. She could see it written all over his face as he stared at Gloribell. He had suffered worry, fear, loss, sadness, and Gloribell was the cause.

Dark fairy soldiers burst through the door to the throne room. "Queen Toothiana!" They cried out in shock when they saw that she was changed.

Sandy held Toothiana protectively, glaring at the soldiers, and formed a dreamsand whip in his free hand.

Yetis, elves, tooth fairies, and warrior eggs charged in behind them and attacked, and those already in the room quickly joined the fight.

Cupid pinned Gloribell and Match both to the wall with arrows through their clothing, and looked up at Sandy and Toothiana with a nod that said 'They're all yours.' As much as he wanted those two for himself for interfering with true love, he felt that the lovers had more claim to them than he did.

"Will you leave Gloribell to me?" Toothiana asked Sandy.

Sandy nodded but held up a finger for her to wait.

Toothiana watched as he hovered down to Gloribell's level and helped her down from the wall. He then removed a chain with a ring on it from under his clothing and around his neck, and looked directly into her eyes as he took her hand and placed the chain and ring into it. With that, Sandy turned away from Gloribell and moved back toward Toothiana.

'Sandy wait!' Gloribell pleaded. 'Don't do this. I'm sorry.'

Sandy didn't reply to Gloribell, but simply placed a hand on Toothiana's shoulder and nodded sadly to indicate that Gloribell was all hers now.

'For you.' Toothiana thought, looking into his sad eyes. She turned furiously to Gloribell then, and Sandy made his way to teach Match a final lesson. She drew her blades and approached Gloribell who, upon seeing Toothiana approaching her so wrathfully, formed two small crystal blades of her own. "How could you?" Toothiana asked angrily, attacking the moment she reached Gloribell. "Did you even think about how your actions might hurt him?"

'I could have made him happy.' Gloribell retorted telepathically. She blocked and dodged most of Toothiana's attacks, but was nowhere near as skilled or quick as she, and one of Toothiana's blades grazed her cheek. 'I could have made him happy, but you were always there, getting in the way of our happiness!'

'Don't you mean YOUR happiness?' Toothiana shot back. 'Did it ever occur to you that maybe I make him happy, that maybe taking me out of the picture would make him UNhappy?'

'Don't be ridiculous!' Gloribell said angrily. 'I love him!'

'You don't know what love is.' Toothiana told her. She cut one of Gloribell's legs this time. 'You took away his happiness and took advantage of him, trying to force him to replace me with you, whether he was happy or not, for the sake of your own happiness! Does that sound like love to you?' She knocked Gloribell's weapons away and kicked her to the floor, her own weapons aimed at Gloribell's throat and her heart. 'Love is selfless. Everything you did was selfish. It was always about you, never about him. You don't deserve him.' She backed off then.

'That's it?' Gloribell asked incredulously. 'You're letting me live?'

'For him, because despite everything, he still cares for you because you were his friend in the past. I don't want to see him suffer any more than he already has. You will not be staying with him anymore. You will pack your things, if you have any, and leave. You will stay away from him.' Toothiana instructed. 'You will never be allowed to hurt him again. I will make sure of that personally. I will protect him from you, because I love him.'

Gloribell stood, only to be knocked to the ground again when Toothiana punched her face.

'That's for me and all the hell I've been through these past several years.' Toothiana informed her. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and turned to find Cupid standing beside her.

"It's time to go, sweetheart." Cupid informed Toothiana. "You should go too." He said to Gloribell. He fired a flurry of arrows to clear the way for Toothiana to get to Sandy. "Did you not hear me say that you need to leave?" He asked Gloribell.

'Where will I go?' Gloribell asked fearfully.

Cupid felt pity for her, despite her wicked deeds. He held a hand out to her. She just looked at it timidly for a moment, then accepted, afraid that he would leave her there alone if she took too long to decide.

Toothiana met up with Sandy, who was already on his way to her. "Cupid says we should leave." She told him.

Sandy nodded, indicating the crumbling walls around them. He took her hand, and together they flew far away from that awful underground kingdom.

The Guardians all met up at the North Pole. Toothiana and Sandy stayed by one another, never wanting to be apart again. It felt like a dream, being together again after all this time, and each was afraid that if they lost sight of the other, even just for a moment, they might never see each other again.

Bunny's warrior eggs had returned to the warren, but the tooth fairies stayed at the North Pole. They didn't want to be apart from Toothiana until they had to go to collect teeth.

The yetis served goodies and drinks, and everyone sat down together to relax and to take comfort in one another's company. They all found themselves unintentionally staring at Toothiana and Sandy, who sat side by side, Sandy's hand over hers on the seat between them, fingers intertwined.

North cleared his throat when he realized he'd been staring. "I think we should have a toast." He said. "To Tooth. Welcome home." Everyone drank to that, including the yetis and tooth fairies.

Toothiana stood then. "To family. Thank you all for rescuing me."

Once they had all drunk to that, Jack spoke up. "So, Tooth, what memory was it that brought you back?"

Toothiana and Sandy looked at each other and blushed. "Actually, it was more than a memory." Toothiana explained. "He kissed me, and when he did that, I felt love again. That triggered my memories."

"That's beautiful." Bunny said softly to them.

All around the room, all eyes were filled with tears of happiness for their friends, and just for having Toothiana back again.

"Another toast." Toothiana proposed tearfully, rising again. "To true love, for setting me free from the darkness." She looked pointedly at Sandy as she spoke.

Sandy smiled and blushed softly as they all drank to her toast, and he took her hand again when she returned to her seat beside him.

Toothiana sat on the edge of the seat, facing Sandy this time. She allowed him to take her hand, then she spoke again. "Marry me, Sandy."

Sandy's eyes flew open wide with shock, and the room fell silent again as everyone waited to see what would come of this.

"I know this probably seems sudden, but the truth is that we've been in love for a very long time now." Toothiana continued. "I'm tired of people and circumstances coming between us. I never want to be apart from you again. I love you, Sandy, and I know you feel the same. We make each other happy. Isn't that all that matters?" She gently pulled her hand from his and removed the chain with their rings from the gown she still wore and from around her neck. She removed the rings from the chain and held out to him the one with her name engraved on the inner side of the band. She looked into his tear filled eyes hopefully, searching for some sign of what his answer would be, fearful of rejection. What if he wasn't ready?

Sandy studied her offering in awe. It was remarkably beautiful, and thoughtful as well, with representations of both of them in it. He thought that it made sense that her name was engraved in it, since she was the one that wished to claim him. He imagined his name must be in the other then. He no longer felt any fear or doubt about whether her love was true. He had experienced it for himself when his kiss was what had set her free and brought her back to them, and when she had returned his kiss. He looked up again, into her eyes so full of hope. He smiled tearfully and nodded his head.

Relief flooded Toothiana and, with trembling hands, she placed her ring on Sandy's finger, finally claiming his heart for her very own to the happy, excited cheers of their friends. Tears of joy flowed down her cheeks as Sandy lovingly placed the other ring on her finger.

Sandy pulled Toothiana close and nuzzled her nose with his own for just a moment before kissing her softly, earning them even more cheers from the others.

Toothiana placed her hand on his face, returning the kiss passionately. After all the years they had waited to be together, she felt so starved for his affections. Sandy seemed to sense her need, because he continued kissing her again and again, allowing her to be the one to finally end it when she felt, for the time being at least, satisfied.

The moon shone brightly through the window as Manny smiled fondly down at his friends in congratulations. The others all congratulated the two with hugs and pats on the back, and North ordered the yetis to bring another round of drinks. As they drank and ate cookies, they all excitedly began making suggestions for Sandy's and Toothiana's wedding.

"Frostbite here would make ya a fine flower girl." Bunny joked at one point.

"Thanks, Kangaroo, but that's more your area. I'm winter, snow, and ice. YOU'RE spring, flowers and things. Besides, you're so cute and fluffy. That makes you perfect for the job." Jack teased in return.

Sandy chuckled silently, and Toothiana giggled with mirth and excitement. "No flower petals, guys." She told them.

Everyone looked at her in confusion except for Sandy, who softly touched her cheek, turning her head to face him. He smiled tenderly and signed, asking her what she wanted. He would give her anything.

Toothiana blushed softly, and she kept her gaze on Sandy's sweet face, nuzzling his nose with hers as she replied. "I want dreamsand sprinkled down the aisle ahead of me to symbolize following your dreams, because dreams really do come true. My dream will be waiting for me at the altar."

_**A/N: This is not over yet. I still have some love and fluffy stuff to add to it, and possibly a bit more adventure too.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**_To answer the question asked about the M rating, it's there because I was never sure where this might go. Every day brings new ideas, new possibilities. I just wanted to be safe. Again, this isn't over, and I've pretty much decided that in the very near future, that M will serve a purpose. Thanks everyone for your support and encouragement. I always look forward to hearing from you. :-)_**

Toothiana flitted excitedly from house to house, happy to be collecting teeth again at last, always staying within sight of Sandy. The two were both afraid to let one another out of sight, and even if not for fear, Toothiana simply had no desire to be apart from her newly betrothed. She wanted to be with him every moment, to see his sweet face, to feel his gentle touch, to kiss him and hold him.

She flew back to him when she'd collected all the teeth in that area. He greeted her with a fond smile, took her hand, and they moved on a little further since Sandy could give the children dreams from anywhere in the town from his cloud of dreamsand in the sky.

When they both had finished with their work, they sat together on Sandy's dreamsand cloud as they always had as friends in the past. Sandy watched and listened attentively with a fond smile on his face as she showed him some of the teeth she'd collected and told him all about them.

After awhile, Toothiana lost interest in the teeth, becoming more interested in cuddling up with Sandy. She took his left hand and stroked it softly with her own, fondling her ring on his finger now and then as well. She loved seeing it there, staking her claim to him. She lifted his hand to her lips and kissed each of his fingertips softly, lovingly. She then placed her own hand against his and intertwined their fingers. Gazing at him in the moonlight, she felt again the intense yearning to be with him for all of eternity, to never be apart from him again. "Sandy." She said softly.

Sandy, seeing the look in her eyes, took her hands in his and signed, asking her what was on her mind.

Toothiana blushed and looked away. What if he thought her worries were silly? What if he thought her suggestion was silly?

Sandy placed a finger under her chin and lifted it so she was facing him. He smiled reassuringly and softly stroked her cheek as he signed again, asking her what she wanted.

Toothiana placed a hand over his on her face and closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying his tender touch. "I want to be married right away." She told him, opening her eyes to see his reaction. "I want a wedding, of course." She continued. "But I want to rush it and be married as soon as we can have the arrangements made and the invitations sent. We've waited so long to be together. I just don't want to wait any longer, and I'm so afraid...afraid of losing you again." Tears filled her eyes as she spoke of her fear.

Sandy was slightly amused by her eagerness, but he understood. He shared her fear. Even if he didn't, he would do this for her. He loved her, and he would give her anything. He nodded to her, signing that they would speak with the others about rushing the invitations and arrangements. Pulling her into his embrace, he held her securely but gently, and kissed her face reassuringly, softly stroking the feathers on her neck and back. He then stood and held his hand out to her, waiting for her to take it. When she had, he hovered above the dreamsand cloud, pulling her up with him. He took one of her hands in his and placed the other on her waist, and began leading her in dance, as he had years ago when he was helping her to fly again. He formed beautiful golden music notes and flowers of dreamsand that danced all around them.

Toothiana giggled happily as the two of them danced and twirled in the moonlight. After awhile, she wrapped her arms around his neck and they danced more slowly then. "Oh Sandy." She said softly, resting her cheek against his. She squeezed him lovingly.

Sandy pulled back slightly and gently nuzzled her nose with his, then kissed her ever so softly as they continued to dance.

Toothiana returned his kiss passionately, her feathers ruffled with pleasure and emotions, tears of happiness once again falling down her face.

Baby Tooth and some of the other little tooth fairies had returned to be near Toothiana again when they'd finished taking teeth back to Tooth Palace. They watched the beautiful, romantic scene before them happily, swooning, sighing, but careful to be quiet about it so as not to interrupt the lovers in their enthusiasm.

The two continued on so, dancing and kissing one another, nuzzling their noses together, gazing lovingly into one another's eyes, until the first rays of sunlight began to light up the sky. They hovered above the dreamsand cloud still, wrapped in one another's embrace, watching the sunrise.

When it was over, Toothiana looked at him and nuzzled his nose with hers. "I suppose you need to sleep." She said.

Sandy smiled and shook his head, signing to remind her that he'd promised that they would go talk with the others.

"We could go when you wake up. We could have North call a meeting before we both have to go to work." Toothiana suggested.

Sandy shook his head again and signed that this came first because she came first, and that it would give her something to do while he slept. He knew she didn't want to be alone so soon after all she'd been through, and he would feel better too knowing she would be with their friends working on wedding arrangements. She could always stay with him while he slept, but he thought she would have more fun planning their wedding since she was so excited. She was probably too excited to sleep anyway.

Toothiana hugged him tightly. "You're always so wonderful and thoughtful. I love you, Sandy."

Sandy gently squeezed her in return, kissed her cheek, then signed that he loved her. He then took her hand, and they flew away together to the North Pole, followed by Baby Tooth.

When they arrived, they found that Jack was there visiting as well, and they explained to him and to North what they wanted to do.

"We will work on designs for invitations and decorations." North told her. "You will only have to pick the ones you like the most when you come back again. The yetis can make them in no time after that. Will you be wanting decorations for indoor wedding or will it be outdoors?"

Sandy and Toothiana looked at each other. Neither had thought about that yet. Sandy had an idea. He created a beautiful dreamsand picture of Tooth Palace with a wedding arch among the cherry blossom trees, elegant torches lining the aisle leading up to it, hanging paper lanterns in the trees and in a large, decorative tent set up for dining and dancing after the ceremony.

"Wow." Jack said in awe. "I like that idea. That looks like fun."

"Wow is right." Toothiana said, staring at Sandy. "Sandy, that's a beautiful idea."

Sandy smiled, blushing softly. He took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"It's settled then!" North said enthusiastically. "It will be an outdoor wedding at Tooth Palace, and we will base the decorations on Sandy's theme."

Toothiana twirled around excitedly in the air. "I love it!"

"Cupid will need to be informed of your engagement and your intent to be wedded as soon as preparations are complete." North reminded them. "He is the one with the power to marry the two of you, after all."

"I'll take the message to him." Jack volunteered, eager to help.

"Thank you, Jack." Toothiana said gratefully, and Sandy nodded his thanks as well.

Baby Tooth left with Jack, and Toothiana and Sandy took their leave as well, going next to visit Bunny on Easter Island.

"What can I do for ya, mates?" Bunny asked them when they arrived.

Toothiana again explained their desire to rush preparations and wed as soon as they were finished.

"So we need to start talking about cakes." Bunny said when she'd finished. "Cake types, shapes, frostings, decorations."

"It sounds complicated." Toothiana said.

"Nah. I'll suggest some of my best ones, you'll pick a few that you'd like to try, I'll bake them and frost them, then you and Sandy here will taste each one and choose your favorite. Once you've settled on one, we'll talk about shapes and decorations." Bunny explained. "Would ya like to help make the cakes?"

Toothiana looked to Sandy. It did sound like fun.

Sandy smiled at her encouragingly, and signed that she should stay and help if she wanted to while he went home to sleep. He would come back for her later before they had to work, and they would taste the cakes together then.

Toothiana agreed, and they hugged one another, nuzzled their noses together briefly, and shared a quick kiss before Sandy took his leave.

Bunny and Toothiana worked all day baking cakes and making frostings together, just as they had spent a day making chocolates for Sandy in the past. Toothiana enjoyed learning all that Bunny was teaching her, and worked enthusiastically, excited to taste the fruits of her labor with Sandy later. It felt wonderful to be with her friends again, and she and Bunny excitedly discussed shapes and decoration of the cakes a little as they worked.

Cupid dropped in on them as evening fell. "Knock knock!"

"Cupid." Bunny said, greeting his guest. "I assume you're here to see Tooth."

"My my." Cupid said, laying eyes on all the cakes that now sat ready and waiting on the table. "You've certainly been busy."

"Yes." Toothiana replied. "Did Jack happen to mention why I wanted to see you?"

"Yes, yes he did, and I believe congratulations are in order once again." Cupid told her, placing his hands on her shoulders and smiling happily. "Congratulations, Toothiana. You've earned this."

"Thank you, but I still don't feel like I have." Toothiana said. "I don't know if I'll ever truly be worthy of him. I'm lucky, if anything, to have the love and affections, the heart of the most amazing being in all of existence. He's kind, caring, nurturing, gentle. He protects me, fights for me, rescues me when I need it. He makes me feel so safe, like I'm a precious treasure to him. He makes me so overwhelmingly happy." She felt a gentle hand take hold of her own and turned to find Sandy standing beside her. She blushed, realizing he must have heard all that she'd just said about him.

Sandy turned her to face him and took hold of her other hand now as well. He signed to her that she was beautiful, radiant, kind, compassionate, hard working. He signed that he loved how passionate she was about everything she did and everything she felt, and how excitable she was.

"Is that really how you see me?" Toothiana asked him, watching his beautiful dreamsand images with tear filled eyes.

Sandy smiled fondly at her and nodded in affirmation.

Toothiana threw her arms around him and held him lovingly for a moment, then gently led him by his hands over to the table where their cakes waited.

"Why don't ya stay for tea and cake, mate?" Bunny asked Cupid.

"That I'll do." Cupid said. "Thank you, Bunnymund. Sandy, congratulations. I will be more than happy to perform your wedding ceremony whenever the two of you are ready. My schedule is wide open, aside from my usual work. It's not immortals are getting married every day."

Sandy smiled and nodded his thanks, and they began the tasting.

Bunny just watched, explaining everything there was to know about each cake and its frosting as they tasted them.

Toothiana was so wrapped up in watching Sandy's reactions to each of the cakes that she wasn't even really tasting them herself, only chewing and swallowing them.

"So, love birds, what'll it be?" Bunny asked them.

Toothiana realized now that she hadn't actually tasted any of them, and she blushed. "Sorry, guys." She said sheepishly. "I was... distracted." She looked at Sandy as she said this, and her blush deepened.

Sandy smiled and shook his head with amusement. He moved closer to her, took her fork and fed her another bite of each cake, attentive to her reactions to each one.

Cupid watched the two happily, enjoying the precious scene as he sipped at his tea.

When Toothiana had tried all of the cakes again, Sandy smiled and indicated to Bunny the one that she had clearly favored.

"That's the one ya want?" Bunny asked them.

Sandy nodded.

Toothiana started to point out that she thought that Sandy had favored a different one, but Sandy stopped her, placing a finger over her lips and shaking his head with a smile.

"Alright then." Bunny said. "You two discuss how you want it to look while you're workin' tonight and get back with me on it. Anyone wanna take any of this home?"

"I will, Bunny." Cupid spoke up. "I have a house guest who I suspect might like some."

"Thank you for everything, guys." Toothiana said as she and Sandy stood to go.

Sandy grasped Bunny's paw and nodded his thanks, then did the same with Cupid.

Toothiana hugged Bunny and Cupid, then she and Sandy took their leave together.

"Sandy?" Toothiana said when they were alone.

Sandy took her hand and looked at her questioningly.

"Was that really the cake you wanted?" Toothiana asked him.

Sandy smiled reassuringly and signed that he liked it best because of her reaction to it, the way her eyes had lit up when she'd tasted it, the way she'd savored it longer than any of the others and then had looked longingly at it, as though wishing she could have more of it rather than tasting the others, because it made her happy.

"But the cake itself wasn't your favorite?" She pressed.

Sandy chuckled silently. He signed that it WAS his favorite, because if it made her happy, it made him happy, and what more reason did he need than that?

"I can think of one thing better than that cake." Toothiana said shyly, blushing softly.

Sandy looked over at her and smiled, knowing what she wanted. He pulled her gently into his arms, nuzzled her nose with his, then kissed her softly.

Toothiana melted into his kiss, a soft, blissful moan escaping her. His kisses were sweeter than any cake, any frosting, anything. She returned the kiss passionately. When it ended, she looked into his golden eyes, blushing deeply. "Oh Sandy, nothing and no one in the universe makes me feel the way you do."


	25. Chapter 25

The following day while Sandy slept, Toothiana visited their friends to update wedding plans and to help however she could.

She and Sandy had decided that the frosting on the cake should be white, with little tooth fairies like Baby Tooth depicted on it. Knowing that Bunny could make edible glitter to put in frosting, they had also decided that the little tooth fairies would be surrounded by swirls of golden frosting dreamsand, and little golden hearts, flowers, and stars. The border of the cake was to be Toothiana's colors all swirled together with the edible golden glitter sprinkled on it. They knew Bunny would love this.

She visited North next to work on the guest list and to decide on the rest of the menu for the party after the wedding.

Cupid turned around from making his coffee, sensing that he wasn't alone. "Good morning, Miss." He said upon seeing Gloribell hovering awkwardly in the doorway. "Can I get you anything? I make a fantastic cup of coffee, and anything else you could possibly want. Cappuccino, espresso, latte, iced coffee or tea, hot tea, hot cocoa? Any flavor you want. I cook too. I can make you a full breakfast if you'd like."

Gloribell blushed awkwardly. She wasn't used to being taken care of. The only person who had ever looked out for her before had been Sandy.

Seeing her discomfort, Cupid whipped up one of his personal best cappuccinos, took it to her, then gently led her to the table and pulled out a chair for her to sit down on.

Gloribell watched him work to make her breakfast while she sipped at the cappuccino he'd made for her. He was very handsome, she noticed, with curly brown hair and warm, red-brown eyes. His features were youthful, boyish, but sturdy and strong. His skin was fair, and soft too. She remembered the way his skin felt from when he'd rescued her from the dark fairies' crumbling underground kingdom. He had the beautiful, white wings of an angel. He wore a full bodysuit of red leather, and red leather boots to match. Her eyes widened with pleasure as she tasted the cappuccino. 'This is wonderful. Thank you.' She told him telepathically.

Cupid smiled to himself as he cooked. 'You're very welcome.' He replied without turning from his work.

When Cupid began serving the magnificent meal, placing wonderful dishes of possibly everything imaginable on the table before her, Gloribell's eyes filled with tears. 'Why are you doing all of this for me?'

'It's called 'love', Sweetheart.' Cupid replied. Seeing her blush again, he continued. 'No, I'm not saying that I'm in love with you. There are all kinds of love and, although I'm most known for the romantic sort, I represent them all. I'm doing this out of brotherly love and compassion. When I looked at you, lying on the ground in that crumbling underground kingdom, I saw a hurt, frightened, and lost little lady who hasn't yet found her place in this world, and I wanted to take care of you and protect you until you do.' He gently brushed her tears away. 'I have a feeling that dark fairy fellow exploited your feelings for the Sandman to get you to help him. I don't want to see that happen to you again, or anything else unsavory for that matter. You have a home here for as long as you need or want it, but you have to promise me that you won't get caught up in something like that again. There can be no jealousy, hatred, ill will, or unkindness in the House Of Love. There can be no interference with love or warfare against it here, not even in your heart.'

The House Of Love was an enormously tall spiraling red and white tower that extended up into the clouds in the sky. At the top of the tower was Cupid's home, which was a glass house that, when viewed from above, spelled out 'LOVE'.

'I don't know if I can make that promise.' Gloribell told him. 'I certainly won't go getting mixed up with the likes of Match or Pitch Black again, but I can't help what I feel, and I still feel jealous. I still love him. I still want to prove that to him, and that he could be happy with me.' Tears continued to flow from her eyes.

Cupid knelt beside her and took her hands. 'If you truly love him, the best thing you can do for him is let him go. He cares for you, but he's in love with someone else. If you want to make him happy, you need to find a way to accept his decision and become happy yourself, because knowing that you're unhappy will only continue to hurt him.'

'I don't feel like I CAN be happy without him.' Gloribell said sadly.

'Yes you can, Gloribell. There IS happiness to be found for you, and I am going to help you.' Cupid told her firmly.

'You will?' Gloribell asked him, sniffling and reaching up to wipe away her tears.

'It's a promise.' Cupid said, squeezing her hands gently. He stood then. 'I have some things to tend to. There's some cake stored in here that I brought home for you last night.'

Gloribell caught his hand without thinking as he turned to go. 'Wait!'

Cupid looked at her curiously. 'Have I forgotten something?'

Gloribell blushed. 'Don't go yet. Please. You took the time to make this wonderful breakfast. Won't you stay and share it with me?'

Cupid could see in her eyes the sadness, loneliness, and longing for companionship that she was feeling. He smiled kindly. 'That I'll do.'

While they ate, Cupid asked her to tell him about herself. He tried to avoid questions that might lead to talking about the Sandman, feeling that if he was going to be of any help in the situation, he needed to manage to distract her from her feelings for him and help her to realize she could be happy without him. He learned that she'd been all alone in the universe for most of her life. No one had ever taken an interest in befriending her, except for a few very bad individuals who had sought to exploit her skills for personal gain and, of course, Sandy.

'It's no wonder she became so attached to him.' Cupid thought to himself. 'She's been all alone for all that time, and he was her only friend. She's desperate for love, affection, someone to spend forever with. She doesn't want to be alone anymore.' He took her hands again and squeezed them gently. 'I'm so sorry you've been alone for so long. You never have to be alone again. You have friends here, and you have a home here with me for as long as you need it or want it.'

'You might be my only friend now.' Gloribell said sadly.

'Maybe.' Cupid said. 'You don't know that for sure yet but, Sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere. I will help you to become happy, and if love is what it takes to make you happy, I will help you to find it.'

'What if there is no one to love me? What if I'm meant to be alone?' Gloribell asked him fearfully.

'No one should be alone if they don't want to be. I believe there is someone out there for everyone, that everyone is meant to be loved, and it is my job to help you to find love and to bring you together.'

'Thank you.' Gloribell said, wiping her tears away again. 'You're very kind.'

'Don't mention it, Sweetheart. Now, I really must be going. I will be home tonight. Make yourself at home. This IS your home now. If you need me for anything, anything at all, the birds and the bees can track me down for you.' Cupid took his leave and joined Toothiana at the North Pole to see how things were coming along with the wedding planning.

Toothiana hugged Cupid excitedly upon his arrival, and told him of everything she and Sandy had decided so far.

North took the two to his private office and showed them the plans he'd drawn up based on Sandy's ideas, then to where the yetis were working to make everything for the wedding.

"Have you ever been in love, Cupid?" Toothiana asked him curiously as they inspected the beautiful things the yetis were creating.

Cupid hesitated a moment, gently running his hand over the beginnings of the wedding arch. "Yes." He answered finally, turning to face Toothiana and North. "She was mortal."

Toothiana saw sadness in his eyes and thought she knew already how this story must end. She took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Her name was Amymone." Cupid continued. "She was unlike any other. I didn't think I could help her, because she wasn't in love with another person. She was in love with the idea of love itself, with romance and passion. She fantasized about it and wrote beautiful stories. She was an enigma. I used to watch her when I wasn't working, trying to figure out how to help her, enjoying the immense love and passion that emanated from her. I befriended her, in my human form, of course, and she bestowed upon me the honor of reading the beautiful, romantic stories she dreamed up and wrote. Unlike you, I am seen by all humans who possess even a spark of love. I can hide my wings, appearing perfectly human, and move among them to perform my work. I always hid my true identity from Amymone, but one night I threw caution to the wind." He smiled in remembrance.

Toothiana and North both leaned in eagerly. "She saw you?" North asked him.

Cupid continued, smiling sheepishly. "She was in danger one night. I was out working. I had spotted her out walking all alone, so I shadowed her from above as I worked, watching over her. I noticed when several others began following her, and felt that they had ill intentions, so I stopped working and watched more closely. I was correct. She had noticed them as well, and had begun running away from them. They chased her, so I took them down with a flurry of arrows. She had run into more of them as she ran, and they had her cornered. I swooped in, not caring at that point if I was seen, and shot a few of them in the legs, careful not to hit Amymone. Some tried to attack me, and I took them down as well. Those I hadn't shot tried to run, but I sent another flurry of arrows after them. I asked Amymone if she was alright. She just nodded, staring at me, so I took her in my arms and flew her home. Maybe I should have stayed away, but I just couldn't. I felt drawn to her, so I returned the following night to check on her. She was sitting on the window seat in her bedroom, sipping at a glass of wine and gazing out the window. She held up a second glass when she saw me, inviting me to join her." He paused for a moment, smiling fondly at the memory, tears in his eyes.

Toothiana realized she was holding her breath. "Did you? Join her, I mean?"

"As I've said, I felt drawn to her, so yes, I joined her. I stayed outside, but accepted the glass of wine and talked with her." Cupid replied.

"What did you talk about?" Toothiana asked, then she blushed. "Sorry! I don't mean to pry."

Cupid squeezed her hand, chuckling. "Not at all. She asked me if I watched her like that often. I confessed that I had. She didn't seem terribly unnerved that I had been watching her. I asked her about it, and she said that since I'd been watching her for as long as I had, she figured that if I had meant to harm her I would have done so by then. She said she'd always known who I was. She could feel it. She asked me what my interest in her was. I explained everything about how I felt that she was in love with the very idea of love, and how I didn't know how to help her. She said that I was right, and that I would just have to continue visiting with her until I could figure it out. So I continued visiting her. I took her places, flew her all over the world to see everything she'd ever dreamed of and more. Somewhere along the way, I began to realize that I loved her. I couldn't decide if I should tell her or not. Human life is fleeting. On one hand, I knew that one day we would have to say goodbye. That thought frightened and pained me. On the other hand, I thought I should be willing to take the leap and make the most of the time that we had together, so I told her."

"What did she say?" Toothiana asked breathlessly.

Cupid blushed and smiled shyly. "She kissed me. She told me she loved me, that she always had, even before we'd met. Suddenly it all made sense. She was in love with the very idea of love. I'm the living embodiment of love. She knew it all along. That's why she'd said that I should keep visiting her until I figured out how to help her. She'd hoped that I would realize it sooner or later."

"So you continued seeing each other?" Toothiana asked him.

"For awhile." Cupid answered. "But eventually, that wasn't enough anymore. Again, mortal life is fleeting, and we only had one mortal lifetime to spend together. We wanted to spend every moment together. She asked me to take her away with me so we could be together more. She was willing to leave everything behind for me. We married, then I did as she asked, taking her away with me to The House Of Love, and took her home to visit with her family on holidays and other special occasions. Time passed, my Amymone aged, but our feelings never changed. We never had any children, but maybe that's for the best. With age, she became more and more fragile. I took care of her for as long as I could, but the time came when she needed care that only her own people could give to her. I didn't have the knowledge, skills, medicines or equipment to help her. I took her home to her family and left her with them so she could receive the care she needed. I couldn't let them see me, unchanged by time, or my secret would be out, but I would sneak in when she was alone and spend every moment that I could at her side. I knew we didn't have much time left." Tears flowed freely down his cheeks now.

Toothiana squeezed Cupid's hand comfortingly. Tears spilled down her own face now, and North's as well.

"You're very blessed, Toothiana. You and Sandy have all of eternity to be together. It's unlikely that you'll ever have to say goodbye, but just in case, don't ever take one another for granted. Thank the gods for him every day and night, and for the events that brought the two of you together. You two have had to work hard to get to where you are now. Never forget how much you mean to one another. Never forget how you've fought to be together, or all of the reasons WHY you've fought to be together. Cherish every moment."

Later that night, alone with Sandy after they'd finished working, Toothiana thought about Cupid's story.

Sandy saw her gazing up at the moon with tear filled eyes, and concern filled him. He took her hand and squeezed it gently to gain her attention. When he had it, he signed, asking her what was wrong.

Toothiana smiled through her tears. "Nothing is wrong, Sandy. I was just thanking Manny for bringing us together. If he hadn't wished you well before, as you were falling toward Earth when Pitch attacked your star, you might not have survived the crash. We would never have met and fallen in love. He made us both Guardians, and that brought us together."

Sandy pulled her gently into his arms and held her close. She was right, he realized. He looked up at the moon with a fond smile and thanked Manny himself. He then lifted Toothiana's face to meet his and kissed her softly.

Toothiana returned the kiss, becoming more passionate as she thought about all they'd been through together, all that Sandy had been through for her, all that he was to her. Heat and passion flooded her, and her feathers ruffled at the sensations and emotions she was experiencing. Caught up in the moment, she slid her tongue into his mouth. She curled it lovingly around his, and began stroking his tongue with her own.

Sandy blushed deeply, gazing lovingly into her eyes as they kissed.

After a moment, Toothiana seemed to realize what she was doing, exhibiting mating behaviour, and she broke the kiss, looking apologetic. "Sandy, I'm sorry." She said softly. "I got carried away."

Sandy shook his head, smiling gently at her to let her know it was alright. He nuzzled her nose with his, then held her close again.

"I'm just so happy, and so excited." She told him. "I'm so excited to be your wife, and..." she blushed deeply. "I'm looking forward to our wedding night. Finally, there will be nothing standing between us, and there never will be again."

Sandy felt his face grow hot, but he was so happy to hear her words, to know that she was so eager to become his wife. He squeezed her lovingly.

"I only wish that my mother and father could meet you, that they could see how wonderful you are, perfect in every possible way." Toothiana said softly, lightly brushing her cheek against his. "I wish they could see how happy you make me, and that I'm safe and protected with you. I wish they could be here for our wedding."

Sandy smiled softly, nuzzling her nose with his own, then kissed her again comfortingly. He knew how much her parents meant to her, how she loved them. He had work to do. When he went to sleep that day, he would be dreaming of her parents somehow attending their wedding. He would give her anything, and she had spoken the two magic words that would help him to do so, 'I wish'.


	26. Chapter 26

Cupid was concerned. He had arrived home earlier that evening to find Gloribell in his personal study reading some of his own writings that he'd never meant to be seen by anyone. They were dangerous in any hands but his own, for they contained all sorts of spells and formulas to coat the heads of his arrows that would aid people in falling in love, some that would MAKE people fall in love, others that would make people do things, say things, make a move when they otherwise would not for lack of courage or self-esteem, and intricate plans for making lives into love stories to bring people together. These were all tools to be used only when people really needed help falling in love, and only by himself. As the living embodiment of love, he was the only one who possessed the understanding of love that was necessary to be paired with the knowledge of these spells and formulas in order to bring true love to others. The formulas that would force someone to fall in love were never to be used under any circumstances. Those had been created by people desperate to claim someone who wasn't in love with them, and Cupid had thwarted them and confiscated their recipes. He hoped Gloribell hadn't gotten any wild ideas about taking matters into her own hands again.

'Can't we use any of this to help me?' Gloribell asked him as he led her out of his study after taking away the things she'd been reading.

'Now is not the time, Gloribell.' Cupid told her. 'We have to find your true love first. When we do, you may not even need my help.'

'I meant with Sandy. You helped Toothiana. Isn't it only fair to help me too, to give me a fair chance?' Gloribell asked.

'I only gave her advice. Those two were already in love. I can do nothing against their love, even to aid you, nor would I. Their love is true. He is not for you, Gloribell. I'm sorry.' Cupid said, firmly but gently.

'I understand.' Gloribell said sadly. She decided that she was on her own. He'd locked up the study behind them, but she could always teleport back in. She'd already found what she was looking for anyway. She wasn't going to force Sandy to love her. She wanted it to be real. She wanted him to truly love her and want to be with her. She was just going to create one more chance to prove to him that she could make him happy.

'I was just about to have a drink. Would you care to join me?' Cupid asked her, hoping to take her mind off of what she'd seen in his study.

Gloribell smiled and nodded. A drink did sound lovely, and it would be a chance to get to know her handsome host better. She really liked him already. He had been so kind, caring, thoughtful, not to mention generous.

'Have you ever been in love, Cupid?' Gloribell asked him while he mixed their drinks.

Cupid paused a moment in surprise. 'You know, it's not the first time I've been asked that today.'

'Really?' Gloribell asked.

'Yes, and yes.' Cupid replied. 'I was in love once.'

'Will you tell me about it?' Gloribell requested gently.

Cupid handed her drink to her, then took a seat himself and once again recounted his story of his lost love.

Gloribell's heart went out to him. He had spent so many countless ages selflessly bringing love to everyone else with never a thought for finding it for himself until it actually happened. He deserved love more than anyone, yet whatever entity had put him here had left him all alone without companionship, and hadn't even seen fit to make his love immortal when he'd finally found someone on his own so that he would never lose her. He deserved to have been given that, at least. She looked into his tear filled eyes. Cupid tried to smile, tried to will the tears away, but Gloribell saw through it. She reached out and took his hand, squeezing gently. When a single tear spilled from his eye and plopped down into his drink, she set down her own drink and moved to sit next to him. She wiped the tears from his eyes and from his face, but more took their place. She took his face in her hands and rested her forhead against his. She wanted so to comfort him. Before she realized what she was doing, she had begun to ever so softly nuzzle his nose with her own. For a moment, she forgot about all else, even Sandy. Her only thought was to comfort this man who had been so good to her, so warm, kind, gentle, and giving, that she cared very much for him already. It pained her to see him hurting so. She felt so much just then, but she couldn't identify what it was she was feeling. The only feeling she could identify was the overwhelming desire to comfort him. She moved to kiss him, but Cupid stopped her by taking her hands in his and backing away quickly. Gloribell stared at him as she regained her senses, blushing fiercely. 'I'm sorry.'

'No. Don't be. I know what you were trying to do, and I appreciate it. Thank you, Gloribell.' Cupid said to her.

'But I shouldn't have...tried to...' Gloribell began awkwardly.

'We're both vulnerable.' Cupid reasoned. 'It's easy to get caught up in the moment.'

Gloribell nodded. Had it been just because they were vulnerable, or was it possible that she could love him? Could that have been what she was feeling just moments before?

'Hey, are you okay?' Cupid asked her, squeezing her hands gently and looking into her eyes.

Gloribell nodded and tried to smile. She picked up her drink and took a sip.

Cupid nodded then, and stood. 'I'm going to retire for the night. If you need anything, anything at all, let me know?'

Gloribell nodded again. 'I will. Thank you, Cupid.'

When he had gone, Gloribell stepped out for some air and to clear her head. She couldn't be falling in love with Cupid. They'd just met. Besides that, she was in love with Sandy...wasn't she?

The next day, when Cupid had gone out to spread love, Gloribell teleported back into his study. She quickly located a recipe she'd seen last night that she thought was perfect for what she intended, and slipped out again.

She found the ingredients she would need in the kitchen and got to work, following the instructions very carefully. There was only one thing missing.

She left the elixir to simmer and teleported to Tooth Palace. She remained invisible as she searched around for what she'd come for.

'There simply must be a loose feather around here somewhere.' Gloribell thought to herself. 'But how will I know if it's Toothiana's and not one of her little fairies'?' She thought for a moment, then decided to make a bold move.

Focusing on Toothiana, Gloribell teleported to her current location, still invisible.

Toothiana was having cookies and hot chocolate at the North Pole with her friends, excitedly discussing wedding plans.

'Wedding plans?' Gloribell thought in horror. 'They're getting married?' Tears filled her eyes then, and she reached out for what she'd come for, plucking a single feather from the back of Toothiana's neck.

Toothiana cried out in surprise and pain, rubbing the back of her neck and looking around in confusion.

Gloribell smiled in satisfaction, and quickly tucked the feather away so it would be invisible too. Sandy wasn't there, she noticed, and she teleported next to his castle, figuring that he must be sleeping.

She hovered, invisible, over his bed, gazing lovingly down upon him. 'Sandy.' She thought, feeling sadness and longing. She knew she risked waking him, but she couldn't help herself. She reached down and lightly touched his face, then moved her hand up to run her fingers through his hair. As she did so, he smiled in his sleep, and a dreamsand image of Toothiana formed above his head.

Gloribell froze, tears stinging her eyes. The first tear fell, landing on Sandy's face. She covered her mouth with her hand to stifle the sobs that threatened to escape her and quickly moved to hover over the end of the bed.

Sandy's wonderful, golden eyes had opened and he sat up, touching his face where the tear had fallen, looking around in confusion.

Gloribell wanted to run to his arms so badly, but her shame blocked her. She felt that she couldn't face his disappointment again. She teleported away, back to the House Of Love to finish her work.

Sandy rose from his bed and had a look around, feeling certain that someone had been in the room with him. It took him only a moment to detect the traces of crystalline sand that still lingered in the air at the end of his bed. 'Gloribell.' He thought sadly, tears forming in his eyes. He missed his friend, although he was still hurt and angry at what she'd done to Toothiana. Still, part of him wished he'd known she was there. She must have been crying, which meant that she was sad too. He wished he could have held her, comforted her. Where was she now? Was she safe? Was she being taken care of? He gazed off into the distance from his balcony as he wondered after his old friend.

Gloribell finished making the elixir and decided that she had best put it to the test before anything else. The success of her whole plan depended on it. 'Bottoms up!' She told herself, then gulped it down.

The instructions had said that the process would be an overnight affair, so Gloribell hurriedly washed up the dishes she'd used in creating it so there would be no evidence, then locked herself in her quarters.

When Cupid arrived at home, he looked around for Gloribell. When he couldn't find her anywhere else, he knocked softly at her door.

'Yes?' Gloribell inquired.

'I just wanted to inform you that I'm home, and to ask after you.' Cupid said in reply.

Gloribell smiled. He was so thoughtful. 'I'm fine. I'm just not feeling like myself tonight, and thought I'd try to rest.'

'Is there anything I can do? Do you need anything or want anything?' Cupid asked her, concern evident.

'No, but thank you.' Gloribell told him.

'Well, if that changes later, please don't hesitate to ask me.' Cupid said kindly, then took his leave.

The following morning, Gloribell woke to soft knocking at her door again. 'Yes?' Gloribell inquired, as she had the night before. She groaned as she sat up. Something ached behind her, but it wasn't her back. She reached behind her and felt something protruding from her back. What was that? She jumped out of bed and rushed to the mirror.

'I just thought I should check on you again before I go out today.' Cupid replied. 'Sweetheart, are you sure you're alright? Do you need anything?'

'I'm fine, Cupid, thank you.' Gloribell told him. 'A little rest was just what I needed.'

'If anything changes, you know how to find me.' Cupid said cheerfully, then took his leave once again.

Gloribell stared into the mirror in wonder and shock. The elixir had worked. Staring back at her from within the mirror was Toothiana, and she was the spitting image of her.

'Don't worry, Toothiana.' Gloribell told her. 'No one will hurt you this time, and I have no intentions of keeping you in there for long. Just long enough for me to prove to Sandy that he can be happy with me. I promise.'


	27. Chapter 27

The first thing Gloribell did was fly to Sandy. She knew she couldn't teleport. The traces of her crystalline sand that always lingered in the air wherever she had popped in or out would give her away. 'These wings sure are hard to use.' She thought to herself in frustration. It wasn't like with her own method of flight which required only her own magic. Using these wings took muscle and skill. She was exhausted already.

"Tooth!" A voice called out. "Hey! Tooth! Wait up!"

Gloribell had turned to look instinctively upon hearing someone calling out, then remembered that she was supposed to be the person that was being called to.

Jack approached her. "Hey, where have you been? You just disappeared, and North's had us looking all over for you. He wants you at the North Pole to work on your wedding dress."

Baby Tooth was with Jack, and she was looking at Toothiana oddly. She chirped urgently to Jack.

"What are you talking about, Baby Tooth?" Jack said with an amused expression. "Of course this is Tooth."

Baby Tooth chirped some more.

"Yeah, I saw how she was flying." Jack replied. Are you okay, by the way?" He asked Toothiana.

Gloribell realized she hadn't spoken a word yet. She couldn't answer telepathically. Toothiana couldn't do that, so it would also give her away. She hadn't thought to test her voice out before leaving the House Of Love to make sure that she sounded like Toothiana too. She forced down the feeling of panic that had risen inside of her. She had to say something. If it gave her away then she deserved it for not being more thorough. "I'm fine." She said awkwardly. Relief flooded her upon hearing Toothiana's voice instead of her own. "I'm just having a bit of an off day. I was actually on my way to Sandy. He'll be sleeping, of course, but being with him is always a comfort."

"Okay." Jack said, shrugging his shoulders. "North is gonna be pretty upset with you though. The wedding is only a few weeks away."

Gloribell was torn. She knew if she was going to pull this off she had to play the part of Toothiana for now. She couldn't reveal herself just yet or she wouldn't even get a chance to prove herself to Sandy. She had to be Toothiana for now, but better, and when Sandy noticed the changes and realized how much happier he was, then it would be time to reveal that it was her, not Toothiana, who made him feel that way. "I guess you're right." Gloribell said finally, making sure to mimic Toothiana's mannerisms. "But I'll have to leave early. I want to do something special for Sandy tonight before we have to work."

"Come on." Jack said, taking hold of her. "I'll help you get there faster since you're having some trouble today. You should have North look into that while you're there."

Baby Tooth glared up at Toothiana from Jack's other hand where he cupped her protectively against him for the flight. She wasn't fooled, and the other tooth fairies wouldn't be either.

At the North Pole, Gloribell was dressed in the start of Toothiana's wedding gown as she stared down at the plans for it that Toothiana and North had drawn up together. It looked exotic and beautiful. The top of the dress was form fitting and sleeveless, while the lower half fit her more loosely and comfortably. According to the plans, layers of beautiful white feathers with flecks of gold in them and golden stems through the center of each would be added to the bottom of the gown. Around the waist of the gown would be a golden sash with a big, white flower with golden trim around its petals. The flower would be off to one side where the sash would come together and the long, golden ends of it would hang down the length of the gown. The tiara would be two long feathers, fashioned from gold, that would come together in front to support a golden heart between their tips. Her shoes would be beautiful, golden, strappy ballroom dancing shoes.

North had made the feathers, the sash and the flower himself with careful attention to detail and much love. He wanted everything to be perfect for his friends. All the yetis had to do was put the gown together now. He would also be making the tiara and the shoes now that he'd finished making the pieces of the gown. At some point very soon, he needed Sandy to come in to have his suit and shoes made.

Gloribell thought of what it would be like, walking down the aisle to Sandy, wearing such beautiful things. Feathers didn't suit her though. They reminded her too much of Toothiana. Or Cupid. His feathers were white. If she were to marry him, it would make perfect sense for her to wear feathers. Suddenly, in the image in her mind of her wedding, Cupid, not Sandy, was waiting for her at the altar. She blushed fiercely at the thought, shaking her head to clear it. 'What's happening to me?' She wondered to herself.

While Gloribell was having Toothiana's wedding gown sewn around her, Baby Tooth was trying to convince North that was NOT Toothiana.

North just laughed. "What are you talking about, Baby Tooth? Of course she is."

Baby Tooth fumed. Could no one else sense it? Did no one else know Toothiana well enough to see that this was not her? Baby Tooth didn't know for sure who this person was, but she had her suspicion. She had to find the real Toothiana and save her, but how was she to do it all alone? No one would listen.

"Alright, everyone!" North called out to the yetis. "Let's wrap it up for tonight! Nice work, everyone! Tooth, I want you to come back tomorrow so we can finish your dress, okay?"

Gloribell nodded. She was so glad this was over with for today. Standing in one place for all that time was exhausting, and all she wanted was to be with Sandy. She remembered again though that she had to play the part. "Thank you, North, for everything." She said, hugging him. "Thanks everyone!" She said, waving to Jack and the yetis, then flew off through an open window to go to Sandy's.

Baby Tooth followed Toothiana intending to keep an eye on her, hoping to reveal her or to find out where the real Toothiana was.

At Sandy's castle, Gloribell gathered all of the candles she could find and decorated the table with them while the meal she was preparing for him cooked.

Baby Tooth helped her, playing along temporarily.

Sandy entered the dining area just as Gloribell finished pouring the drinks. She just stared at him for a moment as he looked around in surprise. She'd missed him so much. "Sandy." She said softly. She moved to embrace him, tears coming to her eyes.

Baby Tooth flew in between Toothiana and Sandy, glaring at Toothiana and chirping furiously.

Sandy was confused. What was Baby Tooth so upset about? He looked to Toothiana for an answer.

"She's just worried. I haven't exactly been myself today." Gloribell answered, moving to gently push Baby Tooth aside so she could get to Sandy.

Baby Tooth pecked Toothiana's hand hard.

"Ow!" Gloribell said, cradling her injured hand with her other.

Sandy looked at Baby Tooth in shock, then moved to tend to Toothiana's wounded hand. He sat her down, cleaned the wound, and wrapped her hand. That was when he noticed that her ring was missing. He looked up at her questioningly.

Gloribell didn't even notice. She leaned forward and embraced him for a moment, then pulled back a bit, gazing into his wonderful golden eyes.

As Toothiana moved to kiss him, Sandy froze. He felt it. This was not Toothiana. This was not the woman he loved. He pulled back in surprise. If this was an imposter, that must mean that Toothiana was in danger again. He grabbed the imposter with his dreamsand whips and shoved her against the wall. 'Who are you? Where is Toothiana?' He signed, glaring at her threateningly.

Baby Tooth cheered him on. She should have known that if anyone else besides herself would sense that this was not Toothiana, it would be Sandy.

Tears filled Gloribell's eyes. All her hard work, and her plan seemed to be falling apart already. Sandy saw right through her. "What are you talking about, Sandy? It's me. I'm Tooth, your fiance." She let her tears fall, hoping they might work in her favor.

Sandy shook his head in confusion and fury. He knew this was an imposter, but she looked just like Toothiana, so he couldn't bring himself to hurt her any more. He released her, letting her collapse to the floor, but didn't take his eyes off of her. What was he to do? Should he play along and hope that she might somehow lead him to Toothiana?

Gloribell looked up at Sandy from the floor. Seeing doubt and confusion in his eyes, she took advantage of it. She jumped up and rushed to him, throwing her arms around him, looking into his eyes tearfully. She kissed him softly, but he was still resistant.

Sandy felt it the moment she kissed him. It was Gloribell, he realized. He pulled away from the kiss and mustered a small smile, shaking his head and tsk tsking her. 'Let Gloribell think that Toothiana and I are being prudish and not even kissing until the wedding.' He thought to himself. He would not kiss Gloribell. He would not give any part of himself to her or to anyone else. He loved Toothiana, he had promised himself to her when he'd agreed to marry her, and he meant to find her once again and keep his promise.


	28. Chapter 28

Sandy left Gloribell at his castle when he went out to work that night. He'd eaten the dinner she had cooked for him, pretending to believe her, trying to remain calm. He had so many questions he needed answers to, the most important being how he wanted to proceed with handling this. He didn't know what to do. The wedding was only a few short weeks away. He had to find Toothiana before then. Was Gloribell working with Match or Pitch again, or was she working alone this time? If she was working alone, where would she be keeping Toothiana? He wished now more than ever that he knew where she'd been staying.

When he finished with sending dreams to the children, Sandy decided to go to the North Pole instead of going home to sleep. He knew Toothiana was supposed to have been there the previous day, which meant that Gloribell had probably gone in her place.

"Ah! Sandy! What can I do for you, my friend?" North asked upon Sandy's arrival. "Come to check on the wedding preparations, have you?"

Sandy shook his head. 'Was Toothiana here?' He signed.

"Yes." North replied. "She was here to work on her dress for the wedding. Why?"

Sandy lost track of why he was there for a moment, wondering what Toothiana's dress looked like. He pictured all sorts of beautiful wedding gowns in his mind, and thought of how beautiful she must look in hers. He felt his throat tighten up as tears of happiness filled his eyes. This was really happening. They were actually going to be married, finally after all the time that they had been in love. She actually loved HIM, and wanted HIM.

"Sandy?" North inquired. "Is everything alright?"

Sandy refocused and signed, 'That wasn't Toothiana. It was Gloribell.'

"Gloribell? But how is that possible? She looked like Tooth, sounded like Tooth. She even acted like Tooth!" North told him.

Sandy just shrugged.

"Are you sure about this?" North asked.

Sandy nodded firmly. He blushed fiercely as he signed that he'd felt that she was Gloribell when she'd kissed him. He also signed that she hadn't been wearing her ring.

"Baby Tooth tried to tell me and I would not listen." North said regretfully. "We must inform the others. We need to find her and bring her home, safe and sound, before the wedding."

Sandy nodded again, and North activated the lights to summon the others.

"What are we going to do about this?" Bunny asked, after Sandy had explained the situation.

"If you know she's Gloribell, and she's working alone, can't we just make her tell us what she did with Tooth?" Jack asked Sandy.

Sandy signed that he thought it would be better to keep a constant eye on Gloribell and let her lead them to Toothiana.

"Your wedding is only weeks away, mate." Bunny reminded him.

Sandy shrugged. What else could they do?

"I'm with Jack." Bunny continued. "I say we should just force her to tell us where Tooth is."

'I can't hurt her.' Sandy signed. 'She looks like Toothiana, and she was my friend for so long. I can't hurt her knowing that she's doing this because she thinks she's in love with me.'

"You don't have to do a thing, mate." Bunny told him. "Let me handle her."

Sandy cringed at the thought.

"That might be a good idea." North said thoughtfully. "She will be intimidated by us. She will want to see Sandy, but we will tell her that she can't see him until she tells us where she's hidden Tooth."

"You're not gonna hurt her are you?" Jack asked. The question was directed more at Bunny than at North.

North laughed. "Of course not!" He told Jack, clapping him roughly on the back. "But she will not know that."

Sandy held up a finger. 'She teleports.' He signed to remind them.

"Hmm, yes. We will have to find a way to deal with that." North said, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "Until we do, you just keep playing along with her, pretending you believe her."

Sandy nodded sadly. He hoped this would all be over soon. He just wanted Toothiana back, to hold her in his arms, safe and sound, to marry her in a few weeks. He hoped that, after all that Gloribell had put her through before and all she was putting her through now, she hadn't decided that he wasn't worth all this trouble to be with. He took his leave and went home to sleep while he still could. He knew his dreams would be of rescuing Toothiana. He smiled at the thought of her reaction when he would rescue her once again.

Gloribell had gone home to the House Of Love the previous night when Sandy had gone out to work. She had to be in her room when Cupid checked up on her, after all. If she didn't respond when he knocked, he might venture into the room thinking something was wrong and discover Toothiana trapped inside the mirror. She kept the mirror covered, of course, just in case he decided to stop by home and check on her while she was away. She hoped that would be enough to keep him from finding Toothiana. She had taken the cover off of the mirror to check on her.

'How are you?' She had asked Toothiana telepathically.

Toothiana glared out at Gloribell. 'I'm trapped in here all alone. It's cold and dark, even now that you've taken that cover off. I can see light ahead of me, but I'm still trapped in darkness and can't get to it. I can't feel its warmth. Meanwhile, you're cavorting around happily, pretending to be me, living MY life with MY friends and MY fiance. You had better not be taking any liberties with him, Gloribell! Don't you even touch him!'

The thought of Gloribell impersonating her to get into Sandy's arms infuriated Toothiana. Knowing that she undoubtedly had been in his arms, holding him close, enjoying his warmth, his scent, his sweet, gentle, tender touch, further infuriated her. Worse yet, she had probably kissed him, and Sandy, not knowing she was Gloribell, had probably kissed her too. Toothiana's heart ached so painfully at the thought of Sandy kissing Gloribell. Tears stung her eyes, and she sank to the floor of her prison, crying in frustration.

Gloribell hadn't know what to say to her then, so she'd replaced the cover over the mirror and waited for Cupid to check on her.

This morning, remembering Toothiana's anger the night before, Gloribell didn't check on her. She didn't want to face her again. She waited once again for Cupid to knock at her door.

"Are you sure you're alright, sweetheart?" Cupid asked from the other side of the door after knocking. "I haven't seen you since the morning after...I do hope this isn't about what happened that night. I don't want you to be uncomfortable here. This is your home. You don't have to feel uncomfortable with me either. Like I said, we were both vulnerable. We just got caught up in the moment. Let's put that behind us. I want to be your friend, to help you."

'I'm alright, Cupid. Thank you. I don't feel uncomfortable here, or with you. You've been so good to me, so kind, caring, generous. You've done nothing but make me feel at home here. I've just been needing more time to myself lately, to handle some things that have been in my heart and on my mind. Please don't be worried.' Gloribell told him.

"Well okay then." Cupid said. "Please don't hesitate to track me down if you need me. I'm here for you, sweetheart."

When he'd gone, Gloribell teleported to as near as she dared to Sandy's castle, then flew the rest of the way there to check on him before heading to the North Pole.

Once there, she watched him sleeping peacefully. She wondered if Toothiana had ever laid down next to him, soothing him as he slept. She did so herself, laying atop the covers next to him. She took one of his hands in hers and kissed it softly. With her other hand, she lightly, soothingly ran her fingers through his hair as she had before, then ever so softly stroked his cheek, his neck, back up to his ear. She smiled lovingly at the soft, pink color that slowly came to his beautiful golden skin at her touch. He smiled in his sleep, and she began running her fingers through his hair again. A golden dreamsand image of Toothiana formed above his head again, as it had when she'd done this before. It stung a bit, but Gloribell smiled through the pain. A spark of hope had ignited within her, and she was determined that she would continue to do this for him, always leaving behind traces of her crystalline sand when she left so he could know she had been there, that it had been her that had been soothing him, until one day it would be her that he saw in his dreams when he felt fingers running through his hair, a gentle hand stroking his face, lips softly kissing his warm, soft skin.

She released his hand, leaned over him, and kissed his lips softly. When he began to wake, she ended the kiss and teleported away, invisible. She couldn't let him see her looking like Toothiana, or Toothiana would get credit for what he'd just experienced. She watched with satisfaction as he discovered the traces of her sand in the air, then teleported near to the North Pole.

As Gloribell flew the rest of the way to North's workshop, she heard a familiar growling. She froze and looked around fearfully, but couldn't see anything. That didn't mean it wasn't there. She remembered all too well that she hadn't been able to see it before either until it was on her. 'Not again.' She thought to herself. She wanted to move or to scream, but in her state of terror she couldn't. She heard the growling again, right beside her ear this time, and felt the creature's breath on her face. She hurriedly teleported away, right to North's workshop, praying that she'd escape.

"Tooth! There you are!" North said jovially, pretending that he hadn't just seen Gloribell teleport into his workshop. He took hold of her and began leading her to where the yetis were waiting to work on the wedding gown. "Tooth, are you alright?" He asked, stopping to look at her. "You're all shaky. Did something happen?"

Gloribell took a few calming breaths and forced a smile. "I'm fine really, North. I'm just feeling a little under the weather today. It must be from the stress of all of this wedding planning on top of my work collecting teeth."

"Would you like me to have a look at you?" North asked with concern.

"No, thank you, North." Gloribell replied. What was she going to do? If that light feeder had escaped from the ruined underground kingdom as well and was tracking her again, that meant that she and everyone around her was in danger. Sandy was in danger, because he was a being of light like she was. Toothiana was in danger if that thing attacked the House Of Love looking for Gloribell. It had trashed Sandy's castle looking for her before. If it broke the mirror Toothiana was imprisoned in, she would be lost forever. Gloribell's heart sank. She knew what she had to do.


	29. Chapter 29

Gloribell knew what she SHOULD do, but she didn't feel ready to give up her chance with Sandy. She decided that she would protect the mirror and Toothiana. She would use her new wings from now on instead of her own magic so the light feeder couldn't track her back to The House Of Love if it hadn't already. If she saw any sign that the creature had already tracked her there, she would move the mirror to somewhere safe.

She hastily gave North an excuse that she urgently needed to see Cupid about the wedding, promising to return immediately afterwards, then flew all the way back to The House Of Love to check on Toothiana.

When she arrived, she found that everything seemed to be alright, but she still felt uneasy. She remembered what the light feeder had done to Sandy's castle trying to get at her. She didn't want to later find that it had come looking for her here and that it was too late to save Toothiana. She tried to calm herself, reminding herself that all traces of her magic that could lead the beast here would soon be faded to nothingness. She decided to leave a fresh trail, a false one, from where the light feeder had found her earlier before she'd teleported to North's workshop. She flew all the way back to that general area, then teleported and flew away aimlessly, leaving behind a trail of her magic wherever she traveled. She left dead end trails in various unpopulated places all over the world, and in space as well.

Finally, she decided that she'd best return to the North Pole as she'd promised that she would. She couldn't travel as fast as Toothiana, Sandy, or the other Guardians could without the use of her own magic, so she teleported to a safe enough distance from The House Of Love to check on the safety of Toothiana one more time. Seeing that all was well still, she left for the North Pole.

For the next week, all was well. There was no sign of the light feeder. Gloribell hoped it had gotten lost in space following her false trails.

She continued visiting Sandy while he slept, although his dreams never wavered. It was always Toothiana that he saw in his dreams as she soothed him, never Gloribell. She became increasingly disheartened by this. Would he ever see her as more than just a very old and dear friend? What made Toothiana so special?

She lay next to him now as he slept, running her fingers lightly through his soft, fine, golden hair, gazing lovingly down at him. She leaned in and kissed him again, as she had before, and tears fell from her eyes to his face.

A dreamsand image of Toothiana once again formed above Sandy's head. As he began to wake, feeling the tears that had fallen to his face, he kissed her in return, moving to embrace her protectively, not yet remembering that Toothiana had been captured and that it was Gloribell that was kissing him.

Gloribell hastily teleported away, realizing that Sandy was waking. She teleported a safe distance from Sandy's island and sat down. She felt lightheaded and her body was trembling from the intense emotions and sensations she'd felt in the brief moment that Sandy had kissed and held her. His kiss and his protective embrace was the most glorious experience of her entire existence. She only wished with all of her heart that the immense love she had felt from his kiss had been intended for her. Maybe one day it would be. He had to know how very much he meant to her after that, after feeling the tears she cried for him on multiple occasions, after feeling the things she felt for him in her kisses, after waking to realize from the crystalline sand she left behind that she had been with him, soothing him, lovingly watching him as he slept. She had told him her feelings in her true form, as herself, in the past, and had asked him to marry her.

She had been bringing him breakfast in bed when he awoke in the evenings to go give dreams to children. She would make the bed, fluff the pillows, tidy the place. When he returned home in the early hours of the morning, she would help him get comfortably into bed and serve him eggnog and some special treat that she'd made for him. All the while, she would hum and dance cheerfully, and he couldn't help but smile. She sang softly as he went to sleep each morning, soothing him as she did so. She knew he appreciated all she was doing, and that he enjoyed her singing and dancing cheerfully about. Maybe now, when she was ready to reveal herself, he would realize that he was happy with her, and maybe he could love her. She knew she had to reveal herself soon. Sandy was to be married to Toothiana in just two weeks now.

Later that day, while she was still at the North Pole, Sandy arrived looking shaken.

"Sandy! What is it? What has happened to you?" North asked him.

Gloribell heard the concern in North's voice and had the yetis hurriedly help her out of the wedding gown so she could go to Sandy. When she did, Sandy was signing to North that the light feeder had returned. It had been on his island and had attacked him. Gloribell gasped, tears springing to her eyes. "Sandy, are you alright?" She asked him, placing a hand on his face.

Sandy nodded and signed that he'd escaped unharmed.

"We will have to keep you safe, protected." North told him. "You can stay here when you sleep. I will have yetis guarding you. When you go out to give dreams to the children, take a snow globe with you. Use it to come here if you are attacked. We will signal to the others that there is trouble, and we will fight the beast here"

Sandy nodded gratefully, accepting the snow globe he was offered, and glanced back at Gloribell, wondering if she had known the creature was back. He would have to look out for her too. He wanted to talk to North alone, to ask how the plans were coming along for confining Gloribell so they could find out where Toothiana was. There was no time for that now though. He had to be going to perform his duties as a Guardian. He thanked North again and took his leave.

Over the next few days, the light feeder only seemed to hunt Sandy while he was out working. It seemed afraid to go near North's heavily guarded workshop. The Guardians knew they needed to deal with the beast, but they couldn't do anything if they couldn't see it, and it wouldn't become visible unless it was attacking. Sometimes it wouldn't even become visible then. Besides that, Sandy insisted that finding Toothiana should take priority.

Gloribell continued leaving false trails for the beast to keep it off of herself and away from The House Of Love, but since it was having such a hard time getting at Sandy, the light feeder seemed more focused than ever on her, and her false trails didn't seem to be throwing it off so well now. It had gotten so well acquainted with her magic now that it could sense it even when she wasn't using it, and so the beast seemed always to be at her heels. She couldn't just stay cooped up at the workshop. She had to keep up the appearance that she was Toothiana, and also had to be at the House Of Love whenever Cupid would check on her, or at least go to leave notes to say she was out so he wouldn't worry and start snooping around trying to find out what was going on.

Gloribell missed Cupid in a way. Sure, she could still talk with him telepathically from the opposite side of her bedroom door when he checked in on her, but it wasn't the same. She hadn't even known him for long, but she missed actually seeing him. She missed having coffee or wine with him. She missed his cooking. She missed their conversations. She missed the way he always took care of her. She missed his understanding, compassion, caring, his love. For just a moment, she considered dropping this act of hers just to be able to go back home and actually be with him again, but she still wasn't ready to let go of Sandy just yet.

When she arrived at the North Pole again at the end of the week, North asked her to accompany him to look at some ideas he had to add to the wedding decorations. Gloribell followed him into a small room and looked around. It was empty. She looked back at North, confused, and was surprised to see that he had shut the door behind her. She heard a number of locks and bolts. "North? What's going on?" She called through the door. "What are you doing?"

North opened a small window in the door. "Weve got you now, Gloribell. I'll bet you can't teleport out of this! Tell us where Tooth is and we will set you free."

Gloribell stood in stunned silence for a moment before answering. 'How did you know?' She asked telepathically.

"I didn't." North told her. "Sandy told us. Did you really think he wouldn't know the difference between you and his own beloved fiance? He knew it as soon as you kissed him."

'I just wanted to show him that he could be happy with me.' Gloribell said sadly.

"Happy? You think kidnapping Tooth would make him happy? He's been worried and sad, and he misses her! That is not happy!" North retorted. "Their wedding is one week away. We need you to tell us where she is."

'She's safe. I promise. I want to talk to Sandy before I'll tell you where she is though.' Gloribell told him.

"No. You do not get to make demands." North said. "You will tell me where she is right now, or I will get Bunny to come here to retrieve the information from you."

Gloribell didn't answer. She didn't want to face Bunny. He frightened her. Surely he wouldn't really hurt her? She didn't know. What she did know was that once Sandy had Toothiana back, he was likely to forget all about her. Toothiana wouldn't let her near him once she was back anyway. She needed to talk to him now, without Toothiana or anyone else around to interfere, so she could make him take a good look at things, at how happy everything she'd been doing had made him despite Toothiana's absence. He didn't need Toothiana. Before she could say anything more to North, she heard a commotion outside the door. She peeped out through the little opening and saw a yeti speaking urgently to North.

"The House Of Love has been attacked?" North asked the yeti. "We must get word to the others. Wake Sandy and prepare the sleigh."

'North, wait!' Gloribell pleaded. 'Please,was Cupid there? Is he alright?'

North noted the desperate, deep concern in her question and smiled inwardly. "We do not know. That is what we are going to find out."

'Please let me come with you!' She begged.

"We will keep you posted." North told her, and started to leave.

Another concern hit Gloribell then. 'North! There's a mirror in my bedroom there. Toothiana is inside of it. It has to be unbroken. If the mirror is broken, she's gone forever.' She informed him, ashamed.

North's blue eyes widened. He cursed in Russian and hurried away.

Gloribell sank to the floor in shock, horror, and shame. This was all her fault. Toothiana might be gone forever. Sandy would be shattered. Even if he could have been happy with Gloribell before, he would never forgive her if Toothiana was lost forever, maybe dead, because of her. The others would all hate her too. If she ever had any chance of befriending them, that was gone with Toothiana's life. And Cupid... Gloribell's heart ached at the thought of him being gone. In the short time that she had known him, he had made her feel so at home, comfortable, cared for. All of the things she had been missing about him returned to her once again. She realized that she may never be able to experience any of that again. She suddenly knew that with him was where she had belonged. No one made her feel the way he did, not even Sandy. She should have gone home to him when she'd still had the chance.


	30. Chapter 30

Sandy was frantic. The first thing he did upon arriving at The House of Love was to search for the mirror Gloribell had spoken of. The only reason he had even waited for the others to come here was so he would have help protecting the mirror if the light feeder sensed his magic and showed up, or if it were still lurking about somewhere.

The Guardians found mirrors in every bedroom, only a few were still intact. They didn't know which bedroom was Gloribell's, so they had no idea which mirror was the one they were looking for. There was no sign of Cupid anywhere.

"We need to find Cupid and inform him of this, if the birds and the bees haven't already done so." North told the others.

'We also need Cupid to tell us which mirror Toothiana is in.' Sandy signed urgently.

"I can track him down, mates." Bunny volunteered. "And I'll get any birds and bees I see on the case too."

It didn't take long at all for Bunny to track down Cupid and return, but Sandy was impatient. All he could think of was Toothiana. He checked every mirror again while he waited, searching for any sign of her, hoping with all of his heart that she was alright.

When Cupid arrived home just moments after Bunny returned, he looked around in shock. "What happened here?" He asked quietly after taking in the ruins of his home.

"A beast attacked here. It was after Gloribell." North informed him.

"Gloribell?" Cupid snapped to attention, coming out of his stunned daze. "Is she alright? Is she safe?"

"She is at the North Pole." North reassured him. "The yetis will protect her, and she is in a room where she cannot use her magic. I doubt if the beast can sense her in there."

"Why is she all locked up?" Cupid asked them. "What's going on? Has she done something?"

"I'll say she has!" Bunny said angrily. "She made herself look like Tooth so she could be with Sandy, and she has the real Tooth trapped in a mirror in here somewhere!"

"Drat!" Cupid muttered quietly, and he rushed to Gloribell's bedroom, followed by the Guardians.

Sandy's blood went cold and he stopped in the doorway. He didn't need to look in. He already knew that the mirror in this room was a broken one. Tears filled his golden eyes and spilled down his cheeks as fear and a sense of loss filled him, but he wasn't ready to give up yet. He wasn't just going to accept that Toothiana was gone. There had to be a way to bring her back, and if there was, he was determined that he would find it.

"Sweetheart, what have you done?" Cupid spoke quietly, sadly, examining the pieces of the shattered mirror. "Why couldn't you just come to me, open up to me, let me help you?"

Sandy approached Cupid and signed to ask him if there was any way to bring Toothiana back, preparing himself for whatever Cupid's reply may be.

"I don't recall, to be quite truthful." Cupid answered thoughtfully. "This spell that Gloribell used was a forbidden one, created long ago by a jealous lover who wished to live the life of another in order to be with the one she claimed to love. If there is a known countermeasure, I would have confiscated the recipe along with the recipe that did this. It would be in my study, where I keep locked up all of the forbidden spells for love."

"Then we must find out." North said.

"The wedding is only a week away." Jack added. "We have to get Tooth back."

"It's this way." Cupid told them, and led the way to his study.

The study was trashed as well. Papers and even whole books were torn to pieces everywhere. The shelves the books had been in were knocked over and trampled. One had blood on it where it was broken and splintered.

"Looks like our friend got a pretty massive splinter." Jack said.

"Good." Bunny said in return. "Maybe I can track it with this."

Sandy was looking around at the debris worriedly. They had to find the spell to bring Toothiana back, but he didn't know where to start or even what he was looking for. He hoped it wasn't ruined like most everything else.

Cupid saw Sandy's fretting and looked around himself, rubbing his neck and sighing. This was going to be a big job. "Alright, everyone pick a spot to search and let's get busy. We have a wedding to save. Bring me every book and paper that is even still partially intact. I'll go through them and find the spell we need."

"IF there is one." Bunny said. "You said you didn't know."

"We have to try." Cupid told him. "For Toothiana. We can't just give up on her. I don't know where the spell sends her when the mirror is broken. She's lost, and may be all alone. And think of Sandy. He's loved her for so long. He's lost her a number of times already. She finally loves him the way he loves her. They were finally going to be married and be together forever. He more than deserves that after all that he's been through for her. They both do. I think they've been through enough. I think it's time they get their happily ever after with no more interference. If a spell doesn't already exist I can create one, but it'll take time. It'll mean postponing the wedding, although if we don't find a spell already in existence, the wedding will have to be postponed anyway." He glanced down and couldn't help smiling when he saw Sandy holding out a stack of books and papers he'd already collected. "Don't worry, Sandy. We WILL get her back." He said encouragingly.

Sandy nodded firmly to say that he meant to, smiling gratefully back at Cupid, then went back to work searching for more. He didn't care if they had to postpone the wedding until he got her back. As soon as she was safe and sound in his arms again, he would give her the wedding of their dreams, and the romantic wedding night she was so looking forward to. He froze at that last thought, his heart racing, his golden skin glowing with the heated blush that filled it, forgetting to breathe. He'd never been with anyone that way before. He'd never had these feelings before. The thought had never even occurred to him until Toothiana had brought it up to him. He hoped he could make that night everything she'd dreamed of and more.

"I think we should make Gloribell help us. This is her fault after all. She owes it to Tooth and Sandy." Bunny suggested.

"We could use the extra help." Jack added.

"Yes, I agree." North said. "Time is of the essence. We will be needing all of the help we can get. I will bring Gloribell, yetis and elves to help, and the yetis will also rebuild Cupid's House of Love."

"I could get Baby Tooth and the other tooth fairies." Jack offered.

"No." North told him. "Leave the tooth fairies be. They have their work cut out for them, operating without Tooth again."

When Gloribell returned with North, the effects of the spell had left her completely. She was herself again. As much as she wanted to run right to Cupid, she knew she needed to talk with Sandy first. She approached him uncertainly, not knowing what to expect. She knew he would never hurt her, but she was quite certain that he had no desire to see or speak with her. 'Sandy.' She said telepathically.

Sandy turned to face Gloribell. He'd known this was coming, but he didn't know how to handle it.

'You must hate me.' Gloribell said sadly. 'We've always had this beautiful friendship, and I've destroyed it.'

Sandy shook his head, tears falling from his beautiful golden eyes. 'I don't hate you, Gloribell. I'm angry, disappointed, hurt. You've betrayed me twice now, but I don't hate you.'

'No. Of course not.' Gloribell said fondly. She reached out to touch his face, but he stopped her. It stung, but she knew she deserved it. He was upset with her, and he had every right to be. 'You're not capable of hating. I am so sorry for the pain and suffering I've caused the two of you. I see now that the two of you are meant to be together. Through everything, your love for her never wavered, even when you thought she didn't love you. Even then, you remained devoted to her. You gave her your love in every way that you could. No matter what I've tried, it was always her that you loved and wanted. She was always your priority. It was always her that you thought of and saw in your dreams. I finally see that you're not for me, and I'm finally okay with that. We will get her back, Sandy. No matter what.' She noticed Cupid looking their way when she'd finished. What must he think of her? What would he say?

Sandy saw the look in Gloribell's eyes and he smiled. He knew that look. It was the way he and Toothiana had been looking at each other for so long now. 'Thank you, Gloribell.' He said to her. 'Go. Make things right with Cupid and find out what he wants you to do. He needs all the help he can get right now. He needs you.'

Gloribell nodded and approached Cupid, looking up at him hopefully with tear filled eyes. She knew she had no right to even hope for anything but disappointment and even anger. She had interfered with love, his ward to protect, and had endangered Toothiana in so doing.

"What were you thinking?" Cupid asked her when he could finally speak. He was feeling so many things that at first all he could do was stare at her, confused, unsure of what to say or do.

Tears spilled from Gloribell's eyes, but she couldn't look away. She felt like she had to keep eye contact and say something or she would lose him then and there, but she couldn't find the words. 'I'm sorry...' She managed.

Cupid embraced Gloribell, to her surprise and pleasure, holding her tightly. "I'm sorry." He told her. "Sweetheart, did you really feel like you had to be someone else in order to be loved?"

Gloribell held onto him just as tightly. 'You were right, Cupid. He's not for me, and...' she blushed intensely, not sure if she was ready to reveal her feelings yet, unconsciously holding him a bit tighter as she thought about it. 'I think I'm falling in love with someone else. I just hope that he IS for me.'

"We'll figure it out together, Sweetheart." Cupid said gently.

'I don't even feel like I deserve to be loved. Not after what I've done to Sandy and Toothiana.' Gloribell said sorrowfully.

"We'll make it right." Cupid said firmly, tilting her chin up so she was facing him. "I promised that I would help you find love. This is all just part of your journey. You can do this. You can be a hero...or heroine in your case, and I'll help you. We'll do it together. When this is over, it'll be my turn to save you. Have faith, Sweetheart, and take heart. You don't have to do any of this alone."

Gloribell gazed fondly up at him through her tears, blushing still, and smiled. 'You already have saved me.'


	31. Chapter 31

Sandy worked with the others all day to find the spell that would bring Toothiana back with no success. It was nearly time for him to go to work sending dreams to children when a new problem was brought to their attention.

Baby Tooth arrived at the House of Love, chirping urgently as she flew around to get everyone's attention.

"What is it Baby Tooth?" North asked her when all were gathered around her.

Baby Tooth chirped some more.

"Tooth's parents are here? At Tooth Palace? But how is that even possible? Aren't they...dead?" Jack asked in disbelief.

Baby Tooth nodded that she knew that, rolling her eyes, but insisted that it was true.

Sandy's golden eyes had widened upon hearing the news. He had nearly forgotten about them with all that was happening. 'What a great first impression this will be.' He thought to himself gloomily. They'd just arrived and the first thing he would have to do upon meeting them would be to explain that he'd failed to protect their daughter. He signed to everyone, explaining Toothiana's wish that they could meet him, get to know him, and be present for their wedding.

"You can still do that?" Jack asked him in surprise.

"Don't get any ideas, mate." Bunny said to Jack. "Don't abuse Sandy's power. Every time he grants a wish for someone, he has to replenish the power used for that on top of the power he uses giving dreams to kids so he can continue giving dreams. If you're wishing for every bloody thing ya could possibly want, he'll fall behind, leaving kids vulnerable to nightmares while he's replenishing."

Sandy signed, saying that he wouldn't let it go that far.

"That's not the point. It's for the kids." Bunny said to Jack. "Not that I think that what ya did for Tooth is a bad thing." He told Sandy.

"Actually," Gloribell spoke up. "It's Sandy's power, and has been before he ever came here or became a Guardian. It's for him to use however he sees fit."

"She has a point." North said. "But that is not even the point right now. We must decide how to tell Tooth's parents about what has happened."

Sandy signed that he would do it. They would be wondering how and why they were here, after all, and since it was Toothiana's and his doing, he felt that he should explain.

"I'll go with you." Gloribell told him. "It's my fault she's gone. They'll no doubt be upset. I should be there to face them and take their anger."

Cupid looked at her with mixed emotions of pride and concern. She was right, of course. She should face them and own up to her deeds, but he felt protective of her. He didn't want her to be hurt for what she'd done, especially since she was genuinely remorseful and working so very hard to make things right again.

Gloribell took a deep breath to calm herself, taking Cupid's hand without thinking and squeezing it for strength. She blushed when she realized she'd done so, but didn't let go.

Cupid felt his heart flutter a little when Gloribell squeezed his hand, and he blushed lightly as he squeezed her hand reassuringly in return. He hadn't felt needed like this in so long. He wondered if taking in Gloribell, caring for her and looking out for her could be the beginning of something else. Gloribell had said that she thought she might be falling in love with someone else besides Sandy, but she hadn't spent enough time with him for that. She had to have met someone else while he was working. Still, he and Amymone hadn't known each other before she had loved him. Amymone...Cupid wasn't certain he was ready, even now after all this time, to give himself to any other. It felt wrong just to think about it. He wasn't sure what he felt for Gloribell was even love. She was his ward to care for, protect, and help to find love. Maybe that's all he was feeling. 'Isn't it ironic?' He thought to himself. 'I'm the living embodiment of love. I can see it in everyone else, but when it comes to myself I'm as blind and clueless as they are.'

"Maybe Sandy should go alone to meet them. Tell them why they're here and how. Tell them Toothiana is missing. Since they're her parents, they'll no doubt want to help to get her back. They can help either by coming here or by assisting Baby Tooth and the other tooth fairies. Keep it simple. Upset them as little as possible." Cupid suggested. "They'll want to know the whole story, and they should, but they just got here. Let's not overwhelm them. There will be a lot of heated emotions when they learn the details of what's happened. Our first priority is getting Toothiana back. We don't need to have to protect Gloribell from their fury just now."

Sandy nodded in agreement, and Baby Tooth chirped that she would see to it that the other tooth fairies kept the details to themselves for now too. Not for Gloribell. She would do it for Toothiana and Sandy, for the sake of getting Toothiana back sooner, with no distractions, and because she liked and respected Cupid. She knew he was right. He was very wise.

Sandy left with Baby Tooth for Tooth Palace, nervous at the prospect of meeting Toothiana's parents. He so hoped that, despite the current situation, they would like and accept him. Even if they didn't, he would bear it. This wasn't about him. This was his gift to her, and to them. He loved her, and he would give her anything.

When he arrived at Tooth Palace, Baby Tooth led him to Toothiana's parents. They were followed by more little tooth fairies who were curious and excited about the situation, and also just happy and eager to see Sandy again.

Sandy approached Rashmi and Haroom awkwardly, shyly. He wasn't sure how he would explain things to them. He knew they wouldn't fully understand his signing.

Baby Tooth and the other tooth fairies all smiled fondly at Sandy, thinking about how cute he was in that moment. Baby Tooth chirped up and made the introductions to help him out. She informed Rashmi and Haroom that this was Sanderson Mansnoozie, the Lord High Protector of Sleep and Dreams, Sandy to his friends.

"Who are you, Sandy?" Rashmi asked him. "Where is our daughter?"

Sandy blushed deeply, and signed slowly in reply. He formed an image of Toothiana and himself, hand in hand, and two connected rings.

"You're married to Toothiana?" Haroom asked him.

Sandy shook his head.

"Then you are betrothed to her?" Haroom asked.

Sandy nodded.

"Have you brought us here to receive our blessing then?" Rashmi asked.

Sandy shook his head. Rashmi's brows shot up, but before she could speak, Sandy had removed the ring Toothiana had given him and held it out to her.

Rashmi examined the ring closely and saw her daughter's name engraved inside the band. "She asked you?"

Sandy nodded again, blushing fiercely. Rashmi handed the ring back to him, and he took it lovingly and placed it back on his finger where it belonged.

"Do you not speak, Sandy?" Haroom asked curiously.

Sandy smiled a secretive smile then, causing the tooth fairies watching the scene to swoon and sigh. He had such a beautiful, wonderful smile.

"I can speak, but I prefer not to." Sandy replied.

"Fair enough, given what you do." Haroom said to him.

"You still haven't told us where our daughter is." Rashmi pressed him. "Where is Toothiana?"

Sandy's smile faded. "Right now, we don't know." He told them sadly. "She's missing. We're doing everything in our power to find her and bring her home, hopefully in time for our wedding."

"So that is why we are here." Haroom said. "To help you to save our daughter?"

Sandy shook his head. "You are here because it was her wish that we could meet, and that you could be present at our wedding."

"How?" Rashmi asked him.

Sandy smiled his special, magical, secretive smile again. "I was once a shooting star pilot, long ago, before I came here, before I became a Guardian, before I met your daughter. I have the power to grant wishes. I rarely use it in order to reserve my magic for my duties as a Guardian, but for her..." his smile faded again and his golden eyes filled with tears.

Rashmi and Haroom felt warmth and happiness fill them. Their daughter had found love. It was clear that she was Sandy's world, that he would give her anything and would do anything for her.

Rashmi took her husband's hand, and with her other hand she reached out to wipe Sandy's tears away. "Toothiana has chosen well. I see in you the same love and goodness that caused me to fall in love with Haroom. I know you will never give up on her. I can see it in your eyes. You would do anything for her."

Baby Tooth told them that Sandy had saved Toothiana many times before, and that although it had taken years to find her one of those times, he'd never given up on her then.

"You are more than worthy of our daughter's love and her hand in marriage." Rashmi told him.

Sandy's cheeks glowed with a happy blush at the acceptance of his beloved's parents.

"How can we help?" Haroom asked him.

"We're looking for a spell to reverse her imprisonment. The place the spell was being kept was attacked and is currently in ruin. It's being cleaned up and rebuilt while we search for and gather together everything that could contain the spell. Cupid is reading everything we gather, searching for the right one. You can join the search, if you'd like, or you can help Baby Tooth and the other tooth fairies in Toothiana's absence." Sandy told them.

Baby Tooth told them that Sandy had helped them before when Toothiana was missing.

"They're really fond of you." Haroom said to Sandy of the little tooth fairies.

Sandy smiled gratefully at Baby Tooth, who blushed happily and brushed fondly against his cheek.

"It makes sense." Rashmi told her husband. "They're all part of Toothiana, after all. Why don't we help out here at Tooth Palace?"

"Yes, dear." Haroom said to her. To Sandy he said, "It's a good thing you don't speak much. Those two words will be the only two you'll ever need again when you are married."

Sandy shook his head and smiled, blushing. "There are three more."

Rashmi smiled, knowing that he was referring to 'I love you'. She watched Sandy go as he left to perform his duties as a Guardian, smiling fondly. "Our daughter has indeed chosen well."

Sandy was flying effortlessly tonight, his joy at being accepted by Toothiana's parents carrying him as he chased the night giving dreams to the children of the world. He couldn't wait to bring her home. She would be so happy to see them, and that her dreams were coming true.


	32. Chapter 32

The Guardians, Cupid and Gloribell all searched for days with no success for a spell that could bring Toothiana back to them.

Sandy reported to Rashmi and Haroom on their progress every night before going to work giving dreams to the children.

The two had accompanied Sandy on his rounds one night, wishing to see and better understand what it is that he does. They had been most impressed, all the more pleased with their daughter's choice of a mate to share a life with. They had been fascinated by his dreamsand and the children's dreams, and they felt growing admiration and fondness for this magical, other wordly being who chased away darkness and nightmares and gave peaceful sleep and sweet dreams to every child. They knew that their daughter would be safe from fear and darkness with this man, and that their future grandchildren would be as well. This was the future they had dreamed of for Toothiana, with people who care for her, and love, and hopefully children of her own one day. They had watched over their daughter even after they were gone, and they knew how she loved the children whose memories she protects. They knew how she had longed for the kind of love the two of them had been blessed with, and a family of her own, and they knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Sandy was the answer to all of her wishes and dreams. He loved her, and he would see that all of her precious dreams came true.

"Well that's it, I'm afraid." Cupid told them when he'd finished reading through the very last of the spells and recipes that had been gathered and brought to him. "If there was a spell that could bring Toothiana back, it was destroyed in the attack on The House Of Love. I'm going to have to create an original. I'll need something of Toothiana's, a feather if you can find one."

Sandy raised his hand up to get everyone's attention and signed that he had a feather. Toothiana had given him one that was going to come out anyway. He'd made hats and scarves of dreamsand to keep them warm while they were working in a cold region, and she had taken her feather, tickled him with it, and tucked it into the band of his hat.

Cupid smiled at the sweet, tender memory as Sandy shared it with his dreamsand pictures. "That's wonderful news, Sandy. I'm so sorry to have to ask you for that feather."

Sandy smiled, shrugged his shoulders, and shook his head, signing that he would rather have Toothiana back than just a single feather to remember her by, and that she could always give him another anyway.

"You bring me that feather and I'll get right to work on creating a new spell." Cupid told him.

Sandy nodded and left immediately to retrieve the feather from his home.

"How long do you think this will take?" North asked, thinking about the wedding being only days away now.

"I can't say for certain, and this isn't something that can be rushed." Cupid informed him. "I know the wedding is only a few days away now, but I have to be honest with you. This probably won't be ready in time. However, I suggest that you all get everything for the wedding set up at Tooth Palace immediately just in case, and even if I don't get her back here in time for the big day, she'll be wanting to be married immediately when she does get back. They've waited long enough. Let's not make them wait any longer than they absolutely must, or give anyone or anything else a chance to come between them again."

"That's a great idea, mate!" Bunny said eagerly.

"We will go back to the North Pole to get everything that is needed." North said. "When Sandy returns, tell him to meet us at Tooth Palace."

"You should probably take some yetis with you to help set up." Cupid suggested.

"No." North disagreed. "We do not need yetis. They are needed here to rebuild The House Of Love. We will manage just fine without them. Besides, I am sure Tooth's parents will want to help too."

Cupid looked down at Gloribell, but she shook her head, taking hold of his arm. "I want to stay here and help you however I can." She said aloud. "Besides, I owe it to Toothiana."

Finally, on the day that Sandy and Toothiana should have been married, Cupid announced that the spell was ready. "I've created a portal through another mirror. Someone has to go through it and find her."

Sandy volunteered himself without hesitation, earning him looks of approval, admiration and fondness from Rashmi and Haroom.

"What if she isn't in there, mate?" Bunny asked. "Or what if Sandy just can't find her? How big is this place? It could be a whole other world."

Cupid glanced sadly down at Gloribell, who was gazing up at him with fear and sadness. "Well, then we have a plan B."

"What's plan B?" Jack asked curiously after a moment when Cupid didn't continue.

"We recreate the spell Gloribell cast originally. If I'm right, it'll bring Toothiana back." Cupid explained. "But Gloribell will take her place in the mirror prison."

Sandy was the only one who feared for Gloribell besides Cupid. He took her hand, squeezing it gently, and looked into her eyes with concern.

Gloribell smiled tearfully. "It's alright, Sandy. I owe this to her. To the both of you. I'm the reason she's gone. If that's what it takes to bring her home, I am ready and willing to do it. If I'm ever to deserve a chance at happily ever after myself, I have to first give back yours."

Sandy's golden eyes filled with tears and he embraced his old friend. Despite everything, he still cared for her. They had been friends for so very long. He hated to think of her being imprisoned, lost and all alone, for the sake of his happiness, but she was right. She owed it to Toothiana, and if it was the only way to bring his beloved back, Sandy knew he had to let her go.

"You did this?" Rashmi asked Gloribell, fury flashing in her eyes.

Haroom took his wife's hand, stroking it soothingly. "It takes great courage to admit to doing wrong, and even more to do what you must to set things right again." He said to Gloribell. "Thank you for your honesty, and for your willingness to take our daughter's place there if it means bringing her home.

Rashmi glanced at her husband and forced herself to calm down. "Yes. Let us hope for your sake that doesn't become necessary." She said coldly.

Cupid took a deep breath, trying to be brave, hoping that plan B would never be needed. "Well then...shall we get started?"


	33. Chapter 33

_**something to make your monday a bit more bearable. Have a good day guys.**_

Everyone watched and waited nervously while Cupid opened up the portal into the mirror for Sandy to go through it. When he'd finished, he turned to speak with the others. "Gloribell, you were able to speak telepathically with Toothiana before, weren't you?"

"Yes." Gloribell said quietly. She felt so many things at the moment. Fear for Sandy, excitement at the prospect of getting Toothiana home safely, hope that all of this would finally be over and that they all could move on.

"Then you should be able to keep in contact with Sandy while he's in there and tell us what's happening." Cupid said. But first, try contacting Toothiana please."

Gloribell approached the mirror and looked into the portal Cupid had created. It was dark, except for the light shining in from outside where they stood. 'Toothiana?' Gloribell said telepathically. She was nervous, hoping for a reply, but knowing that if she got one it would be an angry, wrathful one. 'If you're in there, please say something. Cupid created a new portal. It's a way out. Sandy is here. He's ready and waiting to come in after you if you need him.' There was no reply. She glanced back at the others and shook her head sadly.

Sandy stepped forward then, ready to go. He looked to Cupid for confirmation that all he had to do was step through. When Cupid nodded to him, he put out his hand, watching and feeling as it passed through the mirror portal. It felt terribly cold. His heart ached to think that must be what Toothiana was feeling, and to hold her and warm her. He took a deep breath, bracing himself for the cold and whatever he might find on the other side of the portal, then stepped through it.

Sandy looked around inside the mirror, then looked behind him. He could see the portal, but he couldn't see the others through it. He could only see the light shining in from the other side.

'Sandy?' Gloribell asked nervously. 'Are you alright?'

'I'm okay.' Sandy informed her. 'I don't see anything around me. It looks like it's just a cold, dark, empty space.'

Gloribell felt a sharp pang of guilt and sadness for having banished Toothiana to such a cold, empty, lonely place.

Sandy slowly, cautiously flew around inside the mirror, exploring, searching for any signs of his beloved. He found a feather here, a feather there, signs of her distress. He lovingly collected every feather, tucking them inside his clothing. 'I've found some feathers, but they don't appear to lead anywhere in particular. They're everywhere...' he reported to Gloribell. His heart ached again. Toothiana must have been losing hope, despairing, if she was losing this many feathers. He wished again to hold her in his arms, to comfort her.

Gloribell turned sadly to relay his message to the others, and saw a terrifying sight behind them.

There, eyes trained on her, poised to attack, was the light feeder beast. It growled and snarled, lunging for Gloribell.

Gloribell gasped, feeling her heart jump into her throat. She had to protect the mirror. Toothiana and Sandy were inside it. She stretched out her arm in front of her and created a wall of her crystalline sand. It changed, becoming a wall of solid crystal. The wall cracked as the beast rammed into it, but didn't shatter. "Protect the mirror!" Gloribell shouted to the others.

Before anyone could act, however, the beast was on its feet again. It rammed into the wall, this time shattering it.

Gloribell hastily surrounded the beast with her sand, encasing most of its body in it. She once again solidified the sand, trapping the beast in a crystal prison. This only served to slow it down, however, as Gloribell moved away from the mirror, knowing it was her the beast was after. With a mighty shake of its body, the light feeder shattered its prison and followed after Gloribell.

Cupid shot at the light feeder while North took up a defensive position in front of the mirror. Rashmi and Haroom joined North guarding the mirror. Bunny and Jack joined Cupid in actively attempting to take down the beast.

The light feeder went invisible whenever it was about to be hit, and the projectiles would pass right through it as if it really wasn't there.

Gloribell teleported away from the House Of Love, not wanting it to be destroyed again. It wasn't even finished being rebuilt yet.

"Gloribell no!" Cupid called after her, following and shooting at the beast as it chased her. "Do not go off by yourself! Let us help you!"

Haroom looked to his winged wife. "Will you not help her?" He asked her.

"Protecting our daughter and her betrothed is my priority. My place is here." Rashmi replied coldly. "That girl is the reason they are in this mirror. Let her do her part to protect them as well by keeping that beast away from here."

Jack had summoned the wind and pursued the beast as well, and Bunny was trying to from the ground.

"You stay with the mirror." North told Rashmi and Haroom. "I will help Gloribell and the others." He hurried to the dock where the sleigh awaited and joined in the pursuit, picking up Bunny on the way.

The light feeder had tired of pursuing Gloribell, however, and had vanished from sight.

"Where is the beast?" North asked the others when he and Bunny had caught up and found them all standing together, confused.

"It just up and disappeared." Bunny informed him. "And this time it hasn't made a comeback yet."

"The mirror!" Gloribell said fearfully. "Maybe it's gone after Sandy!"

"We have to go back!" Jack said urgently.

Gloribell hadn't waited. She had already teleported back to the House Of Love to regain the beasts interest. Upon arriving, she saw everything still as it had been. Rashmi and Haroom still guarded the mirror, and all was quiet. She looked around fearfully, expectantly, listening for the familiar awful growling.

"Is the beast defeated?" Rashmi asked her.

Gloribell shook her head, holding a finger to her lips to silence any further questioning. 'Sandy.' She called out telepathically. 'There is danger. Have you found Toothiana?'

Sandy had just found a rift within the mirror prison when he heard Gloribell speaking to him telepathically. 'I've found a rift. It might have been caused when the other mirror shattered. If so, she could be in there.'

'Don't go, Sandy.' Gloribell requested. 'Not now. Cupid isn't here to advise you, and there is danger. We'll try again when it's safe. Please.'

Sandy hesitated, thinking. He was so close. He could feel it. He just knew Toothiana was through this rift. He knew he should leave and come back when it was safe, but he couldn't bring himself to walk away. He couldn't bring himself to leave her. He stretched out his hand, almost touching the rift, and hesitated again.

Just then, the beast materialized, lunging for the mirror.

Gloribell created another crystal wall between the mirror and the beast.

The beast slammed into the wall, shattering it, and collapsed to the floor.

The wall had been weaker this time, as Gloribell's power was nearly exhausted now. Luckily, she had at least protected the mirror and had the light feeder's attention again. 'Get the mirror out of here!' She told Rashmi telepathically in an urgent tone as the beast stood once again and poised itself to attack her.

Rashmi took flight, lifting the full-length mirror with her. She hesitated, looking down at her husband.

"Go!" Haroom told her. "I will help her!"

Rashmi nodded and started to fly away, holding the mirror carefully. It was very heavy.

The beast had pinned Gloribell down and had begun feeding off of her. She'd been unable to teleport away again in her weakened condition. When Haroom attacked it, it turned on him.

Gloribell sat up weakly, summoned some of her crystalline sand with what little power she had, and threw it into the beast's eyes.

The beast roared, shaking its head, blood pouring from its eyes as they were cut by the tiny crystals. It backed away, outnumbered, ready to flee, but it was determined not to leave empty handed. It had been so long since it had fed, and the little bit of power it had just consumed from Gloribell did nothing to sate its hunger. It turned suddenly and Rashmi, thinking that she was the other source of light that it sensed. It followed the warmth of the power of a light being since it was unable to see.

Haroom couldn't fly, so was unable to pursue the beast and stop it from attacking his wife, and Gloribell had collapsed once again, weak and powerless.

Cupid and the Guardians arrived just in time to see the beast collide with Rashmi, causing her to drop the mirror.

Cupid dove after the mirror while the others went to Rashmi's aid, but he was just a little too late. His fingers brushed the frame of the mirror just as it hit the ground and shattered.

Inside the mirror, Sandy was sucked roughly into the rift.


	34. Chapter 34

Gloribell lay in bed feeling sad at the loss of Sandy, scared that they would be unable to bring him back from the rift, and frustrated that she was stuck in bed instead of doing something about it. She knew what needed to be done, and afraid as she was of what it would be like for her, and afraid as she was of losing Cupid before she ever got a chance to tell him how she felt and to find out if he felt the same way for her, she was ready and willing to do it. For Sandy, her oldest and dearest friend, and for Toothiana, because Sandy loved her and she made him happy.

Everyone was feeling the loss of Sandy and Toothiana. Cupid was busily researching ways to bring back the both of them, but it didn't help that he didn't know where they were or if they'd even survived. Rashmi and Haroom could be of no help as they had been recalled to the afterlife at midnight the day Sandy and Toothiana were supposed to have been married. He was sure that if they had survived, plan B could still bring Toothiana back, but that still would leave Sandy trapped within the rift. In theory, if Sandy and Toothiana were holding onto one another when Gloribell and Toothiana switched places, Sandy might be returned with her.

Gloribell. Cupid didn't like trading one life for another, or two others, as was the case here. And he felt a certain attachment, fondness even, for the girl, especially now that he had seen her fighting so hard to protect not only Sandy, but also the woman she'd lost him to. She was willing to risk her own life for the woman who had that which she had wanted more than anything, the heart of the man they'd both loved. That proved that she had a good heart. She was still determined to do something to save the both of them.

Cupid had been caring for her while she recovered, seeing to her needs before he left every day and when he returned home at night. North had sent yetis to look after her in the meantime while Cupid was working, as she'd insisted on staying with him in the House Of Love rather than being taken to the North Pole to recover. Cupid would sit with her while she was awake, keeping her company. She would cry, squeezing his hand, and tell him of her frustrations about being unable to do anything, that she was willing to do whatever it took to bring Sandy and Toothiana back, and she would tell him of her sorrows about what she knew she had to do. She would always squeeze his hand a little more then, and her face would flush as she looked at him tearfully and told him that she wished she had more time, that she didn't have to go. Cupid was no Sandy, but he was determined to make her wish come true, to find some other way to save Sandy and Toothiana. Little did he know, Gloribell had other ideas.

Gloribell felt that Sandy and Toothiana had waited too long to be rescued as it was while she'd been recovering, so when she was strong enough to move about on her own again, she started searching for the spell Cupid had used to open up the second portal as well as the one she had used herself before to become the image of Toothiana. She couldn't yet teleport or fly, but since she could get around on foot and could do for herself, the yetis had returned home to the North Pole, so she had the place to herself again while Cupid was working and didn't have to worry about being caught. She found the spells and the feather Sandy had given to Cupid, got right to work preparing both spells. She knew she was taking a chance, that she might only succeed in bringing Toothiana back and not Sandy with her, but she had to try, and she knew that if she didn't succeed in bringing Sandy back too, Cupid would find a way.

When the spells were ready, she entered into the portal cautiously. She needed this spell because she had to at least try to make contact with them before attempting to switch with Toothiana. She shivered in the cold dark of the mirror, and again felt shame and sorrow for having trapped Toothiana in here.

She noticed a faint glow in the distance and moved toward it. It was the rift. It must have gotten bigger when the second mirror was shattered, because Sandy hadn't found it so quickly when he was there. 'Sandy?' She called out telepathically. 'Toothiana?' There was a long silence. 'If you're in there, I'm going to try to rescue you by switching places with Toothiana.' More silence. 'I hope you've found each other. I need you to be holding onto one another when I do this so that hopefully it'll bring you both back. The transformation is an overnight process, so snuggle up together tonight, hold on tight, and don't let go.' Her throat swelled as her eyes filled with tears. She so hoped they had heard her and that this would work. She pictured the two of them snuggled up together and actually smiled through her tears, then left the way she had come to go take the potion that would transform her and to write a goodbye letter to her beloved benefactor.

Within the rift, Sandy and Toothiana slept peacefully, she in his loving embrace.

Sandy had found his beloved the day he'd been sucked into the rift. She was alive, but appeared to be sleeping quite peacefully. He had touched her, but she hadn't awoken. He had felt himself being overtaken by unconsciousness as well, so he had taken her lovingly into his arms, wrapping himself protectively around her, and so the two had remained since then.

They both had heard Gloribell calling out to them, but to them it seemed to be a dream, and they were unable to respond.

Neither knew what was real or a dream anymore. They were aware of one another, but they weren't even sure that was real, and so it left a bittersweet feeling in their hearts.

The morning following Gloribell's excursion into the portal, Sandy and Toothiana awoke together in Gloribell's bed in the House Of Love. They sat up and stared at one another, faces flushed, minds still foggy from sleep.

"Sandy..." Toothiana said tearfully.

Sandy reached for her hand to comfort her, but she threw her arms around him.

"I thought I would never see you again." She told him, tears streaming down her face. "I thought I would never touch you, hold you, feel your warmth, take in your scent, see your beautiful sand pictures or hear your voice again."

Sandy squeezed her lovingly then. He pulled back to sign to her that he'd gone looking for her, and that when he'd found her he had held onto her and had never let her go.

Toothiana blushed at the precious sand picture of Sandy wrapped protectively around her. As she stared at him, she had an overwhelming urge to kiss him. She closed the distance between them, kissing him passionately and drinking in his love with every kiss. She had missed him so, needed him so. She once again felt starved for his affection, and Sandy once again sensed her need and continued showering her with his love through his kisses and his loving embrace until she felt satisfied.

Eventually, their precious moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. They looked at each other in surprise, remembering where they were, unsure of how to respond.

"Toothiana? Are you in there?" Rashmi's voice rang out.

Toothiana froze. She knew that voice, but how was it possible? She looked back at Sandy, and he smiled fondly at her. "You did this." She said quietly. "You brought them here because I wanted them to get to know you and to be at our wedding."

Sandy nodded, still smiling, and lovingly stroked her cheek. He signed that he loved her.

Toothiana threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him again. "I love you, Sandy. You are a dream come true." She kissed him again, just as the bedroom door was opened. She and Sandy both sat up in shock and embarrassment, staring at the crowd in the doorway.

"What is going on in here?" Rashmi asked furiously, taking in the sight before her eyes.

Sandy and Toothiana stood and moved to the doorway, hand in hand. Everyone was there. Rashmi and Haroom, Cupid, their fellow Guardians, Baby Tooth.

"Nothing happened, mother." Toothiana assured her. "Sandy was a perfect gentleman." She looked at Sandy and lovingly nuzzled his nose with her own. "He always has been."

Rashmi calmed down immediately, realizing that what her daughter spoke must be the truth. She knew the Sandman's nature from the time she and Haroom had spent with him, and truly he was pure of mind, body, heart and soul.

Toothiana stared at her parents, taking in everything about them. She had missed them so. There was so much to say, but where to start?

Haroom reached out and pulled his daughter into a loving embrace, and Rashmi joined them.

Tears streamed down every face as everyone watched the precious reunion.

"I've missed you both so much." Toothiana said to her parents.

"It's so good to see you again, alive and well." Haroom told her. "When we were first summoned here, you were missing. We helped your tooth fairies, and helped your good friends to try to rescue you, but when the attempt failed we were sent back to the afterlife. Since you were not there, we knew that at least you had survived whatever had happened to you, and we hoped that you and your betrothed would be rescued, or that you at least had found each other in that other world. When we were summoned here again just today, we were sure it meant that you had been rescued. Baby Tooth sent word to all of your friends and brought your mother and me here to find out."

"But...how?" North spoke up.

"I can answer that." Cupid said sadly. He handed North the letter Gloribell had left for him.

Sandy signed, asking after Gloribell, realizing now that she was missing from the group.

"Oh Gloribell." North said softly. He handed the letter to Sandy, having finished reading it himself.

Sandy and Toothiana read the letter together. "So it WAS real when I heard Gloribell speaking to me." Toothiana said softly.

Sandy nodded and signed that he'd heard her too.

"I'll find a way to bring her back." Cupid vowed.

Sandy patted Cupid's shoulder sympathetically. He knew exactly how his friend must be feeling, having lost Toothiana a number of times.

"Since we're here, is there actually going to be a wedding this time?" Rashmi asked Toothiana and Sandy, and everyone looked to them expectantly.

Sandy and Toothiana looked at Cupid, both thinking that he might need some time after having just lost Gloribell.

Cupid saw the concern on his friends' faces and smiled kindly. "I think the two of you have waited long enough. Besides, giving you both happiness will do me good too. When would you like to be married?"

"As soon as possible!" Toothiana said excitedly. "Tonight maybe?" She looked to Sandy for his approval.

Sandy smiled fondly at her and squeezed her hand lovingly as he nodded his approval. He would give her anything.

"Tonight it is then." Cupid announced. "We need to get the word out that these two are safe and that they're going to be married tonight so that anyone who wishes to attend the wedding can do so. I'll get the birds and the bees right on it."

Toothiana instructed Baby Tooth to have the tooth fairies help, then returned to the happy reunion with her friends and, more importantly, her parents and her beloved Sandy.


	35. Chapter 35

At Tooth Palace after she and Sandy were both finished with their work for the night, Toothiana looked over at Sandy as they parted ways to be readied for their wedding. Her heart seemed to stop as she stared, barely breathing, her face flushed. Her dearest and most beloved friend, the most wonderful, gentle, giving, loving being, the purest of mind, body, heart and soul, would soon be hers to have and hold forever. She was so happy and so thankful that, even after all she had put him through, he still loved her and wanted her to have and hold as his wife forever. She nearly melted on the spot thinking that she was about to be married to him, of what would come later when they were alone, of sharing a life with him.

Sandy glanced her way as he was being led away and caught her staring. He smiled and her blush deepened as she realized she'd been staring.

"Toothiana." Rashmi said gently, placing her hand on her daughter's arm. "Come. We must get you ready for him."

Toothiana nodded, tears of happiness coming to her eyes, excitement welling up within her, and allowed herself to be led away by her mother and father. She was looking forward to enjoying every moment of this happy occasion, starting with walking down the aisle to Sandy.

Her mother helped her into her shoes and her beautiful white and gold feathered gown. When she was dressed, Baby Tooth and a few other little tooth fairies fluttered overhead and gently placed the golden tiara on Toothiana's head.

"You look magnificent, my darling daughter." Rashmi said to her as all admired her.

Haroom was let into the room then to see Toothiana. He hugged her lovingly. "You look beautiful, just like your mother. But then, you always have."

"Thank you, both of you." Toothiana said tearfully, hugging both of them. "I'm so happy you can be here for this, and that you were able to spend time getting to know Sandy."

"It is easy to see why you love him so." Rashmi said. "He has the same good, gentle, kind, giving heart that I fell in love with in your father, and his devotion to you, your safety, your well-being, and your happiness leaves nothing to be desired. He would clearly do anything for you, and would give you anything."

"It means the world to know that you are in such good hands. We know that you are safe with him, that he will always love you and protect you." Haroom told her.

There was a knock at the door, and North entered with Rashmi's permission. "Ah, Tooth!" He said cheerfully. "You are looking very beautiful. How are you feeling?"

"Excited!" Toothiana told him, twirling around excitedly just above the floor. "What about Sandy? How is he doing?"

North placed a hand gently on her arm, smiling fondly. "He is waiting for you. It is time."

Toothiana's heart leapt. She was ready, ready to go down the aisle to meet her beloved at the altar, ready to claim him and to be claimed by him. She moved to her position with her father, Baby Tooth, and the rest of her tooth fairies while North and her mother took their seats.

The music began, queuing the procession to start down the aisle. Baby Tooth and some more little tooth fairies led, sprinkling dreamsand along the aisle. Toothiana followed, holding her father's arm, followed by more little tooth fairies who held the train of her gown up off of the floor.

Ahead, carved in the wedding arch in glittering gold lettering were Toothiana's own words; Follow your dreams, because dreams really do come true.

Toothiana immediately looked to Sandy in his suit of white and gold, and all else faded away around them. 'My dream is waiting for me at the altar.' She thought to herself.

Sandy smiled encouragingly at her, tears of happiness in his beautiful golden eyes, holding his hand out patiently for her to join him. She was astonishingly beautiful and regal in appearance, and in the way she carried herself.

The way Sandy was looking at her just then, with such immense love for her in his eyes, happiness, and as though she were the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on, made it hard for Toothiana to keep pace with the music. She so wanted to rush into his arms, look into his eyes, say "I do", and kiss him passionately, never stopping and never letting him go.

At the altar, Haroom placed Toothiana's hand in Sandy's, then took a seat with his wife.

Toothiana blushed at the warmth of Sandy's hands holding her own as she looked into his eyes.

The ceremony began as Cupid warmly welcomed the guests, then began reciting the vows, asking Sandy to take them.

Sandy nodded firmly in acceptance of the vows, never taking his eyes away from Toothiana so that she could see in them that he meant it with all of his heart.

Toothiana trembled with emotion, blushing as she looked into Sandy's eyes. She wanted more than ever to throw her arms around him and kiss him. "I do." She said eagerly when it was her turn to take the vows.

Their rings were brought to them on a golden pillow by Baby Tooth and three more tooth fairies. They took them, and Toothiana watched Sandy, nearly melting again, as he lovingly placed his ring on her finger. She then placed her ring on his finger, claiming him once and for all, knowing that this meant that he was finally hers forever. She looked up from their hands to his face. They both blushed, knowing what was next.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you to be husband and wife." Cupid told them. "You may kiss your bride."

Sandy's blush deepened as he moved closer to Toothiana. He lovingly ran his hand down her cheek, then ran a finger along her jawline to her chin, drawing her face closer to his, gently nuzzled her nose with his own, and kissed her softly.

Toothiana returned his kiss passionately, holding on to him tightly. He was finally hers, her husband, her king, her mate for life.

"I love you, Toothiana." Sandy spoke softly into her ear, causing her feathers to ruffle with warmth and pleasure upon hearing his voice and the words he spoke.

Toothiana squeezed him more tightly. "I love you, Sandy." She said softly in return. "My Sandy. My beloved husband."

Sandy squeezed her lovingly in return.

"Congratulations you two." Cupid said warmly. "May you live happily ever after together, never to be separated again. You certainly deserve this."

The two thanked him, then led the way back down the aisle, followed by the little tooth fairies, to begin the celebration.

The celebration was wonderful and joyous. Everyone was having a good time. Everyone loved Bunny's cake.

Sandy fed Toothiana's cake slice to her as he had the night they'd chosen it. She blushed the entire time, looking away shyly when she was chewing, gazing at him lovingly whenever she wasn't.

It wasn't long before Toothiana kept finding herself looking longingly at Sandy, wanting just to be alone with him. Sandy appeared to be ready to start falling asleep on his feet at any time now anyway. Toothiana approached him. "Are you ready to go, my love?"

Sandy signed, asking her if she wanted to spend more time with her parents.

"I'm ready to start my life with you." Toothiana told him, taking his hands and looking lovingly into his eyes.

Sandy smiled softly and led her to bid her parents farewell.

"Thank you so much for bringing us here, Sandy." Rashmi said when they approached.

Sandy smiled and nodded in return.

"It's so good to see that Toothiana has found such wonderful friends who love her so and look out for her." Rashmi continued. "And it's made us both so happy to see that she has found someone who loves her truly, fights for her, and protects her. You are everything a parent could ever want for their precious daughter, and more. We have so enjoyed getting to know you, and we both love you so very much already, for who you are, for all of the good that you do, but more than anything we love you for loving our daughter as you do, for fighting for her and protecting her, for your devotion to her and her happiness." She hugged Sandy when she'd finished speaking, tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Thank you for everything, Sandy." Haroom said, also hugging Sandy when Rashmi had finished. "We can leave here happily and at peace knowing that we can trust you always to protect that which is most precious to us."

Sandy nodded his promise that he would indeed love and protect Toothiana always.

Toothiana hugged both of her parents tearfully. "I love you both. I'm so happy you could be here."

"I know it's a lot to ask," Rashmi said to Sandy. "But will we ever see the two of you again?"

Sandy again nodded firmly in promise.

"Go now." Rashmi said to them. "Start your life together. Make us proud, both of you. We love you."

"Take care of each other." Haroom told them, and after another round of tearful hugging, Sandy and Toothiana took their leave.

Sandy and Toothiana took flight together, pausing only to turn and wave goodbye to everyone below. Sandy then lifted his bride into his arms and flew away with her to start their life together.

At his castle, Sandy landed on the balcony outside and set Toothiana down gently. He suddenly felt very shy, and rather than rushing right into things, he took her into his arms and began dancing with her slowly as the first faint rays of light began to show in the sky. They continued dancing as the sun rose slowly. Sandy worked up the courage to twirl her around so her back was to him, holding her close as they danced, and he kissed her softly along her neck and shoulder.

Toothiana's feathers ruffled with emotion, pleasure and anticipation. Sandy was so gentle, so sweet, so wonderful.

When her feathers ruffled, Sandy gently nuzzled into them, placing his kisses against her soft, warm, flushed skin. He could feel her trembling, and when it seemed that her knees would give way beneath her, he twirled her around to face him again, holding her against himself to support her, and softly kissed her lips.

Toothiana wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately in return. Never had she felt so loved, so precious, so treasured. This was exactly the love she had always dreamed of. Sandy was her very dearest and most beloved friend. He truly cared for her, loved her. He had always put her first, placing her happiness above his own, even when it had meant seeing her with someone else. Match had never truly loved her. He was selfish. Their whole relationship was about him and his selfish desires of lust and power. But Sandy... even then Sandy had been all about her. His love was true. He had always been there for her, seeing to her happiness and well-being, protecting her. He was an angel. He was perfect. She wanted so badly to give back to him now, to show him how much she loved and appreciated him, to show him that he was her whole world.

She took his hands then and led him inside, then kissed him again as she fluttered her wings, lifting herself off the floor and pulling Sandy up with her. She moved forward through the air, still kissing him, gently pushing him back towards his bed.

When they'd reached the bed, the covers had already been pulled back in preparation for them earlier that night while they'd been working. Toothiana gently pushed Sandy down to the bed, coming down on top of him. She kissed him again, working her tongue into his mouth. She wrapped her tongue partially around his and lovingly stroked his tongue with her own. She immediately felt him become romantically aroused. "Ooh Sandy..." she moaned, and gently nipped at his ear lobe. She felt him become even more aroused then, and she began working to remove his clothing, kissing him all over as she did so. She finally had it all open and out of the way. She looked upon his genitals lovingly and with awe. They were perfect and beautiful. She gently nuzzled his length with her nose, then kissed all along it, starting at the base. She adored the way it twitched at every touch, and enjoyed Sandy's slight squirming, knowing she was giving him pleasure. She softly licked and sucked at the fluid that had begun to leak from the tip, then moved back up to look lovingly into his eyes again.

Sandy gently pushed Toothiana down onto the bed and moved into position above her. He looked into her eyes, making sure she was ready, then began to slowly, gently nestle his length inside of her. He leaned down, supporting himself with his arms and legs so as not to put his full weight upon her, holding her hands, intertwining their fingers, and kissed her tenderly to take her mind away from the slight pain he knew she must be feeling despite his gentleness.

Toothiana wrapped her legs around him, squeezing his bottom with her feet and toes, and brought her hips up, pressing her body lovingly against him.

Sandy took this as his queue to begin, and he pulled slowly out of her, then gently thrust himself back inside her again, kissing her softly as he reentered her.

Toothiana gasped softly, breaking the kiss, her lips still barely touching Sandy's as they gazed at one another lovingly.

Sandy kissed her again, pulled out of her and gently thrust back in, once again kissing her as he reentered.

Toothiana was overcome with happiness at feeling him nestled lovingly inside of her as he lay atop of her, surrounding her protectively, making love to her so tenderly. Tears of happiness filled her eyes, and she squeezed him lovingly with her legs. Her feathers were ruffled with emotion and pleasure, and Sandy once again nestled his face into them, softly kissing her warm, flushed skin. He found her breasts, and gently kissed, licked, and suckled at her nipples. She noticed the golden dreamsand that had begun swirling softly around them, freed one of her hands, and reached out to touch it.

Sandy watched as Toothiana touched his dreamsand, attentive to the little sand images that formed as she did so. There were a lot of hearts, flowers, and little sand figures of himself and Toothiana dancing, cuddling, flying together, snuggled up together sleeping... but what caught his eye was the little sand images of the two of them with a baby. He looked down at Toothiana when he felt her hand on his face and saw that she was gazing up at him with an expression of adoration. He took her hand, intertwining their fingers once again, and returned to making love to her.

Toothiana squeezed his hands and moaned softly, feeling her climax approaching. She brought her hips up to meet his with every gentle thrust. "Ooh Sandy... my Sandy... I love you." She spoke softly into his ear.

Sandy's climax began as well as he realized that she was reaching hers. He thrust himself deeper inside of her and kissed her, but the kiss was broken as he gasped softly with pleasure. He gazed down at her lovingly.

"Ooh... That's right, my darling." Toothiana said to him. "Give it all to me. I want all of you."

Sandy gasped softly again, then kissed her as the two of them climaxed together.

Toothiana moaned with pleasure, squeezing him with her legs and kneading his warm, soft bottom with her toes as she felt him release inside her.

Sandy continued kissing her tenderly when it was over as their bodies shuddered with pleasure and emotions. When they had calmed down, he laid down beside her, holding her close so they could go to sleep. Toothiana was much too happy and excited yet to sleep at first, but Sandy lay awake with her, softly stroking her cheek, her neck, her arm, and kissing her until she finally was relaxed enough to fall asleep. As he was drifting off into sleep himself, he remembered the little sand images of the two of them with a baby. He knew that his sand revealed the dreams, the desires of those who touched it and those he used it on, and so when he slept that day, Sandy dreamed of giving Toothiana a child.

At one point during the day, Toothiana awoke with a start from a terrible nightmare. She'd been dreaming once again that she was still Match's prisoner. He was telling her that her marriage to Sandy had never happened, and was tormenting her with visions of Sandy and Gloribell again.

When she opened her eyes, Sandy was leaning protectively over her, concern evident on his face. Her fear and sorrow from the terrible nightmare melted away instantly, forgotten, replaced by the immense love she felt for him, the happiness she felt at being his wife and waking up safe in his arms. She lovingly nuzzled at the fine layer of soft, golden curls on his chest, then kissed him, pushing him gently down onto the bed, and began making love to him once again.

It wasn't long after the wedding that Toothiana wasn't feeling herself. She felt sick quite often, very tired, and light headed as well. The dizziness was making it very difficult to fly, and so was beginning to interfere with her work. She'd managed to hide the fact that she was ill from Sandy so far, not wanting to worry him unless it became absolutely necessary, and not wanting to end up bedridden again if she could help it, but she realized that now she had no choice but to do something. She left Baby Tooth in charge one night and went to see North.

Toothiana paced nervously after North examined her, waiting to hear his diagnosis.

"Tooth!" North chastised her, reentering the room. "What do you think you are doing? You should be lying down!"

"I know. Sorry. I'm just so nervous." Toothiana told him, taking a seat on the edge of the bed she'd been examined on. "What's wrong with me, North?"

North chuckled merrily. "I can assure you, my dear Tooth, that there is nothing wrong with you. You are in perfect health."

"That's impossible." Toothiana argued. "What about the dizziness? I can't fly! I can't work! And the nausea? And being so tired all the time... that's just not me."

"No. You are right. It's not you." North agreed. "You're usually so full of energy."

"Then... what is it?" Toothiana pressed.

"It is miniature you and Sandy." North informed her.

"Baby Tooth and Sandy? What are you talking about, North? They would never hurt me." Toothiana said, confused.

"No no." North said, laughing. "I mean that you have a miniature of you and Sandy inside you. Sandy has given you a child, Tooth."

Toothiana felt her heart jump into her throat as joy and excitement welled up within her. Tears of happiness filled her eyes. "Really?" She asked North hopefully.

"Yes really." North assured her. "You and Sandy are going to be a mother and father together."

Toothiana jumped up and hugged him excitedly, then hugged the nearby yetis and elves. "I can't wait to tell Sandy!"

"He's already been sent for." North told her. "He needed to know if you were ill, but since you aren't, he can take you home, and you can tell him the good news."

They had just started in on cookies and hot chocolate when Sandy flew in. He flew right to Toothiana, who stood to greet him, placed his hands on her arms and looked into her eyes, concern written all over his face.

Toothiana threw her arms around Sandy's neck, hugging him tightly. "Oh Sandy, you make all of my sweetest dreams come true." She told him softly.

Sandy pulled back and gave her a questioning look.

"I'm pregnant!" Toothiana announced excitedly. "Surprise!"

Sandy's eyes widened and he smiled.

Toothiana threw her arms around him again. "We're going to be parents, Sandy... together."

Sandy squeezed her lovingly.

"Bring eggnog for the new papa!" North ordered one of the yetis.

Sandy signed, asking Toothiana when she would like to tell the others.

"How about now?" Toothiana suggested eagerly. "Unless you need to go home and sleep." She quickly added.

Sandy shook his head firmly, signing that she was more important.

"Now it is then." North announced firmly. "Make preparations!" He ordered his yetis and elves.

"I love you." Toothiana said to Sandy. "You make all of my sweetest dreams come true, and you're the sweetest dream come true of them all."

Sandy lovingly nuzzled her nose with his own and kissed her softly.

When the others arrived, the announcement was made, everyone congratulated Sandy and Toothiana. They all were excited for the coming of the newest member or members of their little family. It was rare for immortals to bond as they all had, and even rarer for them to find love and have precious little ones. For the Guardians, who dedicated their lives to protecting the children of the world, it was a most wonderful and exciting blessing indeed that two of them had a child of their very own on the way to love and raise, and that they all would get to be part of it, they would all be the child's family.

And so, a celebration began that lasted until Sandy and Toothiana both had to work again that evening. Sandy kept Toothiana with him, just as he had before when she couldn't fly, and continued to do so throughout her pregnancy. Months later, a beautiful baby girl was born with the wispy golden hair and golden eyes of Sandy, and the petite physique of Toothiana.

Sandy had granted Toothiana's wish for her parents to be present when their baby was born.

"What will you call her?" Rashmi asked them.

Toothiana looked to Sandy, who touched her cheek and gave her a look that said that he would give her anything. She could choose any name she liked. "I've been thinking of Estelle, because it means 'star', and she is the daughter of a former shooting star pilot." Toothiana told them.

Sandy smiled and nodded, then leaned in and nuzzled her nose with his own.

"Estelle is a beautiful name." Haroom agreed.

Over the years, Estelle seemed to take after Sandy more than Toothiana in appearance. She had her mother's slight, delicate features, but she had Sandy's golden hair, eyes, and skin. She had the beautiful, warm, wonderful, musical voice like he did, only feminine, and she was a very quiet girl, preferring to communicate with dreamsand like him as well. When she turned twelve, however, she grew wings and colorful feathers, just as Toothiana had done at that age. She had developed the powers of both her father and her mother.

"She is an amazing young lady." North remarked one day as they watched Estelle and Jack playing together.

"She certainly is." Bunny agreed. "She inherited amazing abilities and good looks from the both of ya. Any time now you're gonna have to start beatin the suitors away from her. Looks like Frostbite might eventually be her first one."

Sandy looked disbelieving, but Toothiana thought about it. "I don't see what would be so bad about that. Jack is a good guy, right Sandy?"

Sandy shrugged, looking thoughtful now too, then smiled and nodded as though saying that he guessed that would be alright.

"Jack?" North said thoughtfully. "He's more like a big brother or an uncle. But speaking of the future, at what age is Estelle supposed to stop aging?"

"We don't even know if she will." Toothiana replied somewhat worriedly. "We don't know of any other immortals who have had children, so Sandy went and saw Father Time, and even he didn't have an answer. None of us started out as immortals. We became immortal when we were chosen to become Guardians."

"But there is hope, mates." Bunny said, attempting to lighten the mood back up. "No one knows what the future holds."

"Only time will tell." North agreed.


End file.
